The Devil's Flower
by KhaosKhan
Summary: When Mikhail destroyed the Black Flower, the Intoners were sealed away by his actions. But in the process, Mikhail absorbed all of its powers. After many years Mikhail evolved to a powerful legendary dragon that even Ophis and the Great Red could not defeat. Then one day the Great Red appeared before him, to warn him that the Flower awoke, but in another World.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Silence is mine**

 **The Devil's Flower**

A young man sat before a small fire, surrounded by a dark desert. He was eating a roasted bird that he found and hunted down..

The young man was, despite being a male, really beautiful. He had short radiant golden hair and his skin was pure white.

He looked slender and feminine, but under his white silk garments, was a strong muscular body. His eyes were crimson red and the irises were slit. T

There was also a sword beside him. It was a semi-long scimitar. It was a beautiful sword. While the back of the sword was also pure-white, the sharp blade was pitch-black. The colors on the grip were reversed. The grip and the inside of the hand-protector were pitch-black and the outside of the protector were pure white. The sword was decorated with various symbols.

The young man had this sword always near him. Why? Because it was the last thing that remained from the person he most loved. It was a memento of good and bad times.

When the young man looked at the sword, grief clouded his face and he finished the bird. After that he laid down closed his eyes.

 **Inside the dream**

"HEY ZERO WAKE UP!"

"…."

"ZERO! WAKE UP!"

"….."

"ZERO WAK…."

"Oh dammit shut up! I already heard it the second time!"

"Sorry Zero!"

"And how much did I tell ya that you shouldn't repeat yourself!"

"Sorr…."

"What did I just say you idiot?

"S…."

"What did I just say!? You dimwit! A forgot It what do you want? I hope you have good fucking reason to wake me up!"

"Yes look what I found!

"…"

"It's shiny!"

"It's a...stone!"

"But it's shiny!"

"I know, you just repeat yourself!"

"Aw, right!

"A forget it. Just let me sleep."

"But it is for you!"

"Don't need it!"

"Really!?"

"Mikhail?"

"Yes, Zero?"

"Just friggin' sleep."

"OOOKAY!"

 **A dream is just a dream**

 _The Black Flower is the voice which abides in this broken eye, where it remained, since its creation awaiting its purpose._

 **Sometimes the things that we wish are not the things that we want any more when they are becoming real**

…

…

…

…..

"Mikhail?"

"Yes Zero?"

"It's…time."

"Hn… Good night, Zero."

 **The Devil's Flower**

"ZERO" the young man awoke from his bitter-sweet dream, sweaty and with teary eyes.

After he realized that he dreamed again from that person. He held his head with his hands "Zero". Tears were streaming from his face "Zero why did you abandon me!" His voice was hoarse.

He was gripping the sword and hugged it.

Suddenly a powerful and earthshaking voice appeared "Am I interrupting….Mikhail?" A gigantic crimson dragon with four legs and four mighty wings was standing behind the young man. The crimson dragon had a horn on its snout like and mighty sword that would cut through anything. He was big really big, even mucher bigger than Ezrael, the black dragon-daemon from Three.

Hearing the voice, the face of the young man turned normal and stoic, like nothing happened he spoke "What do you want Great Red? Do you want fight again? Lose again?" He didn't even turn around to see the strongest red dragon, the true Red Dragon Emperor, the Dragon of the Apocalypse. These names were given to him from various people from various worlds and dimensions.

"No my eternal rival and **_friend_** " the last word was full of proud and respect.

"So you just wanted to visit me? Oh how lovely from you!" he didn't even turn around while giving a sarcastic answer "So what do you want Great Red?"

"I just came through the dimensions and wanted to give you my regards."

"So you threw Ophis out of our home?"

Hearing this, caused the Great Red to snort "Well she was always isolated, so I wanted give her chance to see the world."

"..."

The smile on the face of the Great Red vanished and he looked away "Are you still grieving for that girl Zero?"

"….."

"I know it must be painful…."

"You don't know!" Then the young man turned around, his red eyes were glowing with rage. A massive amount of bloodlust leaked from him. Around his body appeared a aura with pure-white energy. Not even this, the entire desert started to shake. Dark clouds appeared on the sky, the wind blew stronger. It was like the entire world would be destroyed through his anger. "You don't know everything.

"Mikhail….." the Great Red couldn't say anything. He saw only a broken person, no a broken Dragon.

This young man was the True White Dragon Emperor Mikhail, the Dragon of Chaos and the Partner of the Intoner Zero.

"Yes the Intoners." the Great Red said this on his thought.

 **The Devil's Flower**

The Intoners were god-like beings. Normally there is only one Intoner. This person was chosen by an evil god or entity called the Black Flower. The Intoners are hosts of the Black Flower. The chosen ones were gifted with god-like powers and abilities. They could call angels and daemons. Even making them. Also the host are almost unkillable. Only a dragon or a weapon made from dragon bones could kill a Intoner. But the Intoners are only marionettes. The Black Flower slowly eats the person from the inside out and corrupts them. One signal of this corruption is the abnormally high sex drive of the Intoners. Because of this, they take male partner called "Disciple" as sex toys. In the end, the host becomes slowly violent, crazy, schizophrenic and even more powerful. But in the end when the Black Flower is mature, it will overtake the host and destroys the world. This repeat itself over and over the time and even worlds and dimension. It is an endless circle of death and destruction.

But in this world something happened that should have never happen. The Intoner of this world or circle named Zero gave birth to other five Intoners. Five, Four, Three, Two and One. The Intoner One gave even birth to her brother, Brother One, but he wasn't a real Intoner, because only women can be Ones.

Zero and her dragon partner Michael hunted down Zero's _sisters_ to kill them. But in the end when Zero almost won, One summoned her daemon Gabriel. Gabriel destroyed Zero's left arm and killed Michael. But before that, Michael offered the greatest gift of his race. The Wish. He wished himself to be reincarnated, so that he could still help Zero, even though he would lost all of his powers and memories.

Then Mikhail was born. Mikhail looked like fresh hatched dragon-chick. With big eyes, small horns and grey scales. He was the direct opposite of Michael but he and Zero were still together. Even though they yelled each other, threaten each other even stabbed (mostly Zero) their relationship and bond had become stronger and stronger. Mikhail started even to evolve to a mature Dragon. In the end where he killed Two he almost looked like Michael.

Together they killed one sister after another and Zero took even their Disciple to satisfy her high sex-drive. Still after various near death situation and awkward moments from the perverted Octa, the masochistic Decadus, the sadistic Dito and the arrogant Cent, they still could laugh and find some awkward kind of companionship in this _merry_ group.

But in the end there was betrayal and undying loyalty as well many curses and blood. After a long journey the group killed almost every sister of Zero. Only One remained. Zero and Mikhail fought a long battle with both and with the help of the mysterious woman named Accord, they could kill One who was on the brink of madness, because like the others the Flower started to corrupted her even though she found a method to prevent it.

After the battle, the Black Flower started to panic, because its hosts were disappearing. In the end Zero let herself taken over and transformed into a gigantic white statue with the lower body of a Flower with five petals. In the centrum of the giantic Flower and the five petals as well appeared Zero and her sisters. They started to sing the Black Song, which started the countdown of the world destruction. Only a Dragon could destroy it. Mikhail defended himself from the deadly but beautiful song, while awaiting the moment to destroy the evil being. But the song brought him almost on the brink of despair and sadness, the song of the six sisters was about him. In the end where he was almost taken over by his emotions, he used his special ability to destroy the Flower and sealing the Intoners away.

But in the end the Flower still lurked for another host, and that was Mikhail. But it backfired. As a dragon, Mikhail could seal the power within and he learned through the memories of the Intoners, which were also in him, to harness it.

Years, centuries and millenias passed since the destruction of the Black Flower. Mikhail evolved to a Legendary Elder Dragon, the most powerful One. With his power as a Holy Dragon and the Black Flower he was a being that was unrivaled. He became gigantic. His scales were harder than adamantium. No dragon-slayer weapon could harm him anymore. Not even the blood of the elven races, which was toxic for dragons, could harm him anymore. The ocean divided itself from his powerful existence. Tornados and dreadfully storms were formed from his gigantic white wings. The earth trembled from his divine roar. He could even take various forms. But he didn't like it. The power only fed his grief and sadness.

With his powers of the Flower, the Watchers kneeled before him, obeyed and worshipped him like a god. Mikhail had become literally the embodiment of Chaos. With his _true_ _form (The CHAOS)_ , mixed with his dragon and Intoner powers he even invaded the very heavens. Only to kill the primordial god. The god used all of his playthings to destroy Mikhail, but in the end, his creation, the Flower and the Dragons had become his demise.

But most of his powers were born from his sadness, sadness that was born from the loss of his most beloved person, Zero.

Then one day, a person appeared before him, in his human form, claiming that the power that slumbered within him would be his rightful legacy. Mikhail remembered the smell of this person. The stranger lifted the hood on his head and revealed his face. Seeing the face of One enraged Mikhail. A fight began, but it was short. He killed the person who claimed his power. Mikhail observed the corpse only to find out, that it wasn't One but her brother from One's memories. He devoured the corpse of the brother and gained more power and his memories, only found out that like he was grieving for the loss of his most beloved person, his sister One.

After many years of living like a god who was worshipped by humans, elves and even dragons, the Great Red and Ophis became alerted by this. Mikhail grew stronger and stronger, so that he could even travel through dimension. Where sometime he destroyed, killed or rescued and give birth to life. But he also looked for the Intoners.

The Great Red once challenged him, but almost got killed by Mikhail's monstrous powers.

Mikhail became friends with both Ophis and the Great Red. With their friendship he could almost forget his grief from Zero's death, but only almost. Ophis and the Great Red became vary of the madness and sorrow that lived in Mikhail.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"So you came to give me your regards and now?" Mikhail asked with a stoic face, but a touch of curiosity could be seen from his face by the Great Red.

"I want to inform you, that there is fight between two dragons in another world."

"And you're saying this because…." he raised his arms with open palms to while shrugging his shoulders.

"One of them is a Red Dragon and the other is White Dragon"

Hearing this Mikhail snorted "Well despite that…it is a little bit funny" Mikhail shook his head and gave a smile.

"Yes their names are Ddraig and Albion"

"I heard from both of them, small fries, sealed away from an weak old wannabe almighty god. Always reborn in time when they are needed." When Mikhail let this sentence out, he sat himself before the Great Red. He looked at him, straight to the eyes. Eyes that belonged to one of the most powerful entities in the universe. "But there is also something other that you wish to talk with me, am I right?"

The Great Red snickered "Yes. It is about this " _Flower_ "

Mikhail narrowed his eyes when he heard the word " _Flower_ ".

"The Flower you once destroyed was a threat, that could have also destroyed other world and dimensions."

"Yes I know it, I sealed it in within me."

Yes but the world I mentioned, with Ddrag and Albion, showed this abnormality.

"What do you mean?"

"I sensed some traces of a power that was exactly like the one within you."

Hearing this caused something in Mikhail. It was fear and panic, a power like the Black Flower, a power that only destroys everything and wanders to other worlds by finding a host. But it was impossible, are possibly the Intoners...no...

"Red?" the atmosphere was almost unbearable for the True Red Dragon Emperor "Could it be coincidence that those events are similar in the world that you mention?"

"I don't know, that world has many dragon, but most of them are extinct."

"It doesn't matter. None of them would stand against the Flower. Especially Ddraig and Albion in _their awful condition._ " Mikhail raised his index and middle fingers to give the word _condition,_ more accentuation

"So?"

"Show me this world."

Before both could move they heard another voice.

"Then let me be your guide!" This voice, Mikhail could remember this voice. It was familiar but not from an enemy. Both dragons looked at a female bespectacled figure that came out from the darkness, illuminated from the small fire. The woman had straight dark brown hair. She had pigtails that reached the end of her waist. She wore a loose white blouse with a short black necktie. She also wore a very short and frilly plaid skirt with and golden belt. She had white leggings with thigh high boots. The boots had little cut. In her hand she held a bag.

Mikhail's eyes were wide open and his mouth was agape "It can't be, ACCORD!?"

 **Hello everyone. I just wanted to give a try on fanfic crossover between Drakengard (Character from Drakengard 3) and Highschool DxD because I like that game.**

 **Please review. I hope you like!**

 **If have some errors, I do what I can to correct it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: The One above all**

 **Chapter 2**

„So biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiig!" Mikhail shouted when he looked at entire Kuoh Town from the balcony of his new home, a really big apartment, but he wasn't alone.

"Be careful Mikhail-san or you will fall." Accord who was stand behind him, warned him.

"Yeeeeeeeeees." Mikhail answered like a child, "But it won't kill me, I can fly."

Even though he wasn't innocent like back then, he still had his child-like behavior. Well Accord was a little bit amused when she talked to him back then . Many years and becoming a powerful being didn't change his personality much…she hoped. But Accord didn't let her guard down. She also noticed that he showed various emotions that were untypical for the Mikhail from back then. He could show wrath, disgust, bloodlust, hate and vengeful feelings. But it seems his association with people didn't change much, possibly by ignoring humans and other humanoids after destroying the Black Flower.

Accord let out a sigh and showed a determined look, "Mikhail-san?"

"Hn?" His voice suitable to his appearance of a young man and the combination of his beautiful appearance were terrifying, but in the positive way. It could be said, that Mikhail is a chick-magnet. Others would say that he jumped out from a fairy tale book. She would even dare to say that he was someone who could awake the maternally instinct of women. A little brother type! But the problem about his appearance, were his terrifying eyes.

"I want you, to use this." Accord took a little device from her chest pocket out. It looked really weird, like a really small gun but with a metallic tip. On the back it had a red switch.

"Eh what is this?" Mikhail tilted his head.

"That Mikhail," Accord adjusted her glasses, "Is an Information Transfer Device"

"Ha?" Mikhail tilted his head again.

"Or in short ITD. It can transfer a huge amount of information into the brain of person, in short you will have all knowledge you need, to move around in this world or rather specifically in this country!" Accord explained it in little dramatic and heroic tone and pose at well.

"OHH!" Mikhail clapped with his while being astonished.

"So are you ready?"

"But I can speak the language of this country!"

"Yeah but you need to know the intercourse with the people of this country and the progress of this world as well."

"Okaaay. But one question."

"That is?"

"Ehm, it will not hurt, will it?"

"Well," again she adjusted her glasses but, now shining in a scary way, "Nothing is perfect"

Mikhail flinched, something isn't right. He began to sweat and his voice was full of fear, "It will hurt!?"

"Well, all of the test persons showed various symptoms, so…."

"TEST PERSONS!?" immediately the Intoner Three, surrounded by her _toys_ came into his mind.

"Oh come on, Mikhail-san, you are a divine dragon, a god-like being, unbearable headaches, bloody eyes, temporary blindness and panic attacks shouldn't appear at you… I think" Accord took one step to another towards Mikhail. Her glasses were still shining.

"Wait, wait, wait…let's talk, I'm sure we could find another solution." while Mikhail took one step to another backwards.

"Nope."

 ** _CLICK_**

"BRririrribiribieieieieieiei." like taser gun, the device gave Mikhail quite the shock. Accord always having a stoic face, showed a little…a malicious joy.

 ** _DUMP_**

Mikhail fell on ground while his entire body was smoking. His clothes were slightly charred.

Accord, who stood beside Mikhail, looked normal again, the glow in her glasses, vanished. She poked him several times with the foot " Mikhail-san are you….. alright?"

"Yeah I'm peachy." just like nothing happened he gave a thumps up, while still lying with his face down and smoking.

"You don't show any signs of side effects?"

"Hnn." he stood up and bends his neck from left to right.

"Good, then where are we?"

"On the Earth"

"Which country?"

"Japan."

"Which Town?"

"Kuoh Town."

"Good it worked." Accord stored the device back at her chest pocket and looked straight to Mikhail, her face was serious, "So what are we doing about the Flower?"

Like a switch was turned, Mikhail's eyes became serious. Accord almost gasped and took a step backwards.

"It will be a little bit complicated." Mikhail answer was calm.

"Why Mikhail-san?"

"Well," Mikhail went out to the balcony and let a big sigh out "The Problem is, that this world is far more delicate than I thought."

He used the balcony wall as a support. The moonlight shined directly at him, giving him a majestic aura that even the android couldn't ignore.

"Meaning?"

"To insure that I don't make havoc, I temporarily sealed most of my powers away."

"But there is also something else?"

"I sense the power of many…other beings, supernatural creatures."

"Mikhail-san you know they called Yokais, in this land"

"I know them. But there's, something else."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'm not sure, but these beings shouldn't be here."

"Mikhail-san what beings are you talking about?"

"I can sense beings from the light, beings from the twilight and beings of the darkness" he then growled out of frustration. Mikhail's eyes were full…anger "This beings shouldn't be here, _because of him. He is not here anymore._ _"_ Mikhail whispered the last part.

"Could they be a threat for us, in the future?"

"They…" Mikhail chuckled "They could try but….let's just say, I digest and poop them out quicker than they could say _what the….."_

Accord sweatdropped, "Well we shouldn't do something unnecessary. But if they you can sense them, can't they sense you, too?"

"I'm cautious"

"I hope for the sake of your future ."

"Ha?"

"Nothing Mikhail-san, but there is something that makes me think," Accord touched her chin and closed her eyes in thought "Could it be that the Flower is attracting those beings?"

"There is possible. The Flower always tries, in its first step, to bring disorder in the world where it wants to bloom."

"Well we could crush our head the entire night. The most important thing is not to rush things and act without thinking."

"You're right Accord," Mikhail raised his upper body and stared at her,

"What is it Mikhail-san?"

"How are you alive?"

"…" Accord couldn't say anything. Well what should she, that she was restored by her higher ups, or what was used to restore her. If he would knew the last part, he would definitely kill her.

"Well don't get me wrong, Accord I'm thankful that you help me. Really….but…."

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I'm not the dragon you met before, I grew a little bit up."

"Well I'm also not the person you met before."

The air was full of tension. They stared at each other, not one of them wanted to yield.

"You are hiding something from me, Accord…" Mikhail's eyes were glowing blood red. Because of the darkness it was even more intimidating.

But Accord didn't have the luxury to back down, she needed Mikhail, but Mikhail didn't need her.

Why?

Because it was simple. Mikhail is extremely powerful. So powerful, that he could destroy this entire world. But there were still rays of hope. Mikhail hasn't his full power right now and the other thing is that Mikhail hated to kill, even now. He never kills or destroys, if it is not necessary and that fact, was in her favor.

"Well I…"

"Zero killed you. I saw it with my eyes."

Accord was driven into a corner. But she was not herself (or one of her many selves) if she hadn't also question. Like this one.

"Then I could also ask you something, too?"

Mikhail raised an eyebrow.

"How could you use, no master the power of the Intoners or rather the power of the Flower?"

A really good question.

"Well…"

"I thought the dragons hate the Flower?"

"….." Mikhail could also not say anything. In truth he wanted to say it, but the truth was much crueler, because he knew why the dragons and the Flower have an everlasting feud. But this wisdom is something that should never be said. He and the Flower were one, but he paid a price more terrifying than the Intoners.

"Mikhail-san?"

"Hn?"

"Please trust me!" For the first time, Mikhail could see Accord with an honest face. She was in a pinch, he could see it, even feel it. "I don't plan to betray you or harm you"

No lies.

"Trust me. What I want for is the best. I just want a happy end…"

GROOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL

….. talking about a bad timing.

"Accord?"

"Yes…..Mikhail-san?"

"I'm huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuungry" like a little child, he cried and held his belly. His eyes were suddenly human-like, but beautifully red, like rubies.

Accord sighed. At least the tension was gone. But she wasn't sure if Mikhail did it intentionally or he was just as goofy as ever.

"Accord, please make me food!"

Definitely the last one. Definitely.

"PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEE"

It must be the last one. But why did she felt a crushing defeat.

Then when she saw his teary eyes his slender body and pale skin combined with his small mouth with his soft lips….., "Wait, wait, wait. He is…cuter than me!"

For a woman, definitely the worse defeat ever, when a boy is much cuter and more beautiful than you.

But Accord learned something. Mikhail could switch between his old self and….well in the moment she should observe his behavior more.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **Somewhere in Kuoh at the same time.**

A young girl with long black hair down until her hips and grey eyes which were observing the city above the night sky was caught in her thoughts. Her ears were different from a normal human. They had pointed tips. She wore a violet and black goth lolita dress which exposed her entire chess. Her eyes were emotionless. It was Ophis a dragon god known as the Ouroboros Dragon or the Infinite Dragon God.

She closed her eyes, "Mikhail, so you have come to this world." Then she showed a slight smile that let made her look very cute.

"Ophis-sama," An attractive, bespectacled young man with blonde hair who wore a business suit appeared behind her from a magic seal. His hair was styled with a short side braid and he had a stoic face. It was Arthur Pendragon, not the original, but his descendant, "It is time. The preparations are done. The others are waiting."

"…."

"Ophis-sama? Did something happen?"

"No…..Arthur. But it seems that an old friend of mine appeared."

"Ophis-sama?"

"It seems something …..extraordinary will happen…..," then she showed another smile which surprised Arthur.

 _"_ _Did she just smile?"_

But shortly Arthur regained his composure and asked the powerful dragon god with a serious face, "Will he be a….hindrance?"

When Ophis heard that sentence, she….chuckled, only short. But it was enough, that Arthur was surprised, really suprised.

"Arthur…...the real…question would be…..," she turned her head to the young descendant, her eyes were emotionless but almost, Arthur could swear that he saw small signs of happiness, "If we are a hindrance, for him."

Arthur's eyes widened after hearing that.

"Arthur…."

"Yes, Ophis-sama?"

"I'm only saying this once…if you see a man with radiant golden hair…..and blood-ruby–like eyes…..make sure to avoid him…..did you understand?"

Arthur raised an eyebrow, but he immediately bowed as an understanding.

"Also make sure….that the others know this as well…"

"As you wish Ophis-sama."

 _"Mikhail, I will wait for you...Our beloved treasure is here..."_

Then both of them vanished in a magic seal.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Mikhail-san what are you doing?" Accord asked Mikhail who stood on the balcony, with closed eyes.

"Nothing, I just greeted….it's nothing." He turned around and smiled at Accord who looked dumbfounded and tilted her head in question.

"The food is ready."

"YAAAAAAY."

 **Greetings, here is the second chapter of The Devil's Flower.**

 **Sorry if it hadn't more characters from the DxD-Universum.**

 **I try to write longer chapters, but that would take more time.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: A dragon with no luck**

After spending some time, in Kuoh Town, Mikhail adapted in his new surroundings. Even Accord was astonished about his progress. Despite having the knowledge of everything, he had gained, she feared that he was overburden with the technology in this world. But unfortunately she was wrong, very wrong.

In short amount of time, Mikhail was addicted to….anime, video games and the Internet. Accord feared that she unleashed something terrible.

But there was also another thing that impressed her. Because of the unusual mix of energy that Mikhail felt, both of them come to an agreement to visit the local school, Kuoh Academy.

 **The Devil's Flower**

While some time passed, Accord and Mikhail became famous and popular in Kuoh Academy. Both of them transferred from oversea into the new school under the name Utahime and as siblings.

This surname was Accord's idea. When Mikhail heard that, he said….. "What an awesome name!"

Accord became famous, not only because of her extremely good grades. She was considered as a beautiful bespectacled girl. Some of them were daring to say, that the Student Council President Shitori Sona was under her. Well both of them had a similiar personality, only with one difference. Accord had more fullness on her body than her. This was mostly said from the male students of Kuoh Academy. No one even asked her anymore, why she always brought her bag into the school.

But there were even some female students that called Accord, Onee-sama. The most humorous part was, that she liked it.

With Mikhail, it wasn't much different. On his first day on Kuoh, he received fifty-five love letters from different years, but mostly from the upperclassmen. Why? Because of Mikhail's happy go-lucky personality. He engulfed everyone with his fresh and cute personality. Female students were screaming when he was near them. Whenever they could, they flirted with him. They touched him, cuddled with him and petted his head. Sometimes he received hugs or they pressed their cheeks on his. Someone even tried to cross-dress him, but that was another story.

While his notes were not good as his _Nee-sama Accord,_ he was good at Japanese Language and Sports and History, the last one thanks to the ITM. But the most insane part was that some maniacs named him, Kuoh's Little Brother. Truly terrifying. But Mikhail didn't care.

While he received some _kyaah_ , or _cute_ , oh I want to _cuddle with him_ , from many females, even outside of the school, he also received envious glares of death from the male students. Especially the infamous Perverted Trio, Sexual Harassment Paparazzi Matsuda, Three Sizes Scouter Motohama and the self-proclaimed Harem King Hyoudou Issei.

They even tried to beat him into a pulp because of his popularity. But Mikhail laidback and playful thought it was a friendly brawl, like dragons would have. But the problem was that the three of them weren't dragons. _He_ literally beat them into a pulp, what improved his popularity with the female student body. Even some male students were grateful, because the Perverted Trio harassed their girlfriends or relatives. Mikhail confused about the outcome asked his _sister_ why the three are so much hated. She explained everything. Listening and explained, what is wrong with the three, Mikhail was extremely angry at those leeches. He decided to ignore them.

But the school thing didn't thwart their true intentions. After some investigations, they found the source of energy, the Student Council Body and the Occult Research Club. The ORC was leaded and managed by a foreigner named Rias Gremory, one of the two Ladies of Kuoh Academy. She had long crimson hair that reminded him of Red, beautiful blue eyes, fair skin and a buxom body.

Mikhail felt, when he met her for the first time, that she wasn't human. She was also powerful. Not enough to harm him, but enough to become wary. The same could be said with Shitori Sona. He and Accord decided to hold some distance and observe them, but Mikhail didn't care much for them. He concentrated to find traces of the Black Flower.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Did you find some clues, Mikhail?" Accord asked Mikhail. Both of them sat in the cafeteria. It was the beginning of lunchtime and they hadn't much time, before their admirer would show up.

"Nope, no traces. The scent and energy of those not-humans makes it harder."

Accord tapped her chin, "This is problematic. If we search for other places, we couldn't observe Grimory-san and Shitori-san."

"Especially when their scent are slightly similar to the Watchers."

Hearing this, caused Accord to rais her eyebrows, "But I thought, those Watchers, or how you name them, were angels."

"Watchers are both angels and demons in my dimension."

There was also something that bothered him more, because Gremory and Shitori smelled like them, but the smell of the Flower was weak almost faint. Pictures of Gabriel, Ezrael, Zophiel, Amaros and Galgaliel came into his mind. Daemons similar to…..no…he cut his thoughts.

"It is a strange coincidence that the Watchers are having the same names as the angels in this and my world."

"Maybe it isn't."

"What do you mean, Mikhail?"

"Shh, some people are coming."

"Ah Accord-onee-sama can we sit with you?" A girl with long black hair and green eyes and her friend were asking to sit with them.

Accord smiled, "Today is not good, Chikage-san, I and my brother have something private to talk."

"Oh excuse me!" she and her entourage bowed "Then can we walk home together, Onee-sama?" they didn't back off.

Accord would like to sigh, but instead she rather smiled, "Of course, we can."

"Wonderful!" Chikage and her group were pleased by hearing this "We are waiting for you at the gate!"

The group bowed and looked to Mikhail "See you, Mikhail-chan."

"See ya, Chikage-senpai." Affter saying that, several of the girl gave him winks and air-kisses.

"Popular as ever."

"Ehehehe." Mikhail laughed and held rubbed the back of his head "Why didn't you say no, now I have to go alone and I don't wanna."

"Well, they wouldn't give in, but Chikage's father is the Mayor of Kuoh Town, so I have some possibilities to gain information."

"Woow, nice thought." Mikhail answered in a cheerful tone. "Then I should look for some traces, after school.

 **The Devil's Flower**

After the school ended, Mikhail didn't walk out from the gate, he literally escaped by jumping over the walls, most likely many of female students were waiting for him. They always wanted to drag him to dates and sometimes into buildings called Love Hotels.

When he asked Accord about dates she answered him, "It is a time were two people that liked each other spent time."

Not that he liked the girls, he spent time with some of them, but there was only one person he liked.

When Accord heard that, she smiled at him and petted his head, because she knew which person he meant.

He also asked her about Love Hotels, which made Accord silent. To his surprise, her face became red, which was new to him, because the Accord in his memory was mostly emotionless. She only said, "Don't bother it and refuse them." then she was silent.

But whatever, Mikhail was looking forward for the park. After searching, he always rested on the benches and watch the fountain. Especially when it was dawn, the water became really shiny and as a dragon, he liked shiny things.

"Aww man, I'm pooped!" Mikhail was walking towards his destination, while thinking. This world was familiar to him. He remembered that he was here, but a long, long time ago. He was here when that useless one was waging a war with daemons or demons, but whatever. He didn't think too much about it. His only thought was to destroy the new seed of the Flower.

After some time, he arrived at the park, but something was off, really, really off. There were three beings.

Mikhail sniffed to the air "Magic, a being of the twilight and darkness." He sniffed again, "A….human, oh, oh, not good." again sniffing more while walking towards the park, "I smell…" Mikhail's face grimaced in fear and anger, and he started to run, run to the source of the flowery scent.

 **The Devil's Flower**

In the park, the pervert Issei was currently hugged by his girlfriend Yuuma. She was a beautiful girl with long black hair, violet eyes and white-skin.

"Issei-kun, could you do me a favor?"

The leecher smiled and begun to stutter a bit, "O….Of course….Yuuma-chan! Whatever it is I try!"

"Can you die for me, please?"

"Eh? What?"

Right before the girl could do anything she was tackled by Mikhail, grabbed and thrown into the fountain.

Issei, bewildered by seeing this, yelled at him, "You….you bastard, what are you doing with Yu…..", before he could end his insult, he was punched by Mikhail with a knifehand strike and went k.o. Mikhail caught him and threw him into the forest part, before the enemy could see it.

Then **"SHRING"** a glowing spear rushed towards the humanoid dragon, but he easily evaded it, with a side step.

"You bastard." The once innocent-looking girl who was threwn into the fountain wasn't there anymore, instead her, was another person. She also had long black hair and violet eyes, but her face looked more mature and far more sadistic. Instead of a school uniform she wore a black, strap-like outfit, probably made from leather, around and under her breasts, a thong with three thin straps was around her hips, gloves that run right up her arms and guards on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder. She also wore jet-black thigh high three thin straps boots with three thin straps.

When Mikhail saw her, in her true form, she reminded him of Five, who also wore such daring armor or clothes or whatever.

"You little worm, you dare to humiliate me, Raynare from the Grigori!" Venom dripped from her words. She flapped with her black wings and rose up.

" _Grigori_!" thought Mikhail "That rang a bell, he was really in this world, but his thoughts were now at his enemy.

"Ah, sorry, but I couldn't let him die." Mikhail shrugged innocently with his shoulders, "He is an idiot, but whatever it is or whoever it is, I don't like killing."

"As I would respect your lousy ideals, you lowly being!"

"Don't yell I understand you from up there Raynare, beside why do you want to kill him?"

"Don't speak my name so casually you worm! Now tell me where that pathetic boy is and I will make your death as painless as possible," then after a second look at her enemy, Raynare begun to smile and licked her lips "Or better you become my slave! I promise you, three meals per day and some fun."

A cold shiver run down his spine when Mikhail heard her proposal "I-Im sorry but I refuse." He clapped his hands and gave and honest answer.

"Then die!" The fallen angel threw one spear after another.

But Mikhail was quick. He crushed all spears with his hand and then vanished.

"What the….!"

"Behind you." When she heard the voice, her head was clawed with an immense power. Raynare was smashed right into the walkway. She could feel the hard cement on her face and fragments cutting in her delicate flesh.

Mikhail didn't kill her, but that doesn't mean he would let her go so easily. He turned her around, smashed his right feet in the centrum of her chest.

"Where is the Flower!" He yelled at her.

Raynare ignored his question. She raised her right arm and tried to summon another light spear.

But Mikhail was quicker, he casted a spell. On Raynare's neck and both arms and legs as well, appeared pure-white magic seal. When they vanished magic bonds, restrained her on the ground. The bonds were also pure white. Runs that were unknown to her where spinning in them, and draining her power.

( ** _The bonds look like the white song waves from Drakengard 1 and 3 from the Grotesquerie Queen. and the Black Flower._** )

"Unbound me you worm!" Raynare struggled, but she couldn't free herself. Before the fallen could spit another insult, Mikhail gripped her cheeks and his face was close to hers, that both of them could almost kiss.

But that wasn't time for a good mood. Right now Raynare looked at Mikhail's eyes with terror. His bloodshot and red-glowing draconic eyes were fixated with wrath at her.

"Where is…..THE FLOWER!" His voice was mixed with a deep growling caused Raynare to panic.

 _"S-s-s-scary!"_ She thought. Right know Mikhail showed his entire blood lust.

"WHERE IS THE FLOWER!"

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about, unhand me!" Raynare began more to struggle and panic. Whoever he is, or whatever he is, her instincts are telling her to fly away, away from that monster in human form.

 **"Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrgaghghhh."** Mikhail began to growl, his grip became firmer.

"Grugh!" Raynare gasped for air, tears streamed out of the corners of her eyes.

Before the world became dark, she could hear the sound of another throwing spear. The light spear flew channeled his way to Mikhail. But instead of evading it, he simply caught the weapon and crushed it into glittering pieces. He looked unimpressed to the new enemy.

"Oh not bad, worm. I'm impressed!" The person who threw the spear appeared from the sky, with black wings like Raynare. It was a middle-aged-looking man. He had short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with an ascot, black pants and shoes. He also wore a black fedora.

"It seems you need some help Raynare-sama." He shoved his hat a little bit back, to get a better sight of the battlefield.

Mikhail was distracted and let the grip on Raynare loose a bit, "Don't talk Dohnaseek, get that thing off me."

"Immediately. My name is Dohnaseek from the Grigori, prepare yourself…..… Grraaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Before the new guy could say another world, Mikhail appeared before him packed him with both arms and… bit into his right shoulder. Fleshy and juicy noises sounds paired with the sound of breaking bones echoed through the air. The copper scent of blood filled Mikhail's nose, causing him to loose more of his concentration, while Dohnaseek could only watch in the eyes of Mikhail before he immediately slew around like a toy and smashed into the ground like his superior.

Mikhail punched him in his face, breaking his nose before he yelled at him with an scornfull voice "I smell a faint scent. The scent of the Flower! Where is the Flower!"

Dohnaseek tried to free himself from the grip of his enemy, but he received more strike at his face.

 **"ANSWER ME!"**

"Hii!", the dandy looking man shrieked like a little girl.

"I think it is enough." Suddenly a female voice could be heard.

"Ah, I forgot about her." Mikhail calmed himself, turning his eyes normal and turned around to see…Rias Gremory _"Dammit I why did I forget her!"_

Because of his lack of concentration, the magic spell vanished and Raynare could distance herself from Mikhail.

When she could barely stand on her two legs, she yelled at her subordinate "Dohnaseek, up with your sorry ass!"

Both fallen angels flapped with their wings and rose up to the sky.

Raynare pointed with her finger at Mikhail "You bastard. You will regret it. Mark my words, I will torture and slowly kill you!" Then she and her subordinate vanished.

"Oi wait you….."

"It's alright Mikhail-san let them."

"Mmmh, damn, what the hell."

"I just asked that myself." The beautiful girl crossed her arms under her well-endowed chest and looked curiously at Mikhail.

Mikhail was a powerful kind of dragon. Over the time he gained the ability to feel strong emotions, like love, greed, anger, hate. Right now he could read from her gaze that he is, in the moment, a potential threat for her.

"Mikhail-san who are you, or better what are you?"

"Um."

"And how could you beat to fallen angels, so easily?"

" _Weird!"_ now her gaze was a little bit mixed with curiosity…..greed!?

"Ano….um….how…." Mikhail began to stutter, he could feel cold sweat from his forehead.

"I expected those two Fallen and Issei to be here, but not you."

A chance! To turn the tables.

"Wait, how did you know that they were here, Gremory-senpai?" With an innocent but slightly intimidate tone he evaded her interrogation.

"That….."

 _"_ _Yes, bullseye!"_

"…"

"There are only three possibilities." Mikhail's eyes had become serious. Those ruby-like eyes were suddenly dark.

Rias flinched taking a step back, " _Something is not right!_ " she thought.

Mikhail continued to list the possibilities "You were here before them or you work with them or you expected everything to happen."

"That is…." Rias could utter more words.

" _Baam, in your face! I'm awesome_ " while Mikhail praised himself in his thoughts, Rias tried to find way to explain.

"OPPAI!"

A chance from the heavens, or rather from hell for her.

"Oh…right, I forgot about him." Mikhail scratched his head and walked to the forest part of the park. He put his arm into a bush and pulled Hyoudou Issei out, who was still in the land of dreams. "Oppai, big!" Or in the Land of Big Oppai…

"Is he…okay?" Rias asked curiously.

Mikhail noticed the worry in her voice and decided not push her around anymore, for now. Curse his gentleness.

"He is okay, after a night of sleep he will, happily talk about big breast and harems like ever, but he will have some headaches." He explained while laying the pervert comfortable on a bench.

"Good." Rias sighed with relieved.

Then she turned to Mikhail "Mikhail-san about the matter before….."

"Wait, before that…."

"What!?" Mikhail came with a determinate gaze at her. Then he walked to her with open arms.

" _Is he going to attack me!?"_ Before the girld could react, his two hands were gripping her delicate shoulders " _What powerful grip!_ " Rias couldn't move, his face came closer and closer.

"Eh no, wait!" her face had become red, she closed her eyes.

Then "Kun, kun." He sniffed at her.

"Eh?" She opened her eyes and was dumbfounded.

"Kun, kun… _she smells a little bit similar like a Watcher , but better. No malice, no thirst for blood, but a little bit greedy, though."_

He continued to sniff around her more.

 _"_ _What, what is he doing?"_ Rias was in awe. It was like a thunder had struck her. She looked at him while he sniffed at her with closed eyes _"He is beautiful!"_ her face had become hotter.

"Kun, kun _, no significant Flower traces, good she is save."_ He parted from the girl and smiled at her.

"Sorry, just a safety measure!" He bowed.

"Eh…wait, no..it..how…why!" she couldn't utter one sentence right.

"Mmh?" Mikhail tilted his head in confusion "What's the matter? Is something not right? Your face is red..."

" _Is he making fun of me!?_ " now Mikhail could see anger in her face, but why?.

 _"_ _Why is she angry at me?"_

After some seconds and taking a breath, Rias regained her composure "Mikhail-san…."

"You can call me Mikhail" He said it with a cheerful voice and smile.

" _He is really making fun of me!_ " Again anger flared in her, but she swallowed it quickly.

She coughed and regained her ojou-sama like attitude "Mikhail-san I know you have many questions and I also know…."

"I know that you're not human, Senpai."

"Huh!"

Then Mikhail realized his mistake _"Oh crap! I shouldn't have said that!"_

Then right now Rias looked at him with intimidates eyes that said "A possible enemy."

"How do you know that?" She raised an eyebrwo

"Ehm…ano…" The tables have turned, again.

"I'm waiting." Now she tapped her left feet on the ground.

She looked like a mother who was waiting for an explanation from a child, when it broke something.

 _"_ _There is only one way!"_ Mikhail made a step backwards and took a stance.

Rias raised an eyebrow _"Will he attack?"_

Then…. "Look Senpai, there is something shiny on sky!" He pointed at the sky while shouting

….

…..

…..

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Aho, Aho!" some crows flew above them.

…

…

Rias sweatdropped _"Is….he serious?"_.

"….."

Rias sighed, she closed her eyes and held her hand on her forehand out of frustration "Mikhail….are you serious?" Then she opened her eyes, only to see…no one. Mikhail was gone.

….

"Oppai, eheheheh." Issei who was still out of cold dreamed of more breasts.

…

…

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She shouted full of anger.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Oh, man she is angry." Mikhail was above the park. On his back were two pure-white dragon wings with golden claws. Glowing runes and lines decorate his already beautiful wings.

"What should I do!? Accord will be angry!" He hanged his shoulders and tears came out from his eyes "I hope she will not forbid me my dinner."

Before anyone could saw him, he flew away.

 **Greeting Khan here.**

 **This is the third chapter of The Devil's Flower.**

 **Hope you like it.**

 **I already work on chapter 4. I hope you look forward to it.**

 **Khan out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: DRAGONXDEVIL**

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail was a dragon, a dragon that experienced many things. Crazy and psychotic singing girls, bloodthirsty angels, mutated daemons and an evil entity.

He also experienced a battle-crazy red dragon, a powerful god in form of a 12 year old girl that followed him everywhere, wars, monstrous creatures, gods, devils, dragons, djinns and reapers.

Sometimes he was hunted and sometimes he was even worshipped.

Sometimes he just lived like a normal person among others.

In another world he even fought against a gigantic mutant hamster, which was the result of a batshit crazy scientist combined with a broken heart and alcohol and well the beloved hamster of his ex-wife…., but that was another story.

But this was on his Top 10 of most fearful moments.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 ** _Utahime Apartment_**

Mikhail was currently kneeling on the floor. He sweated extremely and was looking up at Accord, who crossed her arms while glaring at him.

She breathed out "Mikhail."

Mikhail twitched "Y-yes!"

She adjusted her glasses "Why were you so reckless." Her voice was still calm, but in a angry way.

"I told you, they wanted to kill him!" He explained while raising his arms and open palms.

"I'm not angry about rescuing Hyoudou-san…" she sighed. Truth to be told, she was happy that Mikhail rescued a human. That showed that he still cared for other beings. "In fact, you did well….."

"That means….."

"BUT….," Mikhail twitched again "You let enemies fled, who had possibly connections to the Black Flower, and you forget about Gremory-san, which you also told, that you knew that she wasn't human!"

"I'M SORRY!" He placed his forehead on the floor.

"NO dinner!"

"Wah!"

"Make yourself something."

"But…."

"Good night." She opened the door of the living room and closed it with a loud bang.

"….."

 **The Devil's Flower**

Accord thought that Mikhail, despite being his past was more mature then before, what he was, but it really seems is character didn't change much. But she didn't knew, that Mikhail could not surprise her anymore…

How wrong she was.

In the morning, Accord woke up in her room. It was an empty and cold looking rom. White wands, only a bed, a closet and a little night desk for make-up and hair. Then she dressed in Kuoh Academy girls' uniform.

The uniform was made of a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon with a collar, a black shoulder cape. A matching button-down corset and a magenta skirt with white accents.

She didn't wear the shoulder cape but instead her white leggings .

When she walked into the living room, an incredible good smell was literally dancing into her nostrils.

She looked at the table and her eyes almost popped out. On the kitchen table was food that looked something from a three-star restaurant.

"Ah Accord good morning!" Mikhail, who wore Kuoh Academy boys' uniforms which consisted of a black blazer with white accents over a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar and matching black pants with brown dress shoes, greeted her.

He also wore an apron and held a cup of coffee, ready for Accord.

Accord was deadpanned.

"Here, your coffee." He smiled radiantly, and by god he even twinkled.

"Thank…you." Still with a dumbfounded look on her face, she couldn't even comprehend what was going on.

"You're alright?" Mikhail asked.

"No, but how did you….."

"Ah, right," He took the apron off, folded it and laid it on the couch "I thought about yesterday and how I depended too much on you because of food and well you see…."

"Okay…" She took a gulp from the coffee in her hands, her eyes widened _"That is good!"_

"Come on, let's eat!" He winked at her.

She sat, still not knowing, what the hell happened.

"Is that… Egg Benedict! And those….pancakes!

Miso-soup, rice, egg-rolls, fried vegetables, bacon, omelets and even sandwiches and even a whole glazed ham!

"Mi-Mikhail how did you…. I mean…."

"You mean how I could cook something like that?"

"Yes."

"You know, when I absorbed the Black Flower, I also absorbed, the abilities and memories of the Intoners, even their knowledge.

"…."

"Two and One were extremely good cooks."

"I see." Accord couldn't still comprehend what happened. She took her fork and ate something from the food.

"And…..?"

"SOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD." Accord wanted to scream and yell it out, but she held her composure. She adjusted her glasses and spoke in a cool and calm manner "It's good. Thank you."

Mikhail smiled "Glad you like it." Well he always cooked for Ophis back then. Even though she doesn't need any source for nutrition, she always asked him to make something for her. He didn't ask why, but hey it was for someone special.

He started to eat while obsverving Accord, who tried to hold back with eating.

But Accord only thought on one thing, Mikhail was more beautiful than her and even a better cook. Accord could hear her women points steadily falling. She was frustrated.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 ** _In Kuoh Academy_**

Mikhail was nervous, since beginning of the school he felt that someone was observing him. That someone was Kiba Yuuto.

The dragon could also confirm that Kiba's scent was similar to Rias Gremory and Sona Shitori.

But he let him do whatever his task was. If Kiba Yuuto would do something violent….than he would expect Mikhail's claws and that would be messy...

But whatever….

Now it was lunch break and Mikhail couldn't wait to eat his handmade manjus, when suddenly….

"Kyaaah, it's Kiba-sama!"

"What, Kiba-chan!"

"Kyaah, look at me!"

"Excuse me but is Utahime Mikhail-kun here?

Again a day without eating in peace.

"Eh?"

"It can't be….

"Kuoh's prince and beautiful little brother….TOGETHER!?"

"The MikhailxYuuto pair is finally born!?"

 _"_ _What are they talking?"_ Mikhail was curious about what pairing means.

"Oh my god, a dream comes true!"

Then a handsome boy walked directly to Mikhail's seat. Yuuto was young man with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eye. The typical bishounen.

"Good day, Utahime-kun." He bowed at greeted Mikhail, who was still normal looking and greeted back.

"Good day, Kiba-san. How can I help you?" Mikhail could see that Kiba's smile was one hundred percent fake. He also could feel…a great rage and sadness in him. But Mikhail was not like him. He was genuinely friendly to everyone. Because Kiba is possible enemy, he showed him respect and kindness, for now.

Mikhail smiled, and it was an honest smile on the contrary of Kiba's.

"Kyaah, Mikhail-chan's smile is so beautiful.

"Yes, Yes, I need my pen!"

But back to the topic.

"Rias-buchou wants to talk with you.

 _"_ _Oh oh."_ Thought Mikhail.

"NOOO!"

"Both most handsome boys of Kuoh….

"One of the Onee-sans wants to talk with him.

"I hate you…"

Mikhail received more death glares than ever, but it didn't even concern him.

 **The Devil's Flower**

Kiba and Mikhail were walking directly to the ORC. The dragon noticed that Kiba didn't even let his eyes from him.

While walking through the old school building of Kuoh Academy, Mikhail question himself what he will do. Accord left early. Why? Because of two reasons, looking for traces and those Fallen and avoiding Gremory and Shitori.

On the first thought, Accord was against it, but Mikhail assured her, that he can do it. While Gremory was busy with him, she could go more out for her search. She must only be wary of Shitori.

"We are here, Utahime-kun." Kiba stopped before an old and big wooden door. He knocked at her and opened it.

When Mikhail walked in, he could see three couches and an antique wooden table in the centrum of the room. Before them were a large desk and some shelves with crystal ball, old figures and books many bookds.

"Ara, ara, it seems our guest came."

When Mikhail heard the familiar voice, the hairs on his neck stood up and he had goosebumps. He looked to the person which was the cause of it. In the room was one of the two Onee-samas of Kuoh, Himejima Akeno.

Akeno was around the same age as Rias. She had a buxom figure and very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair was tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs. Her hair was kept in by an orange ribbon.

Mikhail could feel that she has darkness and twilight in her. Honestly he was confused. He also noticed that she smelled similar like the Fallen who appeared yesterday but also like Kiba and Gremory at the same time.

She walked towards him and bowed "Finally we can talk eye to eye, _Kuoh's little brother._ " Then she smiled.

But it was not a smile that Mikhail liked.

It was a smile that Mikhail once experienced.

It was a smile of longing and…..lust.

If he didn't know it better, he would think that Five was reborn, reborn as Himejima Akeno. Both of them had almost the same eyes, the same feelings and the same oral expression. If she would to start to moan at every insult and flippant comments, he would break a leg.

But…

"Good day, Himejima-senpai." He greeted her with a smiling, not a fake, like Kiba, and bowed.

"Ara, ara," Her face became slightly red and she held one of her hands at her cheek "How cute you are, Mikhail-kun."

"Ehehe, thank you."

"Tsk"

"Oh what is wrong, Issei-kun? Are you perhaps, jealous?"

Mikhail turned his gaze to the figure who sat agitated on a couch.

"Damn handsome." He crossed his arms and gave another death glare at Mikhail who walked towards to him.

Mikhail stood before the perverted boy and observed him _"He is not human anymore. He smells like them."_

"What!? Do you want to fight!?"

"No, I'm glad you're okay." Honestly he was really relieved, that Issei was okay. Mikhail's thoughts were also with him. He felt shame and guilt for leaving him there at the park.

"You're glad!" Issei rose up "First you beat me to shit and then yesterday you broke me almost my neck and threw me into a thorn bush!

"Issei-kun…," Akeno sighed "Isn't it rude against Mikhail-kun, your savior?"

"But, Akeno-senpai!"

"Issei-senpai is just jealous of Mikhail-senpai."

Again a new voice. Mikhail looked around and saw Toujou Koneko aka the mascot of the ORC. She was currently sitting on the couch, across from Issei.

Koneko was a petite girl around 15 years with white hair and hazel-colored eyes. It was hard to comprehend that she was a highschool girl. She looked really younger. The front of her hair had two long bangs going past her shoulders. Several bangs were hanging over her forehead The back of her hair had a short bob cut. She also wore a black cat hair clip on both sides.

She reminded Mikhail of Ophis, who was calm, with an stoic face and monotone voice.

"What do you mean Koneko-chan?" Akeno asked the cat-like girl.

"Because Issei-senpai is a pervert and Mikhail-senpai not."

"That hurts Koneko-chan." Issei began to cry.

Then Kiba coughed "Back to the topic, Akeno-senpai where is Rias-buchou?"

"Well, she and Sona-kaichou are in the middle of a talk, but she will appear in the next minutes."

"Is that so…"

She turned to Mikhail and bowed "I'm sorry for the absence of our Buchou, even though she called you here, Mikhail-kun."

"Ah don't sweat it." Mikhail shrugged.

"Ara, ara, I didn't thought you were so mature." She held hand before her mouth and smiled.

"Ehehe thank you!" Mikhail rubbed the back of his head and smiled with closed eyes.

"Why don't you sit?" She pointed at the empty couch across from the big desk.

"Sure!" Mikhail answered vigorously.

"How about some tea?"

"Sure, Senpai. While waiting I can eat my sweets!" The humanoid dragon showed with joy the paper bag with the manjus.

Immediately Koneko twitched and walked to him and while focusing on the bag.

"Here please" Akeno placed a cup of black tea on the desk.

"Thank you!" Mikhail took one of the rice sweets out and began to eat.

 _Stare_

After he took the second manju out of the back, Mikhail noticed that Koneko looked at him, curiously, and with a fore finger on her lips.

He took a bite.

Staaaaaaaare...

She still looked at him. Does she want some?

Staaaaaaaare...

Mikhail bit on the manju and took another one out.

"You want one?"

The white-haired girl nodded.

"Here."

With light-speed the girl took the sweet and began to eat it.

"It is good?"

The girl nodded. "It is really good." Then she looked again at the paper bag.

"You want more?"

She nodded again.

"Okay." Then he tapped on his lap.

 **The Devil's Flower**

In the moment there were five people in the ORC. One was sitting on a coach. Another person sat on his lap while eating sweets.

The other three were looking at them, with various emotions.

"Ara, ara it seems Koneko-chan took a liking to you." Akeno looked at Mikhail and Koneko, amused.

Right now Tojou Koneko was sitting on the lap of Mikhail, with a blissful face.

She was eating sweets while Mikhail petted her head and played with her hair.

"You like that, Koneko?" Mikhail smiled, with joy, because he found a new friend.

"Hn." Koneko felt like she was in paradise, while Issei was glaring and cursing Mikhail.

 _"Rngh, he even engulfed Koneko-chan!"_

Kiba chuckled and looked amused at the duo.

Akeno spoke "Koneko-chan, don't forget to leave some for us."

Koneko, still in bliss, nodded "Roger, Akeno-senpai." Shortly she began to purr.

"Ara, ara, ufufu." Akeno looked more amused.

After some time the door of the ORC opened. A beautiful crimson-haired girl walked in "I'm sorry for letting you …" Rias, who made eye contact with Mikhail, saw Koneko who was being petted on his lap. She sweatdropped. "I see you found something to occupy yourself…."

Mikhail shook with his head "Nah, I found a new friend! Don't you think Koneko?"

Koneko continued purred and didn't even paid attention. Her eyes were still closed, while Mikhail's hands were on her head and chin.

"Ara, ara!"

"Rngh!"

"So before we start I think we should introduce ourselves. My name is Rias Gremory from the Gremory Family, currently in the 3rd year, nice to meet you, again." She bowed.

Then Akeno step forward "My name is Himejima Akeno, Vice-President of the ORC and currently in the 3rd year, nice to meet you Mikhail-kun." Then she bowed.

Kiba steped forward, with his left hand of his chest "I'm Kiba Yuuto, 2nd like you, nice to finally meet you, Utahime-kun." He bowed.

Rias spoke up "I think you and Koneko, are already acquainted…..or rather close..."

Koneko looked up and saw in Mikhail's red eye "Toujou Koneko….1st year, thanks for the sweets. You also are good in petting, Senpai…

Everybody sweatdropped.

"And for Issei…" Rias didn't finished her sentence.

"I'm Hyoodou Issei the one you punched to shit! Nice to meet you." Venom litteraly dripped from his lips.

Rias sighed and sat on her desk "Mikhail-kun, about yesterday…"

"I'm listening." Mikhail immediately stopped petting Koneko. Before he drew his hands back, Koneko gripped them and turned around.

"What is it Koneko?"

"Why did you stop?" Her eyes looked desirably at him.

"Oh sorry!" And Mikhail continued to pet her. Again his fingers run through her soft white hair.

Everyone sweatdropped also again.

"Ahem, about yesterday!" Rias coughed to gain the attention of everyone.

"Ah, I'm sorry about deceiving you." The dragon lowered his head, bowing was not possible due the cute little girl on his lap.

Rias gripped her hands together. A tick mark appeared at her forehead. "Don't…mention that."

"Then how about I make it up to you?"

Rias raised an eyebrow, I chance of information, or better…..

"You can start to tell me w….." But she was interrupted by Mikhail.

"I know, I sing for you!"

"Eh!?" Know Rias was startled.

"Ara, ara." Akeno smiled.

"No, you don't need….."

"Ah don't worry, Senpai, I can sing very good!" He raised his arm with and fist, and his voice was cheerfully.

"No, listen…" Rias tried to bend everything right, but Mikhail didn't listen.

"Koneko, I must stand up, is it okay?"

"Why?" Her eyes were like a weapon, Mikhail just wanted to hug the young girl and cuddle with her, like he did often with Ophis.

"Don't worry I will continue after I finished it."

"Hn." The girl nodded and stood up.

"Mikhail-kun…listen…" Rias still tried desperately to stop Mikhail, but Akeno laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on Buchou why not? Let Mikhail-kun sing for you!"

"Akeno! Argh whatever, I don't care!" She sighed again and looked at Mikhail who cleared his throat.

"Cough, cough, good I start."

Then….

The magic began to flow…

Kuroihana

anokoega

kowaretameno aru mama

tsukurimaitsu aru mama

imi

atarase ri

hametsuau ta

kemonoto nari tokiri

kuroihana

anokoega

inorinochiga aru mama

kuroihana

anoutaga

zangenohiga aru mama

kie

(The Black Flower is the voice

which abides in this broken eye

Where it remained since its creation

awaiting its purpose.

A harmless song of ruin

which creates a monster

that harms itself and others

The Black Flower is the voice

I hear always in bloodied prayers.

The Black Flower is the song

that shall ring out the day of repentance

in which all shall...disappear.)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

When Mikhail finished his song, he opened his eyes, to see, that his song had more impact than he thought.

Nobody said anything. All of them were astonished.

Rias looked with wide eyes at Mikhail, her mouth wide agape.

Akeno friendly face swapped into dreamy gaze.

Kiba's smile was now gone…he sat on a chair while looked like in trance.

Issei was….crying. Snot was hanging out of his nose.

The calm and stoic Koneko, fell to her back on the couch, her eyes were teary. It looked like she remembered something from her past, some memory that she cherished.

"Ehm, guys?" Mikhail feared that his voice to effective against their race. But it was just normal singing, there should be no effect.

Rias opened her mouth "Mikhail-kun…that ….was…"

"That was beautiful!" Akeno almost shouted.

Then Kiba spoke "Mikhail-kun I didn't know that you have such a beautiful voice and talent!"

"Beautiful…" Koneko spoke with sparkling eyes.

"Buhbuhbuh!" Issei was still…crying.

"Thank you!" Now back to the topic, you want to ask me about something?"

"Eh what, yes…um…eto!" Rias was agiated " _Why is my heart beating so fast!"_

"Ara, ara it seems Buchou fell a little for our Mikhail-kun."

The president of the ORC glared at her "Akeno, what are you talking!" Rias shouted her face was flushed.

 _"_ _Now even Buchou! NOOOOOOOOOO"_ Thought Issei.

"Well I feel like gobbling him up!" She licked her lips after that statement.

Everybody sweatdropped, but Issei cursed Mikhail more than ever in his thought.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I taste good." Mikhail tilted his head.

Again everybody sweatdropped.

Mikhail just tilted his head. He felt then something on his sleeve, only to see Koneko who looked at him again with longing eyes.

He understood her intention and tapped on his lap.

"So can we finally start talking, time is money." Rias made a cool face and peered at Mikhail.

"Listening."

"Mikhail-kun I'm sure you want to know what yesterday happened, but before I start explaining things, I want to warrant something.

Mikhail blinked.

"If I share information with you, I want some from you, too. Do you understand?"

"Yeeeees."

Everybody, except for Koneko who was petted and purred like a kitten, in the room just raised an eyebrow.

Mikhail opened his mouth "I explain everything what I is in my power."

"Good." Rias nodded.

"First about us, like you mention I am not human, like every member of the ORC."

"Let me guess, you're demons?"

"No. But close."

Now Mikhail curiosity woke up.

"We're Devils."

"Eh?"

"Let us show you." Rias stood up and then in one second of another a pair of slender bat-like wings sprouted from her back. The other members of the Club showed them, too. Only Koneko didn't do it.

Rias and the others expected Mikhail to be startled, or better for her, to be attracted. Issei on the other side, couldn't await the face Mikhail would make.

"How is this Koneko?"

"Mmmh, good." He was still occupied with Koneko. He currently tickled her chin,…like a cat…

Rias was dumbfounded. She didn't expect _that_ reaction, like the others. "Ehm, Mikhail?" Rias asked him.

"Mmh?" Mikhail looked at her with an amused smile "Oh okay, devils."

"Are you not surprised or curious?"

Mikhail blinked "I don't know, should I?"

The room was silent, Rias eye twitched; it seems her composure shattered a bit.

"Ara, ara, Mikhail-kun seems to take such a thing so easily, I'm impressed!"

"Oh thank you Himejima-senpai."

"You can call me Akeno." She winked at him.

"Sure, Akeno-senpai!"

"Ufufu."

"Ehem!"

"Oh what's the matter, Buchou? Jealous?"

Rias just glared at Akeno and continued to explain more.

"Whatever, Mikhail, what do you know about the god of the bible?"

"Nothing, religion was never a thing for me." Mikhail was amused at his own words. Well if you were worshipped like a god…..

"Then let me explain. There are three biblical factions in this world. Let me begin with the angels, the servants of the god of the bible…..,

" _And a total loser…"_ Thought the powerful dragon emperor.

"….angels have white wings and currently inhabiting the holy city in heaven. The more wings an angel has, the more powerful he is. Such angels have also high position. The most powerful angels are the Archangels or Seraphim.

She stood up and lean against her desk "Then there are the Fallen, angels who fall from grace and lost their right for heavens. They have black wings, as you know from yesterday.

"Most of the angels fell because..."

"For lust or the love of the human woman on earth, others rebelled against their god because of war, treasures etc." Mikhail ended her sentence.

Everyone blinked and looked at each other "You know about the Fallen?"

He shrugged "Yes, but I didn't hear much from them. The last time I met some, was for years..."

"I understand... _How curious, he heard from the angels and Fallen, but not from devils, but demons_..." She continued "Then the third faction, are the devil's the enemies of the god and his angels and the Fallen."

"Okay."

"There were the original Satans, named Lucifer, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus. Those were our leader. The strongest of our kind

Mikhail nodded.

"The original battled with the heaven and the Fallen for their control of the world.."

"War…."

"War, a long war." He remembered it, _that war_. When devils were monstrous beings, only war, only death, only the thirst for blood and vengeance was there.

Rias continued "It was a merciless slaughter."

She talks about a war and slaughter, but it wasn't more than that him. For Mikhail it was routine. _"I fought in that war, too..."_ Mikhail was blessed or rather cursed with a excellent memory. Because of the constantly absorbing from the Black Flower, he had become extreme intelligent. He had to train his body and mind to control his new and more advanced power and body.

"The Four Satans died in the great war. So after some time, others took their places. But the war still waged on.

"And then?"

"It ended after long time, with a momentary truce."

"What happened then?"

"Well, all three factions took great losses from. Especially the heaven, from all factions, had the greatest.

"The others?"

"From the Fallen, they had also some on their side. They had one advantage. Some angels were sick of the laws of heavens or didn't like the current leaderships, so they joined the Fallen. But also unlike the angels in heaven, they could give birth to other fallen angels. Even with humans.

Mikhail could saw for a moment that Akeno looked displeased.

"The devils?"

"The devils took also great losses, especially the 72 pillars."

"Pillars?"

"Yes, my family the Gremorys are one of the pillars, well right now 32."

"How?"

"Pure blooded devils became rare, many pillars married in each other, but the problem was…the war and...

"Inbreed…?"

"Yes and other things. As you saw it from the Fallen they can generate light spears like the angels. Those spears are dangerous weapons against us devils." Rias sighed "Because of that and other factors we needed a way to increase our kind."

"Wait a moment." Mikhail raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Has that to do something with Issei?" He pointed at the brunette boy who still glared daggers at him. "Because I can smell, that he isn't human anymore."

Rias nodded, she opened her palm and a white chess figure appeared. "This is an Evil Piece."

"Okaaay." Mikhail was a little bit nervous. He could feel something from the figure, something he couldn't understand. The Black Flower suddenly awoke. It whispered to him. But he shook it up and ignored the evil entity in him.

Rias explained further "The Evil Piece System was created by one of the current Satans Ajuka Beelzebub. It allows us to resurrect any species and make them to devils and join our peerage."

Then the air in the club suddenly became heavy, the source….. Mikhail.

He didn't smile anymore. It wasn't also a face of displeasure. He just stared at the crimson haired she-devil, but still petting Koneko.

"Mikhail…."

"Gremory-senpai…." His voice was dull, even Koneko was startled. "For what real reason was that really made, tell me honestly." He pointed at the Evil Piece.

Everybody in the room was silent. They felt that one wrong answer could be fatal.

But Rias had still a calm and cool face and answered honest "Mikhail I ensure you, that we only use them for the sake of our race."

She said the truth, Mikhail could smell it, feel it. But that doesn't mean it would be for a good cause. This Evil Piece System reminded him of the Black Flower. Seeking a host, creating Intoners who engulf others for protection and power.

"What about war, about invasion?"

Rias tensed up, it seems her explanation wasn't good enough

"I ensure you again we do not such a thing anymore, our race has become peaceful.

She said the truth.

"Okay, then everything is good!" He smiled at her and continued to pet Koneko, who started to purr again. The tension in the air was also gone. Seeing this everybody felt relieved.

"What about this peerage thing?"

"The peerage, are our servants. As you probably know, like a normal chess game we have a set of sixteen pieces. A king, a queen, two rooks, two bishops, two knights and eight pawns. We use them for Rating Games.

"Rating Games?

"Yes, Kings and their peerage fight another kings and their peerage in fair fights. You can say, it's like sports.

"Like for honor, ranks, money, reputation or such things….?"

Rias nodded "But don't worry, the Rating Games are partaking in special dimension. Before someone his injured too badly, he will be teleported out from the battle.

"Got it!"

Rias understood and carried on "Those sets are only given to high-class devil like me or ultimate-class devils like the Satans. The leader absorbs the King Piece and well is the king of his peerage. The strengths, talents, and skills of the being to be reincarnated plays a large role in determining how many pieces will be used for reincarnation. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together. Evil Pieces can also be exchanged between top-class Devils with peerage. It is also the most important piece. If the King retires from the Rating Game or if he gives up, the Rating Game ends, with his loss.

"So chess."

"Yes chess. Then, ah yes after the King comes the Queen. It will give the one who receives all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful."

Mikhail pointed at Akeno "She must be your queen or not?"

"Ara, ara how did you know, Mikhail-kun?"

"I'm not an expert, but my sister played some chess with me and explained that the queen is the most important protection of the king. Also you have some high power in you."

"Ufufu. Well your right." Answered Akeno.

Rias explained further "Then there are the Rooks. Rooks gain superhuman strength, with high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

"Koneko must be a rook."

"How did….

"I just can feel simply raw power from her." Mikhail looked down on the girl and smiled, which she responded also with a smile.

"Ara, ara, I think those both are now in their own world."

" _Guh, damn handsome!"_

"Cough, now the Bishops. They gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use cast magic like offensive, arcane arts and healing magic. The more powerful the spells are the more consume the magical power of the Bishops. It takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or they risk becoming easy prey to physical attacks."

"There isn't one in your peerage."

Before Rias could ask again, Mikhail answered "There is no one with enhanced magic here."

 _"_ _Good thing that Gasper is absent!"_ But Rias became nervous. Right now, the person sitting and petting her Rook, before her, detected every position of her peerage that was in the room, but that made also her more curious, which Mikhail felt.

 _"_ _Man, her greed is incredible!"_

"So now we are on the Knights. Knights gain an increase at speed and mobility. They can perform high-speed attacks and various maneuvers. However their main weakness is their low defense. They are vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Also most of them us close-combat weapons."

Mikhail pointed with thumb at the young blond boy who stood behind him "Kiba is a knight, isn't he?"

Rias didn't respond. Her eye just twitched again.

Akeno hid her smile from her King, with and hand before her mouth.

"How did you find it out, Utahime-kun?" Kiba asked with prying eyes.

Mikhail turned around "Well I can see from your body, the amount and the stand of your muscles that you train for quick movements, evading and counterattacks to cover your weaknesses as knight.

"I'm impressed." Kiba clapped with both hands and a smile.

"Thanks, oh I can also see from your stance and walking that you perform and train swordsmanship."

Kiba stopped clapping and smiling, he stood there like statue "Eh?"

"Ara, ara, my, my I didn't know that our Kiba-kun can react like that."

"Not bad." Koneko gave Mikhail a compliment.

"Well, I couldn't say that I'm more impressed than before, but I would be lying. Utahime-kun do you also practice with swords?"

"Yup! Since I'm little!"

"Hm, what about a friendly spare some time?" Kiba asked with a smile, but this time it was honest.

"Sure!"

"Ara, ara, it seems even Kiba-kun is now engulfed with Mikhail-kun."

Kiba sweatdropped "Akeno-senpai…."

Then suddenly Mikhail's cheek was touched with a petite soft hand, it was Koneko's.

He looked at her and asked "What is it?"

"Mikhail-senpai, no BL." Her eyes were slightly worried.

Rias, Kiba and Issei stumbled, only Akeno snickered.

"Sure, I don't know what BL is but I will let it not happen."

Hearing this, the three stumbled again.

"We're almost done, so can I…"

Mikhail nodded.

"So where were we, a yes lastly there are the Pawns. Pawns have the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King.

"Basically jack of all trades!"

"Yes..."

"Issei..." He shook his chin to the brunette pervert.

"What the!?"

Rias raised her hand to silence him "Yes, and finally this end our explanation about the peerage." Rias was exhausted. It seems she couldn't handle Mikhail very well.

"Wait a moment!"

"Yes Mikhail?"

"What about the pillars and how did their number dropped because of the other things?"

Rias narrowed her eyes, Mikhail could feel that he touched a nerve.

"Because of the reincarnated devils."

"Eh?"

"Well devils think that the increasing numbers are a threat to the already low number of pure blooded devils.

"How so?"

"Many pillars lost their standing because…. they have the mixed heritage of reincarnated devils in them….

When Mikhail heard this, he only thought….. what the hell. You're race is on the brink of extinction so you find a way to replenish it. And then you say that they are not worthy as devils. Mikhail shook his head in disbelief.

When Mikhail had become and legendary elder dragon he also remembered old knowledge from his past. The god of his world didn't create the dragons. His first life was already there, in his first life. He just simply enslaved them, also they had gendersin that time. But when he noticed that the number of dragons increased dangerously and he felt that they would rebel against him, he changed them so that they couldn't have offspring. Instead they only could use their ability to reincarnate, to maintain the number of their race.

Because of this, Mikhail used his new powers to remodify himself and regained his originally gender from his first life.

But still those pure blooded devils are something….

"I can see that these informations are leaving a bitter taste on you."

"You can say that, but it's your world not mine." He regained his smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"You're right, well from my side this was all." She stood up from her desk and her eyes were fixated on the legendary dragon.

"So shoot your questions out."

Rias sweatdropped but regained her composure "First…Mikhail who are you!"

"Hm?" he tilted his head.

"When I did investigation on you and your sister I only found mostly nothing."

 _"_ _Well someone is really curious….."_

"The datas about you are incomplete or sealed and with my connections I didn't found anything out, it is like your existence is a national secret!" She took papers out and laid it on the table in the middle of the room.

"So?"

"So who are you?"

"I'm Mikhail!"

Again many of them stumbled.

"I already know that, but who are you really, what is your history and how are your datas so much protected?

 _"_ _Thank you Accord!"_ He smiled and looked at Rias who was on the brink of a frustration. "Well I can only say so much, that I'm Utahime Mikhail."

"Wait, we had a deal!"

"Eh, but I said that I would answer anything what is in my might, didn't I?" He looked at her with an innocent face.

"Whaa…you…..pfffuuuuuuuuuuuuh." She literally became a hot teapot. Steam was coming out of her head

"Hold on you bastard!" It was Issei who yelled out. He couldn't endure this anymore and was angry at Mikhail. "How dare you to…."

"But I already told it…"

"You…."

"Enough Issei-kun, he is right. I agreed to the conditions." It seems she accepted that Mikhail checkmated her.

"But Buchou!"

"Enough."

"Buuh…"

"Ara, ara I didn't know that our Mikhail-kun is such a little devil, surely you would fit in our merry group." Akeno's eyes were full of a light that made… Mikhail shudder.

 _"_ _Wait,"_ Then Mikhail finally noticed it " _She said the entire time our and what does she mean with fit…..oh..oh!"_

"Now can I ask some more questions?"

Again the dragon nodded.

"Are you perhaps human?"

"Don't I look like one?"

On Rias head popped a vein out, she tried to keep calm.

She started from the beginning again with a different "Those bonds from yesterday, which you use to immobilize the fallen angels, was that magic?"

"Hnn." He nodded.

"Good, those that mean you are a magician?"

Mikhail shook his head.

"Then are you and Accord-san really siblings."

Mikhail shrugged with his shoulders.

"Hah, okay than my last question…..what is this Flower you mentioned yesterday?"

Hearing this Mikhail's eyes narrowed.

 _"_ _Oh it looks like I struck on oil!"_

"Nightmare…."

"Excuse me?" …. _" Did he just said…nightmare?"_

Mikhail stood up, he took Koneko off and placed her on the couch. She didn't like and wanted to grab his sleeve. But then she saw him in the eyes. Mikhail's face was not crowned with and beautiful smile, instead he looked like in pain. The others saw that and were in worry.

"Mikhail?" Rias took a step forwards.

"Mikhail-kun?" Akeno's smile also vanished she raised her hand.

Mikhail went the windows, it was already dawn. He closed his eyes and began to spoke "It is a nightmare…..a curse that haunted me since years."

Rias didn't even want to ask but her curiosity took over, or her greed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry." He bowed to everyone "I cannot tell you, for your protection."

Mikhail sighed, then he walked towards Koneko picked her up and continued to pet her, which she replied with more purring.

"Hnn and those Fallen had some contact with it?"

Mikhail was silent.

"Hah, then good."

Rias gave up. It seems Mikhail is an enemy, that needs time for preparations. Honestly she underestimated him, but now she knows that that was a big mistak.

"So was that everything? Can I go? The teacher will be angry at me. The break is already over.

Rias replied "Don't worry, the teachers are already informed, you will not fear any penalty."

"Oh thanks!" he looked happy.

"But…" Now the Gremory heiress stood up and advance towards him.

"Mmh?"

"There is something at last…"

"Okay!"

She began to smile, it was a beautiful radiant smile. Well even Mikhail thought that Rias Gremory was beautiful, but not as beautiful as his beloved Zero.

"I would like to ask you to join my peerage. Despite the rough start we had, I think you would fit in it. The Rook, Knight and Bishop piece would suitable you all, from what I saw and heard."

Well he already expected it.

"I'm sorry," Mikhail lowered his head but "I decline." and gave an honest answer.

"Well, I'm sad to hear that, but if you change your mind….."

"Okay." He shrugged then he looked down at Koneko "Koneko?"

"Mmh?"

"I must go."

"Really?"

"Ara, Ara, I think we really have a new couple!" Akeno snickered devilishly.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I will play more with you."

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

"Roger." She cuddled a last time with him and jumped away.

"See you tomorrow." He turned around opened the door a little bit "Akeno-senpai, Gremory-senpai, Kiba and….. Issei."

"Rugh." He looked away.

"See ya tomorrow." Then he closed the door.

 **Greetings, Khan here.**

 **So this is the Chapter 4.**

 **For the lyrics and the translation of the song, I did some research on Youtube, Drakengard wiki and other websites. I do not own the lyrics and translation, nor I can't ensure that they are correctly translated.**

 **I also decide that Mikhail will have a harem, don't worry there will be many surprises.**

 **If you ask why with Koneko? It is simple, because both of them are similar, from their experience. Both of them love their family and lost them/ were abandoned by them, for good.**

 **Sorry if its only about talking, but I promise some action soon.**

 **Khan out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Ties that bind**

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Well I expected more..but…"

"But in the end, you got rejected.

Rias glared at her Queen "Very funny Akeno, very funny."

"Ufufu."

"Buchou why did you offer that guy a place in your peerage!" Issei who hide his despise for Mikhail the entire time, finally let it out. "He is clearly suspicious!"

"But still he saved your life, Issei-kun." Akeno reminded him again.

"Guh, I still do not approve of him!"

"Enough, he already declined, but we will still observe him and Accord-san. They could be still enemies."

"Ara, ara are you perhaps angry, that he outfoxed you?"

"Akeno!"

Then Kiba stepped forward "Buchou, I think we should have not let him go. "

Rias sat on her chair and gripped her hands together, she closed her eyes and leaned forward "Yes, but you didn't see what I saw yesterday, Yuuto. He beat the crap out those fallen angels and almost bit one them the arm off."

Hearing this caused everyone to widen their eyes.

"Buchou did you…perhaps…"

"I saw it with my very own eyes, Yuuto. From one moment to another, he was like a wild beast."

"How?" Asked Kiba

"He yelled at them the entire time "Where is the Flower!" And used them as a punching bag."

"Ara, Ara, despite being so soft looking, he is quite the **S**."

Kiba rubbed the back of his head "I cannot imagine myself that Utahime-kun could be so savage." He crossed his arms and thought about the things, he just heared. Was Mikhail really capable of such things? But he was interrupted by someone.

"You aren't beaten to a pulp by him, handsome idiot."

"You deserved it Senpai." Koneko who stood besides him scolded the lecher.

"That hurts Koneko-chan!" When Issei heard the words from his kohai, tears began to flow out his eyes, while Koneko shrugged and turned to the direction of her King

"...Buchou."

"Yes Koneko?"

Koneko made both hans into fist "I think we should still pursue Mikhail-senpai." Her hazelnut eyes were sparkling.

"Why?"

"…." Koneko twitched and she looked down.

"Ufufu, it seems our Koneko-chan fell in love with Mikhail-kun."

Again the Nekshou twitched. She raied her head, and everybody could see that her face was flushed. "Muh..." She tipped her forefingers together."

"Eh, Koneko-chan, you really fell for him!?" Akeno was surprised, she just made a joke. Than her suprised face changed into a smile. Maybe it was good for the little girl.

Issei was, on the contrary, angry "Koneko-chan I think he is a pervert and a lolicon, the way he touched you and smiled at you was creepy!"

And then everybody looked at Issei with disbelieve, their eyes were saying _"Really, you should say that!?"_

"There was no lust, no perverted feelings like Issei-senpai's."

"What do you mean Koneko?" Rias looked curiously at her Rook's statement

"When I sat on his lap, I couldn't feel any lust from him, but joy."

Rias leaned back on her chair. She folded her hands together and held them before her mouth.

"I also could feel….." Koneko looked wandered on the floor. She clenched her fists.

"Koneko?"

"Buchou….. I could also feel sadness, loneliness but also peace and hope." The white-haired girl looked to her King with determined eyes.

Rias understood immediately what her Rook wanted to say next.

"Buchou, I think he knew that I have the ability to feel emotions."

Rias closed her eyes and leaned forwards, _"Is he probably a senjutsu-user?"_ Than she opened them "So he let you sense his feelings."

The Rook nodded "I think he has the same ability like me."

Everything made sense!. The way he interrupted, the way he talked, the way he cared for others, his power…and now this…it literally screams potential

"It seems Mikhail-kun is more than we expected." Akeno's lower body shivered from excitement "Ufufu, now I'm curious." Akeno licked her lips. Koneko, Kiba and Rias rolled with their eyes. They hoped that Mikhail wouldn't fall victim to her sadistic tendencies or S&M fantasies.

Issei snouted "I still think he is not worth it. He is beneath Buchou."

Kiba smiled wryly "Now, now Issei-kun." And tapped his shoulders.

Rias continued to ask her Rook "Did you sense something else?"

"Light. Warm white Light..."

Rias eyes widened "Light, do you mean holy light! Is he perhaps a angel!?" Rias began to panic slightly.

„No!" Koneko shook her head „...It was different."

Rias was shocked, because Koneko smiled, not just a little smile, it was a heartfully smile.

"It was warm, gentle….I cannot describe it…." Koneko's face turned red "It felt good…like a warm blanket..."

"Ara, ara." Akeno was now definitely interested. She bsnickered and held her hand before her mouth.

"Could you also feel something else, Koneko!?" Rias couldn't stop. Her greed almost took over.

Koneko began to tremble.

"Koneko?" Rias stood up, she never saw Koneko so terrified, even after the events with her sister.

"Koneko-chan?" Akeno wanted to pet her head.

"There was….something in him…deep…."

Everbody straightened up. The air in the room was tense.

"Something…there was something….dark…."

Rias hammered her hands on the table"Koneko he didn't show you something or threated you." As a Gremory, Rias was overprotective of her peerage, her family.

"No!" Koneko..yelled to her King, who was taken back it.

Kiba, Akeno were also surprised by her sudden outbreak. Koneko didn't show many emotions and now she was yelling at Rias.

"He...he didn't want to show, me….he didn't want me… to look at it…" Koneko was nervous, she never felt something so evil, so wicked so monstrous. The last time she felt something similiar, was when she used Senjutsu.

"He protected you..but..Koneko what do you mean?" Rias had become nervous.

"Buchou…what I tried to look at…no felt…was pure….malice…hatred!." Koneko hugged herself. "He protected me from it, with his light…."

"Koneko…"

"Whatever it is in him, it is trying to tempt him…..seduce him….he endures it..." A smile followed "He is really nice…and gentle. Mikhail-senpai….." It was really big smile.

 **The Devil's Flower**

After recovering from the shock that Koneko gave Rias, Kiba and Akeno, by showing so deep emotions, they needed to bring Issei to the infirmary after he suffered a massive blood loss through nose bleed caused by Koneko's smile. After some time they could calm down.

Only Akeno and Rias remained in the club room

"What do you think Rias?" The Queen asked her King.

"What should I think, for me Mikhail is still a….well there is no way in the name of the four satans to describe him."

"Fufu, still interested ?"

Instead a snappish answer, Rias pouted. Her face was slightly red "Even though he rejected me…ah I don't know!" She ruffled her beautiful crimson hair.

"Fufu, ara you perhaps angry at Mikhail-kun?"

"Buuh." Rias pouted again and glared at her Queen.

"Or perhaps that he made a fool of you?"

"Buuh." Seriously if Akeno would tease her more, she would look like a red balloon.

Then eureka! A sadistic smile decorated her beautiful face "Is it because Mikhail-kun took your first place as the most beautiful person in the Kuoh Academy Beauty List.

"Wah!" It seems Akeno tore some old scars up.

"This and that are completely different matters…This list was only for females!….By the Satans!"

Jackpot.

"Ufufu."

After facepalming, Rias calmed down.

She took a sip from her tea and asked Akeno, while looking on the liquid "So what should we do?"

"I don't know Rias…" The usual smile of her was replaced by a worried face.

"I think should still stick to our original plan, observe…"

"What about Koneko-chan's… you mean…?"

Rias pinched the bridge of her nose "I don't know. I'm worried about this malice thing she felt from him…."

"This matter besides, those Fallen are right now are our biggest problem, Rias."

"I know…but…"

"Rias I warned you about Issei-kun. " Akeno sighed "After the incident with Mikhail, you asked him personally to join your peerage, what he did it, the minute you told him that he could have a harem."

"I know! But those Fallen, …it is a delicate situation."

"Yes, but if you do nothing….

"I know! First, what should we do with Mikhail. Koneko's words didn't leave my mind…"

"Mmh." Akeno tipped her chin with her left forefinger "Maybe Mikhail is also a Senjutsu-user, that would make sense what Koneko-chan's explained."

"Maybe, but if he is a Youkai…I mean he looks like a foreigner…maybe mixed blood…that would explain something…"

It would really explain many things, those magic, those runes that were unknown to her. After Mikhail fled and Issei joined her peerage, she looked in every book she possed, to find those runes and symbols, when he casted his magic. But the search was in vain, she didn't found anything.

"Rias what are you mumbling..?"

"Akeno don't you think Mikhail is beautiful?"

"Eh?" The Queen was dumbfounded by her King's question.

"Akeno?"

"Well, he is beautiful, but why do you ask me?"

"No normal human is so beautiful.."

"Kiba-kun is also…."

"Yeah but still not in his league…"

Both nodded simultaneously.

"So what now, Rias?"

"Pursuit."

"Eh?"

"Mikhail has great potential I can feel it…. Also because of him, Koneko is in high spirit!"

"So two birds…"

"Yes, I also want to avoid it, that Sona takes him."

"Let, me guess, she also interested in Mikhail-kun?"

The crimson haired girl nodded "And if he is an enemy, we should could use the informations from our observation and fight him, but only as a last possibility.

"Well if Koneko-chan is happy I will do everything I can." Akeno smiled deviously. "I want also play with him, ufufufu!"

The she-devil smiled at the answer of her Queen.

"Then Rias?"

Rias who was already cheering herself in her mind, to show off Mikhail to Sona, that she forgot something.

"What about this Flower?"

"Ah that…."

Back to the seats.

"Mikhail said it is dangerous. Maybe it is a weapon?"

Akeno's eyes were now serious "If it is true, then in the hands of the Fallen…."

"Well for now, we need more information. I will ask my brother if he knows something about this, this Flower."

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail thought, when he rejected Rias offer, he would have some air to breath.

He wasn't wrong.

He was very wrong.

The next day he came to school, the members of the ORC tried to recruit him, no matter what

The moment he arrived, Rias greeted him on the gate. She waited there with a smile only to drag him with her arm linked on his arm. Then she dragged him into school.

He received more threatening glares than ever.

The other day, he was forced by Akeno to eat lunch in their club room.

Even Kiba didn't even let him in peace. Every time he followed Mikhail, and every time he was forced to spend his free time in the ORC. And those pairing talks of the female students made him…well, whatever.

At least Accord had more free room, but still she should hide her gloating.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Oh man I'm pooped." Mikhail sighed, it was lunch time. Before anything happens he, left his desk while looking for the ORC-members.

He stick his head out of the classroom "No one here, good." He wandered through the school floor, only the see Akeno and Rias already waiting for him around the corner.

"Well hello, Mikhail!"

"Oh Mikhail-kun, what a lucky chanc.., ehm coincidence. "

Both of Kuoh's Onee-samas where greeting him, with a smile.

" _Oh screw all my past lives!"_ he cursed.

"Mikhail why don't you eat again with us?" He saw a smile that gave him goosebumps….

"Oh what a nice idea, Rias, what do you think Mikhail-kun."

…

Mikhail was gone. In his place was a …..the anatomic figure from the science clubs. Hell knows how he could switch with it.

"Tsk, he is better in evading than we thought. Akeno!"

"Yes, yes, already working." Akeno took her cellphone out and tipped something on it.

"Is Yuuto already in position?"

"Yes, Rias, ufufufu."

"Good."

 **The Devil's Flower**

The holy dragon was currently running away, from the two she-devils, what irony.

(By the way, no running in the floor!)

"Good day, Utahime-kun!" He was greeted (stopped) by Kiba."

" _Ugh, double screw my lives and my reincarnations!"_

Kiba smiled at him "Oh I see you have lunch, why don't we eat again together with the others in our club room!"

Before he could open his eyes, instead of Mikhail stood a big….tanuki statue on the place he just stood before.

Dammit were does he take those things.

"Ah, Buchou and Akeno-senpai will be angry…" He facepalmed.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 _On the roof of Kuoh._

Mikhail was currently sitting on ground of the roof. There were also benches, but he didn't want to be seen from below. Also he liked high places. Well what flying dragon would not like it?

Before he took one bite from his self-made daifuku he called out "Koneko you can came out."

The door of the roof opened slightly. A petite cat-like girl with short white hairs came out.

"Hello, Mikhail-senpai…" Her face marked with guilt.

He looked at her "So you tell them about me…"

Hearing this, Koneko twitched. She grabbed her skirt with both hand and fidgeted.

"I'm sorry." She looked down.

"A don't sweat it!" He laughed and smiled at her.

Like a switch, Koneko looked at him with wide open eyes "Really!?"

"Mn!" He nodded vigorously

Koneko's face became red, her heart was heavily throbbing. What is happening to her?

"Koneko-chan?"

What the…. did she just misheard something?

"Koneko-chan?"

"Yes!?"

He tapped his lap again.

"Hn." She already knew.

Later both of them came to late to the next period. They fell asleep and a crow stole Mikhail's lunch

 **The Devil's Flower**

Some days later….

Evening.

Mikhail was strolling on the streets. In truth he was exhausted, because in school he hadn't much time to calm down. The ORC was aggressively trying to make him one of them. Even they labeled him as potential enemy. Seriously Rias should control her facial expression and body language. He could read her like an open book. But it seems she held the saying _Keep your friends close to you and your enemies closer._

Well he wouldn't be in such a mess if he hadn't showed Koneko his inner emotions, but whatever….

"It's been one week and Accord and I didn't find any clue. And no traces fromthose Fallens."

"FREED!"

Then Mikhail heard somebody scream "What the…wasn't that Issei's voice!?" Before he could comprehend anything, a scent filled his nostrils. It came from the same direction were the voice was "Two humans, one devil, but that would be Issei and….no, crap." The familiar scent from the Flower was mixed with those of the humans.

"Crap!" he run to the direction while cursing himself to not be wary.

 **The Devil's Flower**

Issei was currently on his knees. He was exhausted and blood oozed from the corner of his mouth. His clothes were torn and he had deep cut wounds.

"Hahaha! I thought I could find some shitty devil to kill, but you're only a little shitty wannabe!" The white haired priest kicked himin the stomach and send him flying.

"Gbbuh!"

"No what should the ol' me do with you, cutting your arms or legs, wait!" He closed his while holding his left hand at his head. He pointed with a light sword at Issei. "I know!" He opened his bloodshot eyes and stick out his tongue in a crazy way. "I will cut all off, skin ya and make a coat from it!

"You bastard!"

"Now prepare thyself, you shitty devil, hahaha" He run towards Issei and raised his light sword.

"Not so fast!" _Klang,_ Mikhail appeared and gripped the blade of the weapon.

"What the fuck!?" The exorcist couldn't understand what just happened.

"Huh!?" Issei saw Mikhail standing before him.

"Issei are you okay?" The dragon asked the brunette devil, but he didn't break the eye contact with his enemy.

"I'm okay..but Mikhail your ha….what!?" Mikhail's hand was holding the light blade. Issei expected that his hand would started to burn. But instead, scratchy noised echoed through the air and sparks flew around. What it is skin made of!?

"Who the fuck are!? You're also a shitty devil!? Good then…." Before the white haired maniac could end his sentence, the light sword was crushed.

"Huh" 2x

Freed jumped back and drew a gun out, he is crazy yes, insane definitely, but not dumb "Who the fuck are you, you shitty devil and how did ya destroy my light sword!?"

He snorted "First I'm not shitty, I bathe every day and second I'm not a devil and third, what is it with you and shitty. Do have some kind of neurosis?" Mikhail asked this with a calm face.

"Huh, fuck it, then I kill you, too you pretty shitty devil lover. You're also not better than those shitty devils!"

What problem has that guy, seriously!? Mikhail looked at him.

Madness, pure madness and anarchy.

"So you cannot be saved…" Mikhail eyes darkened…..

"Whatcha doin? Already giving up you shitty devil lover!" He pointed the gun and was already pulling the trigger.

"Mikhail what are you doing, run, urhg" Issei wanted to warn him, to help, but he was already at his limit. He broke down.

"Go to hell, ya shitty devil lover!" Freed grinned and stick his tongue out.

"Baam"

….KLANG!

…

The light bullet hit Mikhail but nothing happened. He didn't even twitch or flinched.

"What the actual fuck!?" Freed drew another gun out and rapidly shot at his enemy. But the bullets didn't do anything to him. They just bounced off.

"How the hell.." Issei could finally get on his knees. He looked at the spectacle with an agape mouth.

"What the fuck are you!" Freed shouted at Mikhail who stood still motionless, vanished.

Then "Gugh!" The silver haired Priest's neck was gripped or clawed with immense power.

The humanoid dragon raised him up. _"He has the smell of the Flower but mixed with those of the Fallen…."_

"Gurh, you little.." Freed who still had his guns in his hands pointed them at Mikhail. "BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM" Still nothing, not even the shots on his head and face damaged him.

"Where are the Fallen?" his voice was dull and his eyes were glowing. Issei twitched, he fell on his butt, because the bloodlust emitted by the dragon was enorm. He was afraid and couldn't move.

"As..urgh. as. I would…tell.." "Baam" he smacked the exorcist in the ground and then punched him two times in the face, causing him to lose some teeth.

 **"TELL ME!"** T

"Grugh!" Freed spit blood out and gargeled, it seemed that his nose was also broken.

"Wait, Mikhail don't kill him! I need him to tell…"

"Issei-san?" A girl spoke up and both boys looked at her.

The girl had long blonde hair and green eyes. Her hair was flowing all the way down to her back. She had split bangs over her forehead.

She wore a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents with and white veil over her head that had also light blue accents. On her right hip was a brown satchel. She also wore brown boots with black straps. Around her neck was a silver cross necklace.

"A-Asia are you alright!" Issei cried.

"Yes." The little nun tilted her head in confusion. Then she gaspedi "Issei-san you are hurt!"

She run towards Issei and laid both hands on his body. Her hand glowed in a warm green light….and started to heal Issei!

" _What the…"_ Thought the dragon, but now he had to concentrate on the maniac. He made a knife hand and before he could behead the priest... "W-what are you doing to Father Freed." Asia now noticed Mikhail and asked with a timid voice.

"Asia-chan…urg..help me…those bastards want to kill me!"

Asia timidly looked back at Issei who laid a hand on her shoulder "Asia don't listen to him he wanted to kill me!"

"Really…But…..!" She looked at Freed who struggled from Mikhail's grip "Did you really want to kill them, Father, but the Lord forbid killing." She held her small hands together.

"These guys are devils!"

"But Issei-san is a nice person…." She looked between Freed and Issei

"Than you're not better than that shitty devil lover, here!" Freed dropped his guns, grabbed something out from the pockets of his coat and threw it directly in Mikhail's face.

"Guh." It was some kind of liquid, but hell it burned like hell. Mikhail let the maniac go. Dammit what the hell is that! "Did you just throw Tabasco at me!" He held his eyes with his hand and hissed at the exorcist.

"Nope, habanero sauce sucka!" Then he took again something out and threw it on the ground.

It was a flash grenade. It blended Issei and the poor Mikhail.

"Ungh!" Issei's eyes hurt like hell. As a devil he could see in dark, meaning that his eyes are sensitive to light.

" _Ah crap, that burns!"_ Luckily after some seconds, Mikhail's regenerative power took care of the sauce. "Issei, Issei are you alright!" He looked at Issei who lied on the ground. "Crap!"

Mikhail ran towards the perverted devil and helped him up. He had lost his conscious and muttered Asia's name…."Asia, Asia no….."

Mikhail observed the devil, his clothes are torn and he had many bad cuts "Damn, he is in danger." Mikhail could also feel that those cuts are from that light sword Freed used. The light was like poison to the devil. If he do nothing, then the boy will die…"

"There is no other way…" On Mikhail's back appeared his wings. He carried Issei on both arms and flew away.

 **The Devil's Flower**

Right now Mikhail landed in the park where he once met the Fallen the first time. He laid Issei on the bench and looked around. "No one is here..."

"Let's begin…" He chanted " _ **Behold the true second song, Great Fists of Antiquity! To help those who are in need, to help those who are in danger. May my song heal them, give them blessing and soothe their wounds! I command thee, in my name!"**_ Mikhail was surrounded by a powerful blue aura. Two blue wings appeared on his back. They looked like angel wings, but instead feathers they were made of blue petals, flower petals. " _ **Verse One, Song of the Innocent, Heal!"**_ Then he began to sing. Issei began to go blue like Mikhail. His wounds closed in incredible speed.

T dragon stopped the song when Issei slowly opened his eyes

"ASIA!" Issei bend up his upper body and looked at around only to see Mikhail.

"You alright?" He looked at the devil with worried eyes.

"W-where is Asia!" He stood up. It seems the song was really helpful. He wasn't even exhausted.

"Wow, slow down, it seems the white-haired weirdo took her."

"What, why didn't you stop him!" He gripped his collar.

"Because you were dying, I needed to heal you."

Issei's eyes to widened "You healed me…?" Then he looked at himself. "Holy shit, my wounds!?

Mikhail sighed "Issei, tell me what happened…"

"O-okay."

 **The Devil's Flower**

Issei told everything from the beginning to the end. That Asia was a former saint and sister from the Catholic Church, that she healed a devil, even though she didn't know it, and was excommunicated by this.

After that she picked up by the Fallens. When she arrived in Kuoh Town she met the brunette devil. Both of them had fun by doing various things, like eating burgers and shopping. At the end of their date, Raynare appeared and took Asia with her. She also threatened Issei and cursed Mikhail. Issei wanted to save Asia, but failed.

He asked also Rias for help, but she denied it at said, that he should distance himself from Asia.

"Why didn't Buchou anything, this is her territory…"

Mikhail thought only one thing " _What in the name of all dragons is wrong with this world. Hypocrites and egoists, everyone of them!"_

"That guy, Freed, he even killed my client and innocent people!"

"Wait what! What do you mean?" Now Mikhail was startled.

Issei also explained that. That devil's do contracts with humans, no soul selling, only perform their wishes. Those pacts give devils more power, instead of the cruel methods like their ancestors.

"It was my fault. Because of me they died and Asia was kidnapped." he began to cry.

Seeing this hurt Mikhail's heart.

"What should I do!?" Issei shouted and hammered his fist at the ground.

….

"I will help you."

"Huh!?" He looked at the humanoid dragon with disbelief.

"I said I would help you." He laid his hand on Issei's shoulder "Don't worry we will bring Asia back!" He smiled at the crying devil.

"Really?" Issei voice was hoarse. It seems he would cry any second again.

"Really!" Said Mikhail cheerfully.

"Even though I said those bad things at you, even though I wanted to punch you!"

"This and that are different matters, but now let's do our best and safe your friend!" He held his thump up.

"Thank you Mikhail!" Issei began to cry again "Thank you!"

"No problem but I think we should call help."

"Huh!?

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Good evening, Mikhail, Hyoudou-san." The last word was full of..well you know.

"G-good evening..Accord-san." The pervert looked at Accord as if he had diarrhea. "It has been some time…"

"You mean when you and your friend were peeping at me and my _little brother punched_ to mush."

"Ugih"

"Accord we need help."

Then Mikhail and explained everything to her.

The bespectacled woman sighed, causing both boys to twitch "Mikhail," She glared at the dragon "This is what I told you many times, why didn't you call me earlier!"

"Issei was hurt really badly. He almost died!"

Again Accord sighed "Well whatever but I'm glad that you're okay Hyoudou-san." She smiled at the young devil.

"Accord-san, please would you help us!" He bowed deeply and asked her for help.

"Well …..I will help, but only because it has to do something with our purpose," She adjusted her glasses "And because innocent people are in danger."

"Thank you!"

Accord looked at her partner "So how do we track them?"

"Don't worry!" Mikhail put his fist on his chest "I have their trace, I can smell them!

 **The Devil's Flowe** r

The three of them were currently walking through a forest. The forest belonged to a church that was already closed, and seemed to be the base of the Fallen.

"So tell me, why we are not going through the front door of the gate?" Issei asked the two.

"Well we could, we also could surrender….hell it could be a trap, duh!"

"Ah, I didn't thought about it Accord-san!"

"Shh, they could hear us!" Mikhail put his forefinger before his lips.

"Already too late, worms!

The three looked up and saw a man with black wings. It was the fallen angel Dohnaseek.

"You!" Issei pointed at the Fallen "Where is Asia!?"

"Why should I tell you, you lowly devil." Then he looked at the one who bit him at their first meeting, his eyes were full of wrath "You!"

"Eh, me?"

"You bastard what have you done to me!"

Mikhail tilted his head "I don't know what you mean?" His voice was full innocence.

"I mean this!" He pointed at his shoulder where Mikhail bit him. "The wound doesn't heal! And the pain is getting worse!"

"Well," Mikhail smiled "It seems my bite is effective against your kind."

"You asshole!" Dohnassek summoned a light spear on his hand.

"Dohnassek, calm down." A beautiful woman appeared five meters before the group from the forest.

It was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair. She had long bangs that obscured her right eye which were brown. She wore a violet, trench coat top with a wide collar, a matching tight miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving a view to her big breasts and cleavage. She also wore a golden necklace around her neck.

She looked at the group, first on Accord than Issei and finally to Mikhail.

"So you are the one, who scared Raynare and Dohanseek." She smiled at the beautiful humanoid dragon. "Well despite her curses and death threats, she was right. You are really beautiful, what is your name young man?" Her eyes showed…lust.

"Ladies First." Mikhail smiled at the buxom fallen, causing her to blush. Causing also to raise an eyebrow from Accord and an envious glare from Issei.

"My name is Kalawarner from the Grigori, good evening."

Then Mikhail bowed "My name is Mikhail, nice to meet, you." His voice was full of curiosity. Well for Mikhail it not unusual to meet such colorful people. He was used to it, but still every new world is full of surprises…but back to earth….

When both of them heard his name, they were deadpanned.

"Ehm? Did I just something wrong?"

"Mikhail?" Asked Kalawarner, like the Archangel?"

"Yes, Onee-san." He tilted his head and looked adorably at the woman.

"My, my." She blushed again.

"Already fallen for the enemy, Kalawarner, or did your crush for Michael appeared again?" Now a new female person appeared.

It was cute litte girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore an Goth-Lolita attire, which was consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar. She wore white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also had a large black bow on top of her hair.

"Well," She looked at Mikhail with greedy eyes "I understand now." Her eyes…full of…lust…women….

Mikhail looked at Accord and Issei, little tears came out from his eyes "Why does this always happen to me?"

Accord facepalmed _"Because you are too beautiful, you idiot!"_ She thought.

"Guh damn handsome!"

Mittelt walked towards Kalawarner and stopped when she was beside her "Do you think Raynare would us allow to held that guy as a pet?" She pointed at the dragon in human shape."

"Well I hope." Answered Kalawarner.

"ENOUGH!" Dohnaseek shouted above them "Attack!"

The three summoned light spears and flew towards the trio with high speed.

 ** _"CLUNG"_** Accord appeared before them and deflected their attack and causing them to catapult back.

"What the fuck!" Yelled Dohnaseek.

"Did she just…" Said Kalawarner.

"Deflect our spears with a friggin' bag!" shouted Mittelt.

"Mikhail!"

"Yes!"

"Go with Hyoudou-san!"

"Okaaaaaay."

"What!?" Issei was gripped by him and both boys left with an incredible speed.

"Dammit, Kalawarner, follow them!"

Before the buxom woman could move, an army knife flew towards her, but she could evade it in the last moment. She looked at the one who threw it and narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you pass."

"You bitch!" Mittelt threw another light spear at Accord.

" **BAAM"** which was destroyed.

"What!?" Shouted the loli angel.

In Accord's left hand was a Mauser Pistol. She shot the spear down with a... gun.

"Are you kidding me!?" Shouted Mittel again.

"No." Accord appeared before her, causing Mittelt to gasp while the others couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Take this!"

"Kyaah!"

The little fallen angel was now mauled with several kicks. "…..And that!" After the last kick, she spin around and pounded the little girl with her…..bag.

"Geburr!" Mittel was flying several meters away and crushed into woods.

"So," Accord adjusted her glasses, that reflected the moonlight "Who's next?"

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail and Issei were running through the forest, almost at the church.

"Mikhail, was it really okay to leave her?"

"No, but it was her decision."

Then the dragon stopped suddenly, causing Issei to crush on his back.

"Ow!" He rubbed his nose "Why are you stopping?"

"Come out both of you!" Mikhail looked at the bushes on their left side.

"W-what!" Issei prepared himself and activated his Twice Critical.

 _"A gauntlet, mmh dual enhancing, wait Ddr..., but…no, not the right timing to say it to him…."_ Thought Mikhail.

"As expected of Utahime-kun…" A familiar figure appeared, it was Kiba. "Good evening."

Behind him appeared also Koneko "Hello Mikhail-senpai.."

The dragon began to smile, at least something good happened in this horrible night.

"Hello Koneko-chan!" He walked towards the little girl and petted her.

"Hn." She began to smile and purred.

"Kiba, Koneko-chan what are you doing here!?"

"Well, after your quarrel with Buchou, we thought that you do something reckless like that, so we wanted to help."

"Buuuh, thank you guys." Why was he always crying?

"But who thought that Utahime-kun would help you despite the relationship you have...! Kiba smiled wryly.

"Because of this, no...I only came, because I felt Mikhail-senpai." She stood before Mikhail in a protective pose and determined face "I don't want Mikhail-senpai to become a pervert, like you..."

"That's mean, Koneko-chan!"

"Eh, guys?" Everybody looked at Mikhail, he pointed at the church "Damsel in Distress…..."

"Oh right." Said Kiba.

 **The Devil's Flower**

The five, were now before the front door of the church. The enemy already spotted them so, who gives a damn.

"Well here we are." Mikhail opened of the church.

The wooden door creaked. The devils and the dragon looked around.

"Man and from some weeks ago, we found a dead stray devil here that was sliced into shreds, and now this is the base of crazy fallen angels." Issei looked around.

"Well time flies away." Answered Kiba.

"Ah you mean that snake thing?"

The three devils looked now at him.

"Eh, Utahime-kun, you mean you met that stray-devil?"

"Stray…ah when I looked around, I found it by accident. It almost devoured some children, so I killed it and brought the children back home.

The three devils now looked at him with awe.

"What?"

"Utahime-kun now in the words of our Buchou, what are you?"

"He is Mikhail-senpai." Answered Koneko for him.

"Thank you Koneko-chan!"

"Hn." She nodded.

But then "What a lovely night to slay some shitty devils and lovers!" A familiar crazy voice echoed through the church hall.

"Freed."

"Well hello you shitty bastard!" The exorcist jumped from the chandelier to the ground, his face was full of bandages.

"Ah it's the shitty devil lover…" Mikhail pointed at him with a stoic face.

"Now I'm the one who will kill you, you shitty…." **"Slice"** Before Freed could draw his weapons his left arm was cut off, by Mikhail.

"Eh!?" 3x

The three devils couldn't comprehend what just happened. They only saw Mikhail holding a white scimitar with which blade was pitch-black, full of blood and Freed who looked like an idiot with only one arm.

"What the…!?" He held his wound "You bastard!"

" **Slice"**

Now the other arm, was cut off, blood was streaming out like a fountain.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Freed screamed of pain.

" **Slice"**

And now silence. He fell on his knells and with a juicy noise a fine red line appeared on his neck. From it, flowed blood out.

" **Crack"**

Freed's head fell off from his neck and rolled around. Many blood shot out from the wound.

"What the…"

"Shit…."

"S-senpai!?"

Everyone was stood there, in unbelief. The three looked towards Mikhail, with shock. His clothes were soaked from the blood. His face….looked sad…

"Utahime-kun?"

 _Drip, drip, flow, flow_. Then they could hear something flowling. With wide eyes the devils saw something terrifying. Freed's blood flowed out from his body, directly to Mikhail. The blood made its way unnaturally to his body.

Then one moment later the blood, even that was on his clothes, disappeared. He absorbed it, into his body, while hiseyes began to glow red.

"Mikhail….what…" Issei wanted to walk towards the dragon only to be stopped by Kiba.

"Oi Kiba!"

"Issei-kun, be careful!"

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"That sword is dangerous. It's giving an aura of malice and wrath. Not only that, didn't you just saw that! He absorbed Freed's blood.!"

"But…"

"Mikhail-senpai.." Koneko called out to the dragon.

"Yes?" Mikhail looked at them "What is it?"

"What was that? What did you just do?" Kiba was now nervous, no...fear appeared in him. Something like that...he couldn't even explained it!

….

Mikhail looked away, he nodded towards the next door "Let's go, I can smell many people under the church."

"Wait!"

"What is it Kiba?"

"After that, you didn't even give us an explanation, what are you, maybe a vampire?"

"No, I'm…"

Kiba knew what to say "Mikhail…"

But this time the devil trio could see sadness at him…it seem those power was nothing he liked, he almost...cried...

"Yuuto-senpai…..please.." Koneko tugged Kiba's sleeve.

"Sigh, good we can talk later, let's save Asia.

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail run towards the scent of the Flower, behind him were the three devils.

Kiba thought about what happened before " _What the hell was that, and what is that sword, is it a Sacred Gear? But why do I have such a bad feeling about that sword, no why am I afraid of that thing"_ Many questions were flowing in his head, but right now it was not the right time to think about it.

"We're almost there."

After some running they finally reached the large room which was full of exorcists.

"DEVILS!" Screamed one of them, they were noticed.

"ASIA!" Issei saw the young nun, crucified on a pyramid. Her clothes were torn and she had several injuries. Chains were also hanging around, it looked really awful, what kind of ritual are they doing.

"Ah so you came _Issei-kun_." Raynare appeared behind Asia, her voice was full of joy.

"Raynare!"

"Silence, don't talk my name out, you lowly devil!"

"Give me Asia back!" He pointed at the Fallen and his former girlfriend.

"Hahahah!" She laughed at Issei "As if! I'm only one step away before I receive Twilight Healing and then I will be finally loved by Azazel-sama!" Her face looked, by saying that name, like school girl in love or heat.

He looked at Fallen with wrath "You did that to Asia only for a jerk!" Issei pointed his Twice Critical at her, _" **Boost!"**_

"Don't you dare to stain Azazel-sama's name with your voice you maggot!" She threw a light spear at Issei.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Shit." It was too late, he couldn't react quickly enough. He closed his eyes, only to fear the pain.

But then _…"Clang"_ the spear was gripped by Mikhail.

Raynare's eyes widened "You again!" She hissed at the dragon.

"You. Just. Don't. Learn. It." Mikhail was surrounded by a pure white aura, his eyes had become like dragon ones. _**"You do anything you want. Kill innocent and making others suffer!**_ " Mikhail's voice was deep and monstrous."

The devils took a step back.

" _Such immense bloodlust!"_ Thought Kiba. _"His eyes, what the hell!"_

"Mikhail-senpai…." Koneko trembled. Her instincts are saying **"DANGER".**

The dragon pointed Zero's Blade at Raynare, who also trembled like a little child. She still couldn't forget what happened that day, it was like a nightmare for her.

"K-k-kill him! Kill all of them!"

Immediately the exorcist drew their weapons and run towards the four.

Big mistake.

Over the years, Mikhail stored not only Zero's weapon in himself, also the other weapons from the other Intoners.

The weapons absorbed energy from both Mikhail and the Flower, causing them to evolve into marvelous weapons that could kill gods, demon gods and even dragons.

Twelve of them threw themselves on the humanoid and then " _ **AGAH**_ " In a tornado they were whirled around and cut to pieces. The devils were astonished by this, Kiba could see, that black petal flovers were flying around Mikhail.

After their death,the blood of the exorcist flowed again towards Mikhail, feeding his powers. When he was finished, he stared at the other, with his monstrous eyes and hissed " _ **RAAAAAAAAGH**_." He run towards them. One after another fell prey to him. The first one was beheaded. After that Mikhail made a 180° turn and stabbed another one through his head. He used the dying exorcist and rolled over his back, then rushed through the remaining attackers of the group and, like nothing happened, all their heads were seperated from their necks.

"Holy shit, he is strong!" Shouted Issei.

Then five new exorcists run towards Mikhail. He strengthened the grip on his sword and then…. a dance of several blades strike with black and white glowing cuts reaped through the enemies.

They were chopped into little pieces. Blood splattered everywhere.

"In….credible…" Muttered Koneko.

" _What beautiful swordmanship, it looks like dancing!"_ The fear he felt from Mikhail moments ago were erased by this, but still the way he killed, was more incredible. No useless movements, no unnecessary pain for the victim, no remorse. "But I heard from Buchou, that he hates to kill...

"Oi, handsome watch out!"

"What!" An exorcist appeared behind Kiba, who woke up from his thoughts.

"Eii!" With a monotone voice, Koneko kicked the enemy away.

"Thank you, Koneko!"

Staaaaaaaare…

"What is it?"

"Yuuto-senpai, no BL with Mikhail-senpai." She pouted.

Kiba could only crack a wry smile. He made a battlestance and raised both his hands "Sword Birth! Twin Swords! Fire Blazer, Ice Cutter!" Two twin swords appeared on his hand, both sabers. The left sword was red. The right sword was ice blue. A cold air emitted from the blade. "Aaaaaaaagh" Kiba swung both swords. Two tornados made of ice and fire bloated the enemies away.

" _So he can create swords with this artifact in him._ " Thought Mikhail.

While Koneko used gauntlets, punches and kicks.

"Ei." She rapidly punched an exorcist and with an knee kick she sent him flying. She looked like a little version of Four, but much better personality.

While Issei…."Ha!" He just evaded a strike from a halberd. "Shit why I'm so weak!"

"DIE DEVIL!" right before he was finished off..

" _ **STAB"**_

"Urgh!" Before he could strike Issei, the exorcist was completely stabbed on his sides. Blood flowed out from his mouth.

"What the…!" Issei looked at a large blade or spear. Then his gaze wandered to the wielder and that was Mikhail.

"Phew good thing that I had Five's spear." But that weapon didn't look like the weapons that the fifth Intoner used. Instead having a cross-like head, it had a big grip in the form of a dragon head with several flower as decoration. The blade was also white and the sharp sides were pitch-black, like Zero's blade.

"Another one!" Kiba looked again agitated.

Mikhail raised the pierced exorcist and threw it at a group which fell on the ground.

Before they could stand up, Mikhail charged at them and then "RAaaaarhg." He rapidly stabbed the group and with the last stab, he unleashed an incredibly shockwave in a form of a lance that gave them the rest.

" _He wields this large weapon with such easiness!"_

"Are you okay, Issei!?"

"Yes, but Asia!" He pointed at the girl. Ranyare is doing something to her. A green glow appeared, slowly going out of her chest.

"Almost, almost!" Raynare licked her lips..

"Crap." Mikhail needed to rescue the girl, but there were too many!

And then "Finally! Finally I have Twilight Healing!" Two silver rings which emitted the green light came out from Asia's chest.

"Haaah." Asia screamed from pain.

"Asia!"

" _Crap, crap!"_ Mikhail crouched down and jumped with and incredible force, he drew Zero's Blade out and tried to cut Raynare, but she was quicker. She evaded it and took her distance.

"Ha, finally I have it, now, I'm sorry to say this, but I have to go, too many worms."

Then she flew away.

"Issei!" He shouted to the brunette.

"Yes!"

"Catch!" He cut Asia free and threw her at Issei.

"Got her! Now go catch that bitch, Mikhail!"

"Got it!" Then he followed the Fallen.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Finally, finally!" Raynare caressed the Sacred Gear while smiling madly. "No one will stop me now. I will finally become a high-rank angel."

"Really for that…" Mikhail was suddenly before her.

"Wha..urhg!" The holy dragon gripped her head with incredible force and smashed her into a wall.

"Ugh, you fucker…Freed you asshole where are….." When she opened her eyes, she saw Freed's head lying before her.

"Hii!"

Raynare began to panic she wanted to evade, but several white magic seals with runes and a dragon head which was also inside the rune appeared. White magic bonds that were familiar tied her down, forced her to on her kneels.

"Nooooooooooooo!" She looked up and saw the tip of blade only millimeters before her eyes.

"Now, let's get to business." Red monstrous eyes were looking at her belonging to a monster that was always ready to tear her apart.

"You, everything is your fault, if you weren't here! I only want to be loved by Azazel-sama"

…

"I thought you were petty Raynare from the Grigori but you are nothing but filth."

Mikhail and Raynare turned to see a red magic seal that appeared before their eyes.

From the magic seal came Rias Gremory and her Queen Himejima Akeno out.

"Gremory-senpai, Akeno-senpai…."

"Good evening Mikhail…." She looked at the dragon and his sword. She could feel that is extraordinary and yet extremely beautiful _"What a powerful sword, is this possibly a sacred gear?"_

"Ufufu, good evening Mikhail-kun, I see you have been naughty." She smiled at Mikhail, but then she saw the head of Freed, lying on the ground. Her smile vanished "I-is that…."

"Freed Selizen…" Rias ended the sentence and looked at Mikhail. "Did you…."

"Yes."

Both girls twitched, Mikhail looked now really annoyed. An unfamiliar sight.

"I'm sorry, but I'm busy…so…," He turned to Raynare ."Where is the Flower, Raynare!"

"I said it before, you dumb bastard! I don't know what you're talking." Then she smiled "But my subordinates will come here and then…."

"You mean those?" Seriously why does everyone have such a good timing?"

Accord appeared. Her clothes slightly torn and filthy. Her hair was also a little tousled. In her hand was a rope with several runes. She pulled the rope and three fallen angels tied together were drawn by her. And wow, they looked really beat up.

"Accord-san!" Rias looked with disbelief at the bespectacled "Are those Enochian runes!?"

Accord adjusted her glasses "Yes, Gremory-san, by the way why are you here, are you stalking my little brother?"

"Wa…." Rias face had become red.

While Akeno. "Ara, ara, it seems Accord-san is also quite the **S**.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"So it seems your plans went down, reaaaaly deep, Raynare."

Hearing that by Rias, Raynare just "Hahahahahhahah!" Suddenly laughed.

"Tell me what is so funny…." Rias suddenly glowed red, in her hand was a ball of pure red energy.

"So you are the heiress of the Gremory and you think you beat me….?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have still on ace."

Before they could ask the Fallen "Rias-buchou…" Kiba appeared them, with awful wounds..

"Kiba!?"

He made several steps, before he fell on the ground.

"Mikhail-se..npai.." Koneko, Issei and Asia appeared also with many wounds and blood on their clothes. Asia, which was held by Issei fell together with her rescuer.

"Buchou…"

"Issei, Koneko!"

"Issei-kun, Koneko-chan!" Rias and Akeno were terrified by that.

Before they run towards them "Ara, ara. And I thought they would give me more pleasure."

Mikhail and Accord froze. That voice was familiar.

"You're late you bitch!" Raynare yelled at the person who appeared from the shadow.

"Ha~n, if you had told me that I could have fun here, I would have appeared earlier.

" _No, no, no, no, no!"_ Mikhail turned around, he was pale, more than ever "No, no, no, no, how is that possible!" He pointed his left forefinger at the person.

"Ara, ara it seems you know me, but who are you or more what a beautiful person you are!"

"Why…."

"Hn?" The person tilted her head.

"Why, why are you alive… _ **FIVE**_!"

 **Greetings, Khan here.**

 **I hope you liked Chapter** _ **FIVE.**_

 **I will take a break for now.**

 **Also I want to finish the first chapter of my Overlord story.**

 **Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Khan out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: The Golden Songstress**

 **The Devil's Flower**

Everyone was speechless.

Standing before them, in the blood of her victims, was an incredibly young and beautiful woman.

She had long golden hair, not as golden as Mikhail's, that extends all the to her hips. Her bangs were neatly split and on the right side she had a braid. She had porcelain like skin and a buxom figure. Under her left eye was a mole. She wore armored thigh-high boots which were black with golden lines and decorations. The same goes to her arms that were also armored all the way to her shoulders. She wore golden paintes, leaving parts of her hips and thighs visible. She wore also a black top with and big v-cut that went all the way to her belly button. The lines of the v-cut were also golden. She held with both hands a lance, which was probably one of the exorcist's weapons.

"How are you alive….FIVE!" Mikhail pointed at the Intoner. His mind was indisarray. Why is Five alive, why is she not sealed away.

"Ara, ara how do know my name, darling?" She tilted her head hwile her eyes were glowing ruby-red.

Mikhail clenchedhis fists, his knuckles went white. How could he be so carless, his gaze wandered to Kiba, Issei, Koneko and Asia. None of them moved anymore. No breathing, they were all….

"Dead…." Rias stuttered while her face had lost all color, she took a step back. Her beautiful crimson hair shrouded her eyes. She bit her lower lip, till blood flowed from it. Tears started to fall from her cheeks.

"How….?" Akeno who looked with shocked eyes to her dead kouhais. She couldn't believe it. The Queen held both hands on her mouth.

"We~ell…" Five held the elbow of her right arm in her left palm "I thought I could play with them in bed, after I tried to immobilized them, they had become a little bit wild," She smiled at Rias "But it seems they were too fragile. What a waste." She circled her left hand and smiled pitiful at the bodies of the devils.

"You….BITCH!" Rias shouted while she surronded herself with an crimson aura. Her eyes were glittering in red "I will kill you! How dare you, how dare you….." She shouted in despair. Orbs of demonic energie were formed in her palms.

"Ha~n, it seems you are worth as my new night partner!" Five took a battle stance.

"How dare you, how dare you…ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed in despair, but she wasn't the only one who was enraged.

"You will pay," Akeno was now surrounded in light. Tendrils of yellow lighting circeled around her, than in one moment to another she was cladded in an miko attire, consisting of a white haori with red accents, a red hakama, and a pair of zōri with white tabi. "You will pay for this!" Yellow lighting flashed in her hands.

They prepared to attack the Intoner. Mikhail could feel that their auras were strong but unfortunately Five's was stronger.

"Rias, Akeno, stop!" Before he could run towards them someone gripped his arm. He looked over his shoulder and saw Accord. She looked agitated but tried to be calm.

"Accord, what are you doing!?"

"Mikhail, wait look at her!" She pointed at Five with her head "Doesn't look Five, different?"

"What?" The dragon turned around and analyzed Five more accurately. He couldn't hide is surprised. Her eyes, he could rembember, were golden. But now, they are red, precisely like his. Also the number of her forehead wasn't there anymore. She also smelled different. He could feel the Power of the Flower from her, but not as much as before, when she was killed by Zero. Sweat dropped from his cheek "What is going on here?"

"Ahaha, you scared?" Raynare, who was still constrained, looked at the dragon, with a triumphal and mocking smile "She is powerful, and she will kill all of you and then…."

And then **"Punch"** Accord's fist meets her face "Lights out! Crow Bitch" She adjusted her glasses and looked again at Mikhail "What should we do?"

" We need to take her out! I want to know how she survived!" Before he reacted, she was already attacked by the two she-devils.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rias screamed. She was filled with anger and sadness. Two big crimson magic seal appeared on her sides. Demonic energy tried to find its way to the blonde woman.

"Crap, no!"

"Ha, to easy!" The Intoner could easily evade the attack. Rias' attacks were strong, but they lacked speed and were predictable, because she takes to much time for casting. Five blincked at Rias and licked her lips "What beautiful hair, what a soft-looking chest! Ha~n you will become mine little girl!" With incredible speed, she ran towards Rias.

"Not so fast, Lightning!" Akeno summoned and threw a big thunder at Five.

"BOOM" It stroke the Intoner. Because of the sheer power of that attack, the room was now filled with smoke.

"This…was..for….."

" _ **STAB"**_

"Eh!?" Akeno couldn't comprehend what just happened, she saw that a lance pierced her chest and felt pain. Her heart was stabbed. At the other side of the lance, was Five who smiled at her gently "Ara, I should have say that, but if I want something, I will do everything to ha~ve it…"

"A-A-Akeno…..no…." Rias eyes widened, her face….no one could describe it now. It was too painful to look at it.

She turned her head to Rias, from her mouth flowed blood and she smiled at her King "R-Rias, I am sorry…" Her eyes darkened and she collapsed.

"Ha~n, what a waste..." She placed her foot on Akeno's chest "Such a rich chest…."

"A-Akeno…" Rias fell on her knees, more tears started to come out from her eyes.

The Intoner looked at the devil and smiled "Don't worry, you can cry on my…."

" _ **KLANG!"**_

Before her hand could even touch Rias, she blocked a sword with her lance. Her gaze wandered towards the wielder of the sword.

"Ha~n, it seems I will have two new toys tonight."

"Five, how did you survive!?" Mikhail's eyes glowed also blood-red, he was now really angry.

"How..m~mh…huh!?" Before she answered her eyes were on that sword that her enemy held in his hand. She jumped backwards and looked at him. "Where have you that sword!? Answer me!"

But Mikhail ignored her question, he took a stance.

"That sword belongs only to the most beautiful, strongest and powerful woman. My sister Zero-onee-sama! Why do you wield it!?"

Mikhail ignored again the question and …..vanished."

"What!?" Five was caught in a surprise. "Where is he!?" She looked everywhere. Then…

"Boom" She was kicked at her face.

"Kyaah!" But she wasn't sent flying. Instead she was pushed several meters away, lines were created from the sheer physical power.

"Ugh, that hurts!" she held her face and looked straight to the enemy…"EH!?" Who was just before her.

With hundreds of punches, she received quite the beating.

"Guh! Ah! Kyah! Urg!"

One punch after another impact on her soft body. Mikhail was merciless, yet careful. If he uses his fangs, claws or elemental breaths, he could kill the Intoner easily. She was powerful, really powerful, but he was a dragon.

"Guh!" Five spit blood out when she received a punch in the stomach. Shortly Mikhail gripped her head, and smashed into the ground.

"GAH!"

He quickly activated his magic, a large white magic seal appeared and his eyes glowed.

Five opened her eyes, but when she felt the magic, her entire body trembled. That could kill her. She begged to her enemy "No, no, please!"

"Sleep tight!" Mikhail crushed the fist with the magic seal in her chest. Several white lightings flowed through Five's body.

"Ah, brrbrririr!"Her body spasmed "Ah..…" and she passed out.

Before Mikhails stood up he made sure, that she was really out of cold. He observed her for some seconds, controlled if she breathed normally and "Yep, she is gone, _phew_." Sighed and stood up from her.

"Mikhail, what did you do to her?" Accord who was behind him laid her hand on his shoulder.

"She is K.O. I made her pass out with dragon lighting, don't worry, she will wake up and she will answer."

Accord smiled but than her faceturned sad, "What about her?" She looked at Rias, who kneeled between her dead peerage. Her eyes were dark. She didn't even cry anymore. She was in a catatonic state.

"Hm." Mikhail ruffled his hair. He looked at Koneko's corpse and closed his eyes. _"Koneko-chan….crap…."_ He shortly opened them. His face turned determined. "I want answers, now!"

Accord nodded. It seems she understood what he means.

Mikhail turned around and princess carried Five in his arms. Her head leaned against his chest.

"She smells nostalgic….." Mikhail's face became soft. It seems that Five was murmuring something.

"It's dark, help me…I don't want to die…Zero-onee-sama…so beautiful…"

He smiled. Five still loved and admired her, despite the hatred she received from Zero. But shortly she said something that surprised even Mikhail…

"Mikhail-chan, oh so beautiful…"

"Eh?"

"Mikhail-chan help us, please….. we are imprisoned, don't let us alone, help us….."

" _Is she talking, about that time when I fought against the Flower….it can't be…"_ The Archdragon shook his head. Now it was not the time for nostalgia.

He walked with Accord towards Raynare who was still incapacitated and began to woke up from Accord's hit.

"Ah…shit my head…that bitch…" She opened her eyes and blinked several, and saw her enemies before here. On the arms of the male one was Five, her ace…and last hope, to survive."

"No, nooooooo!" She started to panic. Her last possibility to escape was now gone.

"Raynare we have much to talk." Said Mikhail, while he laid Five on a church seat and gently carressed her face. He turned around to the Fallen, which struggled, without any result. "Don't worry they will only disappear when I want it."

"Geh! Asshole!" She looked wrathfully at Mikhail and threw insults at him.

"Accord?"

"Yes?"

"Wake them up!" He pointed at the three fallen.

"But…"

" **Raaaaaaaaaaaaagh!"** He roared at her.

"Good." She walked towards them and _**"Smack, Punch, Kick!"**_ Woke them _softly_ up.

"Ouch, what the?"

"Ow!?"

"What, happened…?"

The three fallen looked around, only to see Mikhail standing before kneeling Raynare.

"Raynare!" Kalawarner shouted towards Raynare.

"Shut… _ **up!"**_ Immediately the three twitched and looked at fear to the humanoid dragon.

"Raynare, I want answers, now! Why was Five with you?"

But the Fallen looked away with a pissed face…."

"Ah, good…" Mikhail snipped his fingers. Her head was forecefully bent towards his direction.

"Ow, you bastard…gugh!"

"Answer me!"

"Guh,ow!"

" _ **ANSWER!"**_ His eyes began to glow red.

"Okay, okay!"

Mikhail sighed.

"She was sent to us by….. Azazel-sama…."

 _"Wait did she just said Azazel, the little horny brat with a wild imagination?"_

"He is our governor!"

Mikhail growled annoyingly.

".….She was sent to us by him, we should work with her, because she lost her memories…."

"Say what?"

"Azazel-sama took care of her. She was in dangerous state, she had heavy burn wounds. He said that she was on the verge of dying.

"When did she show up?"

"Two months ago…"

" _That was when Red told me about it…."_ Thought Mikhail. He nodded as a signal to continue.

She continued "On the beginning she was quiet and docile…"

" _Okay, that is very unlikely for her…"_

"But when she saw us killing ….she began to change….."

The Flower in her must have reacted to bloodshed….he looked at the Fallen "And then?"

"She asked for sex partners, but only strong ones. She killed anybody from us who wanted to sleep with her…but every time she beat someone she started to say the same thing"

"That is….?"

"You will be never like Zero-onee-sama or Mikhail-chan…."

Accord and Mikhail looked at each other an blinked. She didn't lie, Mikhail felt it.

"Is that all?"

"Yes!" She hissed.

She said the truth again.

"Then one thing," Mikhail breathed in "Did Azazel gave you the order to kill Issei and take Asia's power?"

The Fallen frowned. She wanted to look away, but couldn't.

"I. Am. Waiting." He stomped on the ground and cracks built around the area.

"Fine! Azazel-sama only gave us the task to observe Issei and protect Asia."

"Then why did you try to kill them."

"Kokabiel-sama…."

"Wait, Kokabiel!? _Are you kidding me! Why didn't Azazel kill that guy!?"_

"He is one of the leaders of Grigori, he gave us the orde to kill Issei and take Asia's Sacred Gear."

Mikhail closed his eyes " _Kokabiel….!"_

"HIIII!" 4x

All the four Fallen twitched from the immense killing intent that Mikhail leaked. One of them almost pissed himself.

"Mikhail?" Accord took a step to her partner.

"I'm **okay** …." He faced the Fallen again.

"N-now can I go!"

"No…." He said it flatly.

"But I said everything I know!?"

Mikhail shook his head, what a selfish and egoistic woman. He opened his palm which started to glow white. The silver rings on her fingers began to glow and react to him.

"HEY, what are you doing?" She shouted at the dragon.

"Take something, that doesn't belong to you."

"How dare you, these are mine!"

The Sacred Gear came off from her fingers and slowly floated towards Mikhail's hand.

" _Beautiful." He could feel pure love from it. "It can heal every species…."_ He turned to Accord who understand his intent and took the rings from him.

"Give them….gbuh!" She was punched by Mikhail.

Seeing this also scared the other Fallen more.

"Now let me teach you, Raynare!" Before everyone could blink, he stood behind Raynare and grabbed her black wings.

"Wait, what are you doing!? No!"

"This is your punishment!" He began to tore her wings out from her back.

"No!" From her eyes flowed tears out "Stop it, it, it hurts!" She bit in pain in her lips, causing them to bleed. "Please I do everything, but don't take my wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiings!"

Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek looked at the gruesome spectacle with horrified faces. They only could await the terrifying sound of flesh tearing, with fear.

"Now, accept it!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

" _ **RATSCH"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Both wings came off. Mikhail held them high. Then he deactivated the spell causing Raynare to fell on the ground. Blood splashed out. Itflowed down her back while the stumps twitched. Her eyes showed no emotions and in the corner of her eyes were tears. She passed out. It seems she also threw up…..

But that was only the beginning of the horror what the Fallen will see. Mikhail still holding the wings looked at them. "At least I can gain some power with them…" He lowered them and opened his mouth…..

" _ **Crunch"**_

"Hey, what is he doing?" Asked Mittelt with wide eyes.

" _ **Crunch, Splatter"**_

"H-he is…" Dohnaseek uttered in disbelief.

"I-is eating her w-wings." Ended Kalawarner, sweat dropped from her forehead.

" _ **Crunch, splatter"**_ Various juicy and fleshy voice could be heard. Mikhail devoured Raynare's wing with immense appetite and speed.

"No, nooooooooooooooo!" Then Mittelt began to panic. "I want to go home, I want to go in my bed and sleep, please say this is nightmare, please help me!"

"No, no, no, no!" Kalawarner began to cry, she tried himself to break out.

"Ugh…guuuuuuuuuh." Dohnaseek gave every hope up and hammered his head on the ground, he wanted to pray, but to whom?

Accord looked at everything with mixed feeling. Mikhail was brutal and merciless, nothing new. Holy Dragons always defied angels and gods. It's their nature. They are born god and demon killer. Of course, Raynare deserved a punishment, but the way Mikhail is performing it onher….was gruesome.

" _ **Crunch."**_ Now Mikhail finished the last bit of Raynare's wing and looked at the Fallen while swallowing.

"Nooooooooooooooooooo!" Mittelt violently struggled, causing the others to panic.

He gripped Raynares head and dragged her towards them.

"Please, no, I do everything!" Mittelt shook her head and cried from fear. "I will never do anything, wrong, please, please!"

" _ **Slash"**_

"Eh?" 3x

Mikhail cut the rope and freed the Fallen. He faced them with his red eyes, blood covered his entire mouth "Never come back here.., this message is also for your leaders…."

"…..." The three were paralyzed.

"Did you understand?" He also let an inhuman growl out.

The three nodded.

"Good, but if I see you or other Fallen in this Town, you will end like her!" He threw Raynare before them.

"Hiii!" 3x

"Now go and take her with you!"

"…" They still looked at him….

" _ **GO!"**_ His bloodshot eyes literally pierced through their souls and his voice shattered them.

Immediately the three shook up took Raynare and flew away, not making one gaze back.

"First thing done…"

"Why didn't you kill them?"

Mikhail didn't move, he just looked over his shoulder "They can change, the others not…." He shrugged. "Well sometime, I don't even understand myself.

Hearing this caused Accord to smile. She closed her eyes " _Maybe he is just more of an adult than I thought."_ She opened her eyes and looked at Rias, who didn't even move one bit, the entire time. "Her?"

"I will take care of her…" He took the silver rings from Accord back and made his way towards the crying devil.

While walking he saw the corpses of the ORC-members. Poor things….At least Asia died before Five could _play_ with her. But that wasn't really something…never mind….

He arrived and stood before Rias, who noticed him and look to him up.

"M….ikhail…?"

"Gremory-senpai…."

Tears flowed from her eyes "It was my fault…why didn't I do anything, why did it happen!" She began to cry and held her face. "Uwaaaaaaaah!"

Mikhail closed his eyes. It was painful to see a young girl in such situation. Regardless, how many time he saw it, his long life.

"If I had done something, if I had called my brother..if…if…."

"No, it's my fault…" He clenched his fist.

"He….?" She looked at him.

Then…She was hugged by Mikhail.

"Eh?" She could feel Mikhail's warmth, his soft body. His scent, he smelled like flowers. She could feel….light. Was this Koneko talked about?

"I'm so sorry!" He tightened his hug…"So sorry…"

"U..waaaaaaaahhh!" She hugged him back. More and more tears flowed from her cheeks.

"But it's okay…" His voice was gentle. Rias didn't ever head such a soft voice. Mikhail loose the hug a little bit, he could see her face. It was red from crying.

"Huh?" She blinked.

"It's okay…." He touched his forehead with hers, causing Rias to blush.

" _Why…why?"_

"I will take care of it…" He smiled at her and then….he kissed her forehead. She could feel his soft and warm lips on her skin.

"!?"

"I want you to smile, the smile you always have. I like your beautiful face more with that smile…" He stood up and gave her the rings. Then he walked towards the bodies of her peerage."

"No..no..please don't go…." Rias felt again lonely, she didn't want Mikhail to go.

"Don't worry…." He looked at her and smiled.

Then he began to sing.

" **Behold the true fifth song: Grand Light of Antiquity! The golden radiance of love and life! Reaper's Bane and thorn on his side!"** He was surrounded by golden light and wings made from petal flowers which appeared behind his back.

"W..What is he doing…." She blinked. She never see such a thing. Was it magic, or Senjutsu, but why felt she such ….She couldn't describe it.

Mikhail continued to chant **"I command thee in my name, gave those children a new life, a new chance! Verse Six, Song of Love and Life, Resurrection!"**

Immediately the Petal Wings scattered and the floated towards the bodies of the devil. The corpses began to shine in the same golden light and the light exploded.

Rias closed her eyes and after seconds she opened them. Mikhail stood before her and petted her head "Enjoy your second chance, Rias…." Then he walked away….

"Wait….!" Before she could turn around she heard a voice….

"Bu..chou…?" Issei slowly raised his upper body.

"W-what!?" Rias couldn't comprehend what just happened.

"Rias…?" Akeno opened her eyes.

"Buchou…" 2x

Koneko and Kiba also slowly woke up.

"…G-guys!?" She was speechless. "How…?" They were dead, killed by this person called Five. "Mi…" But Mikhail was gone. Also Accord and Five…. "khail…"

"Buchou? What happened!?"

"You are…alive! Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" She began to cry and hugged her peerage.

XXX

 **Uthaime Appartment**

Mikhail and Accord stood beside Five who laid in a bed and looked really peacefull.

"Was this really the right thing, Mikhail?"

"Do mean, bring them back to life?"

Accord nodded.

"Don't think about it. They will live a happy life."

"But…"

"No worries, they will also not end up like Two's soldiers."

"Then good."

"What makes me worry, is how Zero's sister is alive and in this world?"

"Well, Accord I don't know but…."

"But?"

"Let me look at her."

"Kun, kun…" Mikhail smelled at Five.

"And?"

"She smells the same when I met her the first time, but the scent of the flower is…"

"Almost gone?"

"No."

"What then?"

"Let me look…." He opened his palm and a white seal appeared. He moved it from head to toe.

When he stopped, Mikhail's was surprised "It can't be…..You gotta' be kidding…. "

"What, what is it?"

"Her powers are sealed away, in her…"

"What!?"

"Her powers…."

"I understood it! But how…"

"Because of me….."

"You?"

"I can feel my power in her…..."

"!?"

"It seems that when the Black Flower accepted me as new host and gave me its powers, she also received in that moment when I destroyed also some of mine.

"Then because of this, she…"

"The power that she absorbed is small, but enough to supress the fragment of the Flower. It has also a link with me…."

"And because of this…"

"It seems, when my powers grew, the power in her that was linked with me grew also."

"And when you had the power to go through dimensions…"

"She also could do it, but without knowing it…."

Then suddenly Five opened her eyes.

"Shit!" Accord drew her pistol out, but it was caught by Mikhail…

"What are you…"

Five raised her upper body and looked around "Where…am I?" She looked at Accord and then Mikhail….."Mi…." She stuttered.

"Mi..?" 2x

"Mikhail-chan!" Then she hugged the dragon.

"Eh!?" 2x

"You really are it! Ha~n!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

After that everybody calmed down. Ten minutes have passed then Five finally let Mikhail go…

"Five, first of all, is that really you?"

"Of course you dummy! How many of me are here no~ow?"

No doubt, she is the real Five…

"Five, what do you know, what happened?"

Five's smile faded and she looked at her palms. "I only know, no, the only thing I can remember is when I was in the Black Flower….with my sisters…."

"I know that…" Mikhail looked away. It was not a really good memory. The memory was...no...

"We were still conscious in that...that monster..." She held her hands together and pressed them firmly on her chest.

"I-I understand."

"We tried to fight the malice and wrath…but…it forced us to attack you, to kill you…."

"You, you saw me?"

"Yes…." She looked at Mikhail and smiled "Your light was the only thing that kept us from the darkness in that thing."

"It forced you to sing?"

"Yes, every time we sung every time you were almost touched by our song we cursed ourselves."

"What happened after I…you know…"

"The darkness disappeared….we felt light and warmth…..but you were gone…."

"I see…." Mikhail looked down.

"Then the whispers, the wrath and malice also disappeared." She gripped Mikhail's hand "When I saw what you have done, when I remembered the things I had done, I…am sorry, so sorry…" She began to cry.

"It seems, she finally snapped out of it….." Thought Accord.

"What have I done!? What have I become!?" She clenched the other hand "The things I did to others, so much death! It was like bad dream…" She almost tore her hair out

"It's okay…"

"Huh!?"

"What you did was not partially your fault, the Flower corrupted you, when you fought the guardians of the Mercury Gate."

"But I …"

"It's okay…."

Five bit her lips, she really regret everything….Mikhail could feel it. When she was born, through the Flower, she was still innocent, in a way…. But when she was resurrected from the Black Flower, she was slowly corrupted by it. The girls never stood a chance….

She looked at Mikhail, her eyes were still ruby-red "Thank you!" She leaned against Mikhail's chest." And sobbed.

"It's okay, don't sweat it!" He carefully petted her head "But Five…"

"Y-yes?"

"Please, stop groping me….."

"Whoops….!"

"Then second what do you know, about Azazel?"

"A-Azazel, I don't know, when I arrived here, he helped me…but when I saw that girl Raynare and Freed kill somebody, I-I don't know anything….anymore….. He also told me about you..."Mikhail ignored the glare from Accord.

"Then do you know that you killed four innocent people!" Accord asked with an angry voice."

"Accord!"

"W-what!? I did what!"

"You killed…..

"You killed them almost…"

Accord glared at Mikhail, who also glared back.

"No, no." She held her head "I must, I must…"

"Rest…"

"Mikhail!"

"Enough!" He stood up and glared at Accord "She tells the truth!"

"But…" She bit her lip and looked away.

"…"

"Good." Accord sighed.

"Mikhail-chan, but….!"

"They are alright, Five….."

"But…!"

"Five, what about the other Intoners?"

The one million dollar question….

Immediately Five froze "I…I don't know, all I know that was the only one here…but…ugh!" Suddenly an extreme pain scourged through her head. She held it from agony."

"You're okay?" Mikhail laid his hand on her back.

"Yeah, thank you."

"You should sleep, don't worry I will be with you and speak with you."

"Ara, does that mean we will have some pillow talk?" She smiled at him and made some space in the bed.

Accord could only facepalm.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **The next day.**

"Sigh!" Mikhail was on the way to school. That morning was really crazy. Five didn't even let him sleep in piece. He needed to protect himself the entire night. But he was surprised that she behaved gentler than before. "Well Five isn't Five if she had such a personality. Aside eating so much at the breakfast and trying to seduce him and grabbing him in various places, she was really a good girl, for now. But he was still wary.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **Utahime Apartment, Mikhail's room.**

Five was currently on Mikhail's bed and started to hump his pillow.

"Ha~n! Mikhail-chan!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **Kuoh Academy, Main Gate**

"Finally here!" Well it was a bitter-sweet moment. He had some piece, from Five for now, even Accord took free from school, to gain more information. But what should he do about Rias and her peerage. You don't see someone everyday who can bring back the dead to the living.

"Ah, no pain no game!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

It was finally break, finally!

Mikhail laid his head on his desk. "At least no one observed me…" He took a bag out "Ah, finally, my selfmade chocolate cake!" Before he could take it out, he heard a voice.

"Excuse me is Utahime Mikhail-kun here?"

Well shit…

Before Mikhail could react, a female figure made his way towards his seat.

"Good day, Utahime." He was greeted by Shinra Tsubaki, the Vice-President of Kuoh Academy's Student Council the fourth most popular girl in the Academy. Tsubaki was a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees with split bangs. She had heterochromic eyes. Her left eye was violet and her right eye was light brown. Mikhail was fascinated with them.

Because of her contact with him he also received again more death glares.

"Ehm, good day, Shinra-senpai…" He smiled wryly "W-what can I do for you?"

"The Student Council President wants to see." Then the always cool looking girl smiled a little bit.

" _Crap. Help me Zero!"_

 **The Devil's Flower**

" _Well, my greatest problem this morning was how I can come to school, without being violated by Five, but now…."_ He was now escorted (dragged) by Tsubaki to the Student Council Room.

"We are here, Utahime-kun." She showed at the big and decorticated wooden door.

"You can call me Mikhail, Shinra-senpai!" He chirped

"So, than you can call me also Tsubaki." She smiled at him.

"YEEEEEES!" His usual child-like attitude showed again.

Tsubaki knocked at the door and opened the door. "Kaichou, I brought Mikhail-kun here."

"Good work, Tsubaki." A calm but strict voice could be heard.

When Mikhail entered the room he was observed by seven pair of eyes, plus the ones of Tsubaki.

On the boss table sat Sona Shitori, the Student Council President.

"Welcome Mikhail-kun to the Student Council Room." She had an observing gaze in her eyes. Mikhail was a little bit nervous. "Don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong.

"O-okay…"

"You already know me and you also know what we are?"

Mikhail nodded.

"Good, then let me introduce myself." On her and the other members back appeared wings "My true name is Sona Sitri, from the 72 pillars. I am the daughter and heir of the Sitri clan, currently under the name of Sona Shitori, third year it's been a pleasure to meet you.

"Thank you for your hospitality Sitri-senpai!" Mikhail bowed.

"You can call me Sona." She slightly smiled at him.

"Good, Sona-senpai."

"Mhm," She cleared her throat "Kaichou."

"Good!"

Mikhail looked at the black-haired devil. Sona was also a bespectacled woman and the same age as Rias and Akeno. She had a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She was also the third most popular girl in Kuoh Academy. Sona reminded him also a little bit on One. Always strict, calm and goal-oriented. Despite being an enemy, he always admired the Intoner. He was also jealous of her relationship with her dragon, Gabriella.

Beside Sona and Tsubaki were also the other members of the Student Council Body.

"You also already know Tsubaki."

Tsubaki bowed "Let me also introduce myself again, I'm Shinra Tsubaki, 3rd year and a peerage member of Sona-Kaichou…"

"And her Queen, right?"

"!" Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"Impressive. Rias told me already that you can tell which position the peerage members have."

Then to the next one.

"My name is Yura Tsubasa, 3rd year, nice to meet you, Mikhails-san!" She was a tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy.

"Nice to meet you, too…ehm…Pawn." Mikhail pointed at the girl.

"Right." Said Sona impressed.

Then there was Nimura Ruruko. "Hello my name is Nimura Ruruko, I am a 1st year student, nice to meet you Mikhail-senpai!" She was short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. On her hair was a pair of green clips. She also wore striped green stockings.

"Hello to you, too Ruruko. You are a Pawn, right?"

"Bingo, Senpai!" She smiled at him.

Now Kusaka Reya."Good day Mikhail-kun my name is Reya Kusaka, I'm a like you a 2nd year student. Please take care of me" Then she bowed. She was a slim girl with long brown hair with two short braids and brown eyes. She also wore a blue headband. She looked gentle at him.

"Ah, also take care of me, Reya-san." He observed her "…You are a Bishop!"

"Oh! Correct, not bad!"

"Ehehe, thank you!"

After her introduction, Hanakai Momo took a step forward. "Finally we meet Mikhails-san my name is Hanakai Momo, I am a 2nd year. We finally met. She smiled at him. Momo was a beautiful girl with white hair that was slightly frilly and blue-green eyes. Her hair reminded him a little bit on Zero.

"Likewise, Momo-san! You are also a bishop!"

"Oh, my right!" She held her hand before her mouth.

The next one was familiar.

Then "Ah Tomoe-chan!" Mikhail yelled towards the girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top.

"Hi, hi Mikhail-chan!" She winked at him.

Wait, Mikhail-chan? When others heard that, they were slightly dumbfounded.

"Tomoe you already know Mikhail-kun?" Sona asked her Knight.

"Of course! Mikhail-chan and I hang out sometimes!" She said it in cheerfully tone. Well she was a girl with many energy and her and Mikhail's personality are similar.

"Oh, so you are dating?" It was Tsubasa who asked.

"Guh, damn handsome!" Mikhail turned around and saw the only boy in the Student Council Body. Genshirou Saji was a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"Well, he rejected me." She said it with a straight smile on her face.

"Eh!?" Everyone looked at the girl.

"But don't worry we are friends forever!"

"UI, friends forever!" Both highfived.

"I-I understand…" Sona still looked cool and leaned forward while folding her hands "It's good that you and my peerage are getting along."

"Mikhail-chan is also a good cook!"

"Really?" Ruruko asked, curious.

"YES! The other day he brought me Tiramisu, and it was good! The cooking club is still trying to recruit him!"

"Wow." It was Momo who held her head with her left hand.

"Mi-chan is also a very good singer!"

"Seriously that guy?" Saji asked with disbelief.

"Hn! When he sang for me, I cried for an hour because it was so beautiful!" She held both hands on her cheeks.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Tomoe-chan you are a Knight, right?"

"Wow, you're good!"

The blonde boy stepped forward "Then it's my turn, my name is Genshirou Saji, 2nd year!"

"Pawn." He pointed at the boy.

"Na? I'm not just a pawn. When I was resurrected I took four evil pieces in the process!"

"But Issei has eight in him…"

"What!?"

"Cough!" Well back to the topic." It was Sona "I'm impressed that you could guess all the positions of my peerage.

"Thank you"

 **The Devil's Flower**

After a minute Sona continued to ask Mikhail.

"Mikhail-kun you know why I called you here?"

"Because of the incident yesterday?"

Sona nodded. "Also Rias told me a lot from you."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me bad things."

"Ah." Mikhail sighed in relief.

"But Akeno also told me, that you are a little….devious….. devil…"

"Wah!" This caused several members to giggle, mostly the females.

"But allow me, to tell you something, first."

"Mh?" Mikhail titled his.

Sona walked towards him and bowed "I thank you in the name of the Student Council and my name for saving Rias and her peerage." Then the others bowed also. Even Saji!

"Ehm, don't worry…I did what I could…." He held his hand before him.

"Well you didn't just help us with the Fallen problem. Rias told me too, that you protected her and her peerage, before they were in danger.

" _Wait, what!"_ Mikhail thought just about that, why did Rias said that? She knew that her peerage was dead. Wait did she said that, because Sona shouldn't her about his ability? Ah typical for that girl. Or she was so confused and distraught that she thought they were still alive….

"And there is also something..." Again Sona, only Sona bowed. "I am sorry that you were caught up in our mess."

"Wait, wait please raise your head!"

Then Sona raised it and looked at Mikhail with worried eyes.

"Why do you apologize, nothing happened, right?"

"But you were in danger…" Her eyes narrowed.

"Eh?" Now he couldn't understand anything, why was she so…..

"Mikhail you helped us a lot and I want to help you."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to die because of our problems." She looked with worried face at the dragon. Mikhail could tell that she was full of regret. "The Fallen were our responsibility, we were too much careless with that situation."

He also could not believe what he just heard. The holy dragon could only do one thing.

"Hahahah!"

"Eh?"

When Saji saw this, his mind gone blank because of anger "You bastard, you dare to laugh at our Kaichou!"

"Saji!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

Then everyone faced to Mikhail, who calmed down "I'm sorry, I didn't laugh about you…," He wiped a tear from his eye, and then he looked determined at Sona.

Because of that she raised her eyebrow.

"I like you!" He said it out, straight to her face while bending his upper body forward.

"Wh-what?" Sona was agitated, like her entire peerage.

"Oh my! Mikhail just confessed to Kaichou!" Said Ruruko with excitement.

"Way to go, Mikhaill-chan!" Chirped Tomoe.

"Silence!" Sona raised her voice, her cheeks were flushed. She faced Mikhail who smiled at her.

" _No, Kaichou!"_ Thought Saji.

"W-what do mean with that, Mikhail-kun?" It was a little bit uncomfortable for her. Mikhail tried to lose the mood a bit.

"Well, you're different from Gremory-senpai…"

"Eh?"

"Don't get me wrong, Gremory-senpai is good girl, really, but you, you have a better character than her!"

"T-thank you, I appreciate it." That was the first time that somebody said, that she was better than Rias."And how deserve I such a compliment?" Sona didn't want to admit it, but she was really embarrassed and curious.

"Well, mmh.." He held his chin "For starters you thanked me and even apologized to me and said that you don't want me to die…"

Sona sighed, she knew what Rias first did"Let me guess, she wanted information and asked you to join her peerage before she knew that you be friend or enemy."

"Bing Bong!"

" _Ah, Rias, sometimes…."_ Sona massaged her temples. Her eyes rose up "Mikhail-kun is it okay to ask some question about yesterday?"

"Sure!" He answered cheerfully "But…."

"You answer only questions, if it in your power?…." Tsubaki ended his sentence.

"She told you, doesn't she?"

Sona nodded and smiled lightly to him "And I am also impressed that you made a fool out of her."

"The way you said it, Sona-Kaichou ….." Momo said it while smiling wryly.

"Ah I get it!" Mikhail hammered his fist into his palm "You and Gremory-senpai are friends?"

Sona's smile vanished, now she glared at him. Her peerage twitched from shock. But the dragon just smiled "So best friends! I understand!"

"You…!" Sona _facepalmed "Rias told me, that he is really evil, but I didn't thought he is a freaking sadist like Akeno!"_ She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Mnh?" He tilted his head adorably.

" _Yep, he is a monster! I must be careful, or I will end up as his next victim"_ The King sighed "Now then let us begin..."

"Mnh!" He nodded.

"So, is it true that you beat four fallen angel?"

Then the atmosphere in the room became heavy. Everyone looked at Mikhail.

"Well, yes."

Everyone's eyes were wide open. They didn't think that Mikhail was capable of that.

"And you also killed most of the rouge exorcist in that church."

"Yes." Now Sona and Tsubaki were clairaudient.

Especially Sona _"It seems that he is really strong, no wonder that Rias tried to hide him."_

Then Tsubaki spoke up "Mikhail-kun is it also true that you killed Freed Selizen?"

Everyone's attention was now at the Archdragon, first because they heard from Freed. He was a crazy bastard, who killed many, but a really talented one. Even middle or high-class devils would have problems with him. The peerage looked at him with awe. Freed was only excommunicated because he started to kill innocent people, too.

"I think he lies!" Saji spoke up. "No one could do that especially a human."

Mikhail sighed and turned around "Than how many devils were killed by Freed, despite being him a human?"

"Ugh." Well it was a good argument.

"Touché." Said Sona and smiled slightly. Everyone looked now at her, but she tried to hide her smile and began to ask another question "Why?" A good question, she expected Mikhail to frown, but…

"Did Gremory-senpai tell you about my ability to feel emotions?"

That was a surprise.

"So she didn't…."

"I can also feel the future in a person…."

Now Sona frowned "What does that mean, Mikhail-kun?"

"It means, I sense if somebody can change or not and that guy Freed and the other exorcists, they couldn't be saved…." He looked sad at the ground.

The entire peerage looked at each other

"I don't understand…"

Mikhail faced with a tormented face Tsubaki and Sona "I hate killing…"

Hearing this caused both to raise their eyebrows.

"But I am not naïve enough, to let somebody go, who would continue to kill innocent." His face now had become serious. "So one question Sona-Kaichou, how many innocent did he or the others kill?"

Facing such a question made Sona confused "I don't…., I heard that they killed many humans…"

"Also many good devils….."

"Eh?" Now everyone looked at him.

"Good devils, good persons like you, Kaichou or Gremory-senpai and all of your peerage." He stood up and walked towards the window. "I learned young that I hate killing…" He closed his eyes and remembered various things. His first time killing, the death of the first sister…..

"Mikhail-chan…" Tomoe looked at her friend.

Then he turned around to face the entire peerage "You can't save the world with wrath and malice and destruction nor you can save it with tenderness and care, but you can save as many, regardless their race, their belief or whatever…"

All of them looked to him especially Sona and Tsubaki were astonished, they would never think that he is such a person.

" _He is more mature than I thought…."_

"…and I will do anything to save as many as I can, even if I do the thing I hate the most and even if I being hated." He looked at the devils with determined eyes and sat back on the chair.

"That is really mature but painful attitude towards life, Mikhail-kun."

"I know Kaichou, but sometimes things happen that should never mean to happen and sometimes you have to do thing, that you never want to do…Regardless what you will lose and gain…in the end you will lose everything when you die and that helps no one….. "He shrugged.

When the devils heard that, their faces paled.

" _What past does he have?"_ Thought Sona.

"Now you thought, what life I had, don't you?"

"Eh, how do you know?"

"This life, my life was given to me, from my most beloved person…" The heavy atmosphere suddenly vanished, when Mikhail smiled and tell them a little bit from Zero. "Well enough with this sad talk!" He clapped with his hands, what happened just happened. I needed to protect someone, so I did it…!"

"Then I need to thank you again, for taking care of Freed." She bowed again. "Many devils will appreciate it, especially the families of the victims."

"No problem!"

When she raised her head, her devil business attitude showed up "Rias told me also you have a Sacred Gear in you is that right?"

"Eh, Sacred what?"

Sona's eyes widened in disbelief "It seems that she really didn't tell you everything…"

"It seems so…" He smiled wryly and raise both palms.

Sona sighed "Again excuse me for her behavior, sometime she is really…."

"Greedy?"

The Sitri heir nodded.

"Then carry on with your explanation, sensei!"

She twitched her eye, some of her peerage giggled "Yes," Sona sat on her chair and put her hands together while leaning forwards, with her Kaichou-stare "Sacred Gears also known as God's Artifacts, are items with powerful abilities bestowed upon humans by the original God from the Bible. The God of the Bible created the Sacred Gears as part of His system to enact miracles on Earth. It has been stated that certain individuals with Sacred Gears have grown to become very powerful and influential and that a large number of the people who have had their names etched into history, were most likely Sacred Gear possessors."

By hearing this, Mikhail could only faceplam _"Seriously, that idiot made such things for mortal races, are you kidding me!?"_ Mikhail could only curse that god for such and idiot. _"Doing such a thing only to be worshipped…."_

"Mikhail-kun are you alright? You look upset."

"No, no Kaichou!" He waved with his hands.

" _Hm, it seems, I said something he didn't like, let's just see…"_

"Ehm, does this mean Issei's gauntlet and Kiba's swords are also Sacred Gear?"

Sona nodded.

Then Mikhail looked at Tsubaki, who tilted her head "Can I help you, Mikhail-kun?"

"You have also such an artifact, don't you?"

Immediately she and her King rose up and startled Mikhail.

"Mikhail-kun you can feel Sacred Gears!" Sona was now definitely interested.

"Yes," He pointed at Saji "He has also one….."

"Eh?" Saji was dumbfounded.

"I can also feel them, before they already awake….." Whoops he shouldn't have said

"Interesting…" Sona narrowed her eyes, again.

"Ruruoko-chan, too!"

"Eh!?" The girl with the gasped.

"Mi-chan why did you call her with -chan?" Tomoe pouted

"Because she wanted it?"

Everybody looked at the girl, who panicked.

"When did she said that, you met her the first time?"

"Because Tomoe-chan, I can also read the mimic and the body language, she was disappointed when I was formal with her..."

Again the devils looked at the youngest girl.

She raised her hand and smiled slightly weird "He his right..." Her face was slightly red.

 _"Interesting, magic, high physical power, powerful weapons and the skills for them and also good observation skills. He would be a excellent choice for a knight piece."_ Sona looked at Mikhail.

But instead having eye contact, Mikhail looked again at Saji, his Sacred Gear was much interesting. Because he felt something familiar.

When the holy dragon could tell it…."Vri…!" He shut himself up…

But Sona was not dumb _"Did he just almost said Vritra!"_ Before she could say anything, Saji interrupted.

"That's right. I have Dragon Sacred Gear, look!" Immediately A figure that resembles a small lizard with a deformed face appeared on his hand. "Look at with awe, handsome!"

But Mikhail didn't look instead they saw him holding his head and murmur something "My proud race, reduced to such a thing, awww how did that happened!

"Ehm you are okay, buddy?" Saji asked with worry.

The humanoid dragon raised his head "I am peachy, thanks…."

"Are you really alright?" Reya asked him with worried gaze and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry…"

"Saji!" Sona said his name with angry voice.

"Yes, Kaichou!" The blonde was now afraid "I'm sorry for the interruption."

Sona faced Mikhail again "So, if it's possible can you show me your Sacred Gear?"

"Ehm, sure but it's not a Sacred Gear….." He looked down on his chest, causing the other to do as well.

Suddenly a sword grip emerged from Mikhail's chest.

"What the…!" Saji and the others were startled, even Tsubaki but not Sona.

"And out with it!" Mikhail gripped the sword and pulled it out, while black flower petal appeared from the sword, when it emerged. "That's my sword."

But the devils reacted suddenly, a little bit afraid…

"Guys you're okay?"

Sona coughed and tried to hold her composure. But what she felt made her uneasy, no made her afraid _"What is that! It's overflowing with power! And not that, it makes me shiver, is that possibly a holy sword? But why do I feel demonic energy from it, too?"_

"Ehm, should I put it away, it seems that it makes you uncomfortable…" It had been a long time since the sword is screaching Most likely, because of the many devils.

Sona calmed herself. She could feel it, that sword literally yearned for her and her peerage's blood…Something in her, no her instincts are screaming from fear.

"Mikhail-kun, is that a holy sword?"

"No…" It makes sense, no holy sword would react so violently.

"Then what is it…I can feel holy power from it but also demonic…." That caused the others to feel more uncomfortable than ever, but Saji acted different…

"Kaichou, uhm….."

The black haired devil looked with a fierce gaze. "What is it, Saji?"

"Uhm, my Sacred Gear is reacting to him and his sword…it is...how do I say it, happy..."

"What!" Sona's eyes widened and she looked at Mikhail, who realized his mistake "Could you explain it, Mikhail-kun?" The situation had become volatile.

"Eh?"

The King raised an eyebrow. Her peerage looked and waited with bated breath at the Holy Dragon.

"I'm waiting…"

" _Oh man she can do more pressure than I thought…a good lie is needed"_ he sighed "Good, maybe due the fact that that my sword was made from dragon bones…." At least he could hope to trade some information. " _Good thing I always thought about such things….."_

"Again, what!" Sona stood up from her chair and hammered both hands on her desk. This almost caused Mikhail to fell from the chair. It also frightened her peerage a little bit. "Dragon Bones! How….Did you possibly kill a dragon?"

"Wait, no, I didn't own it the entire time!"

"Then who was the previous wielder…"

"The person who raised me..." Mikhail's face turned sad. Sona understood it.

It seems the previous owner died and Mikhail took it over…" She sat back to her chair and asked him "Then who was the one who wielded it before, what person was she…."

"The coolest and strongest person I ever met…" Mikhail slowly caressed the sword and a nostalgic smile appeared on his face. "She was….I'm sorry….I think cannot say any more."

Seeing him in such a state, made Sona curious more than ever, but for his sake she stopped asking.

"Then can I ask you something?"

"Don't worry, I will never use it one you. You don't need to fear me." He smiled at her and the Zero's Sword vanished in rose colored petals.

"Wow!" Saji was impressed.

"Then I take that as a promise."

"Promise!" He raised his thump.

"Then another question?"

"Mnh?"

"Rias told me about this Flower…what is it?"

"She told you, what I said?" Sona's and Mikhail's eyes were looked on, on each other for several seconds.

"Yes, you said that it is a nightmare and a curse."

"Mn, a curse."

"Rias told me also, that is maybe a weapon…"

"No worries, but can I ask you something, Kaichou?"

Sona looked at him and tilted her head "Sure, I already asked you plenty."

"Never fight, touch or deal with the Flower, did you understand…." His gaze was now serious she was surprised that he could look like that. "But if you hear or see something about it, tell me please, I also don't want you and your peerage to die…"

"But I don't know anything about it nor….."

"Promise…" He looked at her with sad eyes. Something happened because of that Flower. She wanted to hear it but….

"I will promise in the name of the Sitri clan and as the Student Council President of Kuoh."

"Really?"

Sona nodded.

"Then I'm happy!" He raised his arms in the air, causing several of the devil to sweatdrop.

"Now," She cleared her throat "Do you want me ask more?"

"Mnh, oh yes, can I see on this Evil Pieces?"

"Sure, I don't mind." In Sona's hand appeared a blue chess piece and she handed it over to Mikhail.

Mikhail observed it and immediately the Black Flower began to whisper in him.

" _It's telling me to take it….interesting…"_ He observed the little thing that can do really big things.

"Is something the matter?" Sona asked him curious.

"No, no everything's fine." He wanted give the knight piece back, when she suddenly asked him another question.

"Before that, I want you to ask you something…"

"Sure…" But he already knew what is her point.

"I want you to join my peerage, Mikhail-kun, I think the Knight Piece would be suitable for you and seems you and my peerage are already in good terms." She smiled at him. "What do you say?

"Hm, I'm sorry but I must decline…" Well he was really sorry. He really took a liking to Sona, but it was impossible.

"Well I am sorry to hear that, but if you change your mind….."

"I will immediately come to you and not to Gremory-senpai, I promise!"

"Eh?" Boom, critical hit. Again some of the others tried to hide their smiles and giggles. Sona's cheeks became slightly pink.

"But Sona-Kaichou?"

"Y-yes?"

"If you need help, or the others you can always count on me!" He puffed his chest and smiled at her.

Then she closed her eyes and also smiled back "I will take this offer gladly, thank you."

Mikhail stood up and bowed to the devils "Well, see you guys! Bye Tomoe-chan!"

"Bye, bye Mikhail-chan!" She waved him back.

Then the dragon left the room.

 **The Devil's Flower**

After some minutes passed, the members of the Student Council Body talked with each other and discussed what just happened.

"What are you thinking, Kaichou?" Tsubaki asked her King.

"Well," Sona took her glasses off and massaged her nose "He is really indescribable, like Rias said."

"Certainly…" Tsubaki smiled a little bit.

"But that is what you like at him, don't you?"

"W-what!? I don't know what you're talking about, Kaichou!" The usual cool and composed Tsubaki was now in a little panic, her face was flushed.

"I always thought that you liked Kiba, but now jumping to another much prettier boy…." The smug face is strong in this one…

"Hmpf! Well a girl has always a choice…." She pouted much to the surprise of her King.

Both devils looked at the rest of the peerage. Momo and Reya had slightly pink cheeks while Tsubasa smiled and seem to daydream. And Tomoe tells some things to Ruroko who started to laugh. It seems they were talking something about Mikhail, while Saji looked determined and thought about things. He looked to his Sacred Gear. It felt sad, when Mikhail was gone. It felt like, a child who was happy to meet his idol...

"Well, I think we found an enigma…don't you think Tsubaki?"

The Queen slightly smiled and nodded "Yes."

 **The Devil's Flower**

It was finally done. Many students of Kuoh said it, when the bell rang, but not for the poor Mikhail. He received already 50 messages on his new smartphone from Five. Half of them were really, really…well you can guess what she wrote. And the other halves were pictures.

"I shouldn't have shown her the internet or better giving her my number…" The dragon sighed.

He wondered why Five took such a liking to him. He saved her, yes, but this obsession was already Zero-standard. Whatever….

"I hope Accord is alright by handling her…..I think I should still visit the Gremory devils.

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail was currently in the old school building which belonged to the Occult Research Club. He was in worry, because no one of them was in school today.

While walking through the old corridor towards the club, he thought many thinks.

Why Five happened to land in this world, why didn't she die from his magic as an born Intoner.

"Maybe it was due the will of the Black Flower…." He already tried to contact that damn thing, but all that it said in the moment, was kill every human, destroy them, eat them, violate every female…..

But there was hope, if she survived, than the others maybe, too! Maybe even Zero! "Stop!" Such thoughts were already banished. He stopped and looked to the sky, through a window. "I already gave up seeing Zero, how many worlds I searched for her, how many years have I spent…25 000, 50 000, 100 000 years, hah, sometimes, just sometimes…curse my first life …." He continued to walk.

 **The Devil's Flower**

After some time he arrived before the old wood door. "I hope everyone is alright…" He sighed and knocked on the door.

…

But no reply…. He knocked again on the antique door.

…

"Mmh, maybe no one here?" He gripped the knob of the door and opened it. "Hello…?." Now he was really in worry. He stuck his head into the room and looked around "Hellooo, someone here?" But the club room was empty….

Mikhail walked in and looked "Where is everybody?" He smelled around. "Hm, all of them were here today. Their scent still lingers here..."

He walked around, but then when the dragon passed a door, he heard someone humming, plus the sound of a shower. When the sound of water stopped and the opening of the shower curtain could be heard the dragon thought that it is time to go.

In the next moment the door opened, revealing a beautiful body of a girl with an ample chest, smooth white skin and crimson hair. Her name, Rias Gremory, a devil.

"Eh?" And now she saw Mikhail in front of her….. in her…. birth suit.

"Ehm, hello Gremory-senpai…" With and smile on face, like nothing happened he greeted her.

"M-M-Mikhail!?" Her eyes were wide open, her face was flushed and she tried to hide her womanly parts. "W-What are you doing…kyaah!" She took a step back, but slipped due the water on the ground.

"Lock out!" He tried to grab her and "Bum" both of them landed on the ground. Well it was Rias who landed on it, Mikhail on….her.

(Are you perhaps Rito?)

"Owowo, you're alright?" When he opened his eyes, he saw Rias in her eyes. Her beautiful body was completely exposed. Water droplets were glittering on her skin. Her hair was wet and a scent of sweet shampoo reached his nose. Right now she was looking at him, speechless, her face, red as her hair. A third person would think that Mikhail pinned her down. "Ehm, Senpai?" She didn't spoke. She saw him only in his eyes. Little tears came out. "Are you….." Before he continued his sentences, Rias looked away. Given to her body language she says, " _It's okay, do as you like…"_ but Mikhail didn't understand it…but he could feel…lust...

She only spoke one sentence "If it's you, I allow it…"

" _Eh, what allow it….she doesn't mean…."_ Before the dragon could end his thought, the door of the club room opened.

"Well I think we did well, Issei-kun." It was Kiba who came in first and then he saw Mikhail on Rias, she naked and he soaking wet. "Eh…" He stood there like a statue. A wry smile and eyes in unbelief decorated his face.

"Ki..ba.." Rias stuttered his name.

"Ara, Kiba-kun what is …it?" Then Akeno walked in and saw the both. "Eh?" Her usual smile and the _ufufu_ , or _ara, ara_ were gone. Instead of it, a smile that gives them both a cold shiver could be seen on her face. Her eyes were slightly open and her eyes were dark.

"A-Akeno wait, I can explain.." She raised her hand in panic.

"What is it…?" Now Koneko, too. When she saw Mikhail on the top of her stark naked King, her eyes began to narrow and she began to hiss.

"No, Koneko…" Tears came out from her eyes, again.

"Come on guys, what the deal…eh?" Then Issei "You bastard what are you doing to our Buchou!" He activated his gauntlet.

"Issei,no!" Her face looked really like an tomato.

"Issei-san what is going on?" Then suddenly young girl with long blonde hair appeared. It was Asia.

"No, don't look Asia!" Issei quickly held her eyes and glared at Mikhail.

"Issei-san!?" The former nun was slightly dumbfounded by his action.

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Like nothing he greeted them with a smile, while lying on Rias…

But they still stared at him.

"Ehm, did I do something wrong?"

 **The Devil's Flower**

After everyone calmed down and some explanation the situation had become at least slightly normal.

Akeno who made tea laid a cup besides Rias who sat on her chair.

"Ara, ara, and I thought that you send us away to have some fun time with our dear Mikhail-kun.

Rias' face became red she began to pout "It was not like that…..but at least I had chance…"

"What are you murmuring, _Rias_?"

"Nothing!" She answered annoyed and turned her face away from her Queen.

"Ufufu."

Kiba smiled "Well at least, we could clear the misunderstanding…" He still didn't believe what just happened. Seriously an accident…..

Mikhail tilted his head "I don't know what you misunderstood, but I only helped Gremory-senpai before she get hurt…"

"Buh!" Rias pouted again.

"Eh, did I say something wrong?" A big question mark appeared over his head.

"Buh!" More pouting incoming..

Koneko who stood before the humanoid dragon asked him with a cold tone "Is that really the truth Mikhail-senpai?" Her eyes were suddenly yellow, like a cat.

"Ehm, yes….."

Koneko nodded. She believed him and sat immediately on his lap.

"Na!" Rias almost stood up and wanted to yell at her Rook, but she controlled herself. She is a lady of the Gremory, but still….

Koneko understood it and asked with "Is everything alright, Buchou?" But her face said _"I won!"_

" _That little…."_ She clenched her fists; a small red aura appeared around her.

"Guh, damn handsome, seeing Buchou's naked body and even touching her!" Issei cursed Mikhail "I want to know how she felt!" He pointed at him with an demanding finger.

"Well, she was really soft and smelled good!" And Mikhail dropped a bomb.

"Wha..."

"Ara, ara, I'm a little bit jealous...how about it, do you want to touch me, too?"

Kiba could only smile and sweatdropped while Koneko "Ow, Ow, iwt hwurts, Kwoneko-chwan!" Pinched Mikhail's cheeks!"

"Mikhail-senpai…. pervert!" She pouted

"Eh?" Now he knew how Issei felt "I just said the truth!"

"And me?" The little girl hugged him tightly and looked with shiny eyes, which could destroy an entire country, at him the most powerful dragon!

"Guh, getting hugged by Koneko-chan, touching Buchou's naked body and be asked by Akeno-senpai to touch her….I'M SO JEALOUS!" He started to criy tears of blood. Really!

"Issei-san," Asia who sat beside the perverted boy looked at him with teary eyes "If you want to see naked bodies of woman, I would gladly…." Shortly she started to strip.

"Asia, no, stop!" He tried to prevent it.

"No, let me!" And she tried to continue.

Everyone sweatdropped, even Mikhail.

Rias stood up "Asia, Issei I think that is enough, we have a guest here."

"Yes!" 2x

She looked to Mikhail who petted Koneko, a small tick mark appeared on her forehead, and she talked "Well I think it is a good opportunity to introduce you to my new peerage member, Mikhail." She looked at Asia and nodded.

"Y-yes, Buchou!" The timid girl walked towards Mikhail and bowed "I-I am Asia Argentino, former sister and now Rias-nee-san's bishop, i-it's a pleasure to meet you.

Mikhail smiled at her, causing Koneko to hug him tighter "Nice to meet you Asia, I am Utahime Mikhail, I want to stand up but you see…"

When Asia heard his name she began to panic "Mikhail like the angel!" She started to fidgeted "A-are you perhaps an angel, the archangel!?"

"No, no, I'm only Mikhail!" He smiled again. His usual answer caused everyone to sweatdropped.

But Asia was not persuaded "But, but you are so beautiful! Are you really not an angel?"

"Nope!"

"Oh…" She hung her shoulders.

"Sorry…" He lowered his head as an excuse.

"Eh, don't worry!" She held her hand before her.

"Ehem! Back to the topics, Mikhail, why are you here. Did you perhaps come here to finally join my peerage?" She smiled at him deviously.

"Nope!"

"I see….."

"Ara, ara, rejected, again, ufufu."

"Akeno!"

"After I talked with Sona-Kaichou, I just wanted to look after you and be sure that everything is alright."

"Wait what!" Did she just mishear him? "Since when did you start to speak so familiar with Sona!"

That startled Mikhail "Well since today…"

"Is that so….." With dark eyes she looked at the dragon who just hugged Koneko from fear. He already knew and felt the wrath of woman, but what did he do to incur her… "Call me from now one Rias.."

"Eh?" He tilted his.

"I said, call me from now on Rias!"

"O-okay, Rias-senpai!"

"Good." She nodded and looked at her Queen who observed her with an amused smile. "What is it?"

"Nothing, ufufu!"

"Guh! Calling Buchou with her first name!"

"Enough! So Mikhail?"

"Yes?"

"What did you talk with Sona?"

"Well the same things…"

She raised a eyebrow "Really?"

"Yeah!"

Rias narrowed her eyes. In fact, she wanted to believe him, but why was she...wait a moment is she jealous "And something else?"

"She also asked me to join her peerage, but I declined."

"Mh," The red haired girl nodded "Of course. So what do want to talk with us?"

"Well I wanted to see Koneko-chan, Kiba, Akeno-senpai, Issei and Asia" He rested his head on Koneko's, much to her liking.

Rias narrowed her eyes when she saw that "Why them and not me?"

"Well, it's no every day that you died and brought back to life."

" _ **Crack"**_ Kiba let his cup drop, while the others looked with disbelief, like him.

"Eh, why are so surprised? You died yesterday and…." He suddenly noticed Rias' face. She looked away from her peerage. "You, you didn't tell them!" He wanted to stand up, truth to be told, he was a little bit upset, that she lied to them.

Then everyone looked at their King.

"Rias," Akeno's face had become slightly scared "What is he talking about?"

"Buchou!?" Issei was also agitated.

" _Ah crap, I think I should have shut my mouth…"_

Koneko looked at Rias "Buchou is Mikhail-senpai talking the truth?"

Rias sighed and closed her eyes, she wanted to talk but how should she explain it.

"Yes, all of you died, yesterday. You were killed by that blonde woman with the lance."

Everyone looked now at Mikhail.

"W-what…how?" Asia held her hands together.

"Well except for Asia who already died, Kiba, Issei, Koneko and Akeno-senpai, you were all killed by Five..."

"Five, you mean that blonde woman, from yesterday?"

"Yes, Akeno-senpai…."

"Wait, Utahime-kun you brought us back to life?"

Mikhail nodded towards Kiba.

"Bullshit!" Yelled Issei. "If I died, I would remember it!"

"It seems when I resurrected you all, your memories were gone…."

Kiba walked towards Mikhail "Then how did you brought us back or are we just undead, or…"

"You are you, don't worry you will live a normal life!" He smiled at the blonde boy.

"Then how did you bring us back, Mikhail-kun, with magic?"

"No, not directly, Akeno…"

The black haired girl looked at her King "What then?"

"I sang…"

"Eh?" Now everyone was dumbfounded.

"What?" Issei was still confused "What in the name of hell are you talking? You sang?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't know what I should belief now." Kiba shook his head. He didn't comprehend anything what the dragon just said.

"Well then I show it. Kiba bring me the fragments of the cup."

"O-okay…" Kiba gathered them and brought the pieces. Mikhail received them hold him with both open palms.

"Good, what I show will explain a little bit okay?"

Everybody nodded. With curious eyes the devils were observing the dragon. Then Mikhail began to chant.

" _ **Behold the true third song: Quickened Puppets of Antiquity!"**_

"What the…!" Kiba drew his sword out, while Issei summoned his gauntlet.

"No..!" Rias raised her hand, signalizing both of them to stop. She looked at Mikhail who was surrounded by a purple aura. Wings with the same color appeared on his back. But even she was scared to the bones. _"Such power!"_

Then everyone continued to watch at Mikhail.

" _ **The raging demon's deathly gaze! Master of everything, creator from nothing. I the puppeteer nether maker or builder demand your true form! Verse One Song of Creation, Origin!"**_ The petal wings exploded and shattered through the entire room. The purple light caused everyone to be blinded.

After sometime the devils opened their eyes when Mikhail's voice could be heard. "It's okay you can look at me."

The devils looked at the holy dragon who held the cup in his hand. It was completely restored.

"What the..." Issei was speechless.

"Good as new, I also made it a little bit sturdier. The cup shouldn't be break so easily now." He handed it to Kiba whose mouth was wide open as his eyes.

"What…Mikhail-kun what was that…? Akeno who regained her composure, spoke to the dragon.

"It was the power of my song." He smiled at her.

Rias spoke up "Was that…"

"Nope, no magic."

"Then what was it! Such amazing power. Not that it also felt almost demonic but also holy! Explain it!" The Gremory heir hammered her hands on her table. Her sentence caused everyone to look at Mikhail.

But he shook his head "I will only say this, it's one of my abilities."

"Then was that the song you used to bring us back to life?" Kiba sheeted his sword back, but still laid his palm on it.

"Nope, this was the Song of Creation. I used the Song of Love and Life to bring you back."

"You have more than one song!" Rias couldn't hold her curiosity back.

"Yes…." He tilted his head at her.

"But the energy you emitted it was almost demonic, wait…are you perhaps ….I don't understand….. but it was also mixed with holy energy!" She held her breath.

"Nope, I'm Mikhail!"

BAAM, the heiress hammered her head on the table.

"Then, Mikhail-kun, what is that power?"

Before he could open his mouth, he was interrupted by Asia "You are an angel!" She walked towards him and took his hands "Why did you deny it, being a messenger of the Lord!" Her eyes were sparkling.

Mikhail facepalmed much to the surprise of the devils. He looked at Asia "I'm not an angel..."

"But those wings!" She was really persistent.

"I'm not an angel…sorry."

"Oh, okay…" The former nun loses her grip and walked towards Issei.

Honestly he didn't want to shatter her dream, but her claiming to be a lesser being, hurt his pride as a dragon.

"Mikhail, I am still waiting…" Now she had that gaze again.

"Sigh", I will not say anything, I only wanted to help you and now….."

Rias finally get it, her peerage was rescued and brought back to life and now again she was rude to Mikhail.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to…" the high-class devil looked away from the dragon.

"It's alright let's just say we are quit…"

"Eh?"

"From before…."

"Eh…!?" Rias' face was now again flushed, "I-I-I told you it's alright…..!"

"But…"

"If you are really sorry, then…..join my peerage!"

"Nah…"

"Ufufu." Akeno smiled amused. "You would be such a perfect devil, Mikhail-kun. Are you really sure you not to join us?"

"Um, sorry, but…." He stood up and held Koneko in his arms. He placed her on the couch. The devils observed him with curiosity, while he slowly walked towards the door and opened it. He turned around and smiled at them "I already promised Sona-Kaichou that if I want to become a devil, I would join her peerage….."

Hearing this caused the members of the ORC to widen their eyes, especially Rias, who stood up and hammered again her hands on the desk. "Wha…."

" _ **BAAM"**_

Before she could finish, Mikhail closed the door and run for his life.

 **From Dragons, Devils and Fallen Angels Arc finished.**

 **Next Arc: The Dragon, the Fox and the Phoenix.**

 **Well that was a long chapter. I hope you like it.**

 **Now that the first arc is finished, Mikhail will face more problems with his new Intoner and the devils. And now an arrogant chicken will appear, only to be eaten by him and he will meet the new enemies and allies.**

 **Also my updates will take a little bit longer. Sorry.**

 **Because of personal problems, writing will be much difficult. I will try to update fast as possible.**

 **I will also try to update my other stories.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: An Old Friend**

 **The Devil's Flower**

„I lost everything. I lost Zero….What should I do, what should I do….?"

"Destroy….."

"Huh!?"

"Destroy, destroy! You will be mine, you will mine, mine, mine, mine!"

"I will never…"

"Let me sing for you!"

"Never!"

"Let me tell you a tale!"

"Never!"

"Let me...live!

"Ugh!"

"Ah, it is you!"

"No!"

"Finally, finally we are one again…..%$)/&$%$&/(!"

"No!

"Accept me!"

"Never!"

"Love me…again!"

"I never loved you!"

"I'm yours, was always yours….Every life you had, every time you came back…we will always be together, in the end….there will be again…

….

….

….

…

"Mikhail…become strong!"

The Devil's Flower

"Zero!" Mikhail woke up from his nightmare. He was sweating and heavily breathing "Zero….."

"Having a bad dream?" The dragon turned his head to his right side and saw a beautiful blonde woman lying beside him. She was naked and looked at him with slightly red cheeks.

"Five…why are you in my bed….again?"

"I rea~ally wanted to see your sleeping face again. Are you against it?" She rose a little bit, exposing her entire chest and leaned towards Mikhail. "Wanna have a taste?"

"Zip it…" He tapped her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"H~an!"

Mikhail facepalmed "You know I don't mind sleeping with you, but…"

"But..." She leaned forward and took his hand while pressing her cleavage together.

"Puff" He hit her with his pillow "Don't grope me while I'm sleeping…"

"Muh, you are as much a prude as Four-onee-sama…."

Mikhail could only sigh; seriously that woman comes in every night and sneaks into his bed. Even Accord gave up, helping him.

"You called Zero-onee-sama's name out …."

"…Is that so…"

Hearing this, caused Five to look away from him "You really miss her?"

"There is no moment….."

"I…understand, but Mikhail-chan?"

"Hm?"

"If I am alive, maybe….."

"Stop…," Mikhail's voice was soft, but yet full of sadness "I-I gave up seeing her again…."

"But…."

"Enough…please…."

"I understand."

Then both of them continued to sleep, together. But Mikhail hoped to dream about a much happier memory….

 **The Devil's Flower**

Mikhail was on his way to school. Accord took free to look after Five. While he walked down the street, he thought about things, especially about the blonde Intoner. From her memories he could tell, that she behaved the same again when she was a child. It was that time when she and the other newborn Intoners fought the Nobles and took their territory and brought peace, before they were corrupted by the Black Flower from the Mercurius Gate "If she is alive, maybe the others are as well, but if they have my power….they would go berserk from it." His worry was that the other girls would be slowly poisoned by his dragon essence in their bodies. "But now I should….." Before Mikhail could end his thought he halted. The entire area was suddenly dark. It looked like it was dawn. The sky was blood red with a touch of blue and yellow. Then he heard the flapping of wings. When he looked up, he saw a fallen angel. It was a middle-aged, sturdy-looking man with black hair, and full beard. He had 10 black wings and wore a black armor.

Before he could draw his weapon, the Fallen raised his hand "Wait, boy, I do not want to fight!"

Mikhail narrowed his eyes and tilted his head "Didn't I tell you and your brethren that I don't want to see you crows here in this town anymore…" Mikhail eyes became red and several veins popped up on his arms. He was right now… not amused.

"For what our subordinates did, I sincerely apologize." The Fallen bowed.

Mikhail eyed him. The Fallen don't want to fight, but what he could see from his body language, the mimic of his face and movements of his muscles that the ten winged Fallen was extremely afraid of him. But it seems he could keep his cool.

"Boy what is your name?" Before the angel could even blink, Mikhail was before him. On his back were large white wings, each with golden claws, but the scales on the inside of the wings were pitch-black. "What!"

"First!" He could hear a monstrous gargling "Don't call me boy; I'm much older than you and your useless creator…." Mikhail flapped with his dragon wings, causing some strong wind, which almost brought the Fallen off balance.

The Fallen swallowed his saliva and bowed "Forgive me, Dragon-dono…" It seems he could tell by his wings, what Mikhail is.

"My name is Mikhail…" The holy dragon's voice had an icy tone, causing the Fallen to shiver more.

"Of course, Mikhail-d…."

"Rrrgh…" He growled….

"Of course Mikhail-sama….."

"Good," The dragon nodded and faced the Fallen "So what do you want?"

"First of all, my name is Baraqiel," The Fallen bowed again "I am here under the order of Azazel-sama…"

Mikhail cracked his neck, causing Baraqiel to flinch "And?..." Smoke rose from the sides of Mikhail's mouth, signalizing that one wrong word would mean he would end as a pile of ash.

"Azazel-sama wants to talk with you….."

The Holy Dragon closed his eyes "If that is the case, I should at least talk with that guy, before I make toast of him….." He opened them and answered "Good, bring me to him. But one wrong move and you end as my second breakfast…."

"I-I understand…."

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **Blazing Shining Aura Bar**

Mikhail was brought to a bar. It looked classical but yet kingly. Several leather couches and seats with ebony tables. High-class liquid and in the middle was a weird metallic pole…

While Mikhail looked around, he noticed that it was almost empty. He could only see a person sitting on a chair and reading a book while drinking something. But there was something weird about him. He was strong, really strong. He also had a familiar scent.

Baraqiel stopped "Azazel-sama I brought him."

"Ah good work Baraqiel." Then the man turned around and stood up. It was a tall man in his late twenties or early thirties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and a black goatee.

"Azazel" Mikhail looked with narrowed eyes to the Fallen.

"It's been a while…."

Hearing there exchange, made Baraqiel curious, what relationship has his Governor and the dragon in human form had in the past?

Mikhail held his head with his hands. "Are you kidding me!?"

Azazel chuckled "Well that's some kind of greeting…"

"You are still a brat, how many time did I say it to you? Look. After. Your. Subjects!"

When Baraqiel heard that, he couldn't hold his emotions under control. That bastard just said something disrespectful to his leader "How dar…!"

"Enough." Azazel raised his hand, signalizing him to be quiet. "Show respect to him. That man saved my life and the built the future of the Grigori."

"Wha…" Baraqiel was speechless, but he already noticed the gaze of his leader and that of Mikhail "Forgive me my rudeness, Mikhail-sama!" He kneeled before the Holy Dragon.

But he turned to Fallen "So what now?

"Mhmhmmahahahah! Well I'm glad to see you again, come, come drink with me!"

Mikhail crossed his arms "And why should I?"

"I have banana cake!"

"Got it." Hearing his quick reply, the governor could only chuckle again.

 **The Devil's Flower**

"And is it tasty?"

"Mmh!" Right now Mikhail is devouring the third banana cake.

Hearing this caused Azazel to nod in satisfaction "This is only a small thing to repay you."

"Gulp!" Now the entire cake was gone "Next!"

"Well, who thought that bananas are the favorite food of dragons, unless it was you who said it to me?"

"I think I made a mistake."

Both of them looked at each other and laughed heartfully, causing Baraqiel to sweatdrop.

"So, what brings you back?"

Mikhail's smile vanished and he looked seriously at the governor "I had some work to do, but your little servants made some fuss and thought that they could kill me."

Now Azazel's smile also vanished. It was replaced by a face of guilt. "I heard what the four did…."

"Furthermore I should maybe thank you first…"

Azazel looked at Mikhail puzzled "What do you mean?"

"Five…that blonde woman…."

"Ah, that girl…yes…poor thing…"

"What do you mean? Moreover how did you found her?"

"Well…" He tried to break eye contact with Mikhail.

"What did you do?"

"*Cough*, well…"

"What. Did. You. Do!?"

"I found her when I was researching in the Dimensional Gap..." He smiled at the dragon, then *Baam* only to receive a punch in his face.

"Azazel-sama!" Baraqiel yelled out.

"It's okay! I'm alright!" He held his nose, which started to bleed. "I deserved that…"

"Are you crazy!?" Mikhail snarled at the punched Fallen.

Azazel stood up, slightly shaken and held his hands in a defensive gesture, to show he understood his mistake "Look I'm sorry!"

"Do you understand what you're doing!?"

"I said relax, I will not disturb the peace of the Great Red and Great White, especially the White," Before that he rubbed his nose "Oh man you really have a nasty punch!" He leaned forwards from pain.

If you are asking why he didn't know that Mikhail was the last one, he didn't tell him. But this is for another time…

"Well don't do anything like that again….ah forgot it, you will do it regardless what I say…" The dragon snorted.

"Of course I will be carful, oh for the sake of the Grigori, but …. I need ice!"

"Before that, tell me about Five…"

"Is that the name of the woman?" Azazel took some of the ice on his bleeding nose, which, was already slightly swollen.

"Yes!"

"Now when I found…Five, right…She was in a critical state. She had heavy burns and it seems some foreign power, in her, tried to kill her…."

"Continue…"

"I did research on her to see if I could help her. But her blood samples showed something abnormal. I've never seen anything like it! It was like….."

"Destroy the samples…."

"Excuse me?"

"I said destroy the samples, quick as possible! No rather hand them over to me!"

"Okay, okay…and?"

"You healed her."

"Oh right! When her wounds were healed, I put magic on her to save her from the foreign energy that was in her."

"You couldn't take it….. out, from her?"

"Nope, it lingered in her like a parasite, so I put some seals on it. But it seems it was not enough. After that she vanished with some of my subjects, only to destroy one of my research factories. But her mental behavior had gone from bad to worse before that happened."

"Good, was that all?"

Azazel nodded.

Mikhail asked something that lingered on his mind "Then what about Kokabiel?"

Man, it seems that Azazel would take of more problems than ever "I ensure you, that those who survived your onslaught will be punished….."

"What about _Kokabiel_!" Now his voice made even Azazel more uncomfortable.

"He has gone rouge, my subordinates are currently looking everywhere for that guy….."

"No you will do one thing!"

"Yes?"

"You will work…with me, do you understand?"

"Work…with you?"

"Yes, whatever it is, Kokabiel is planning something….big, I can feel it in my scales.

"Well," he stroked his goatee "I am of the same opinion. I've known Kokabiel for years and that guy will try something to jeopardize the truce."

"Exactly," Mikhail pointed his forefinger to Azazel "And if we work together, we will end this more quickly. I want answers from him."

"Good, working with you is an honor, Mikhail-sama."

Baraqiel almost stumbled. Azazel just said sama, to someone. He only said this to god, even almost choking.

"Then I should take my leave…" When he could stand up, Azazel put his hand on his shoulder.

"Before that, you must do something for me..."

Mikhail blinked and tilted his head.

Azazel stood up and snipped with his fingers; a magic circle appeared from the ground in a brilliant black flash. From it emerged four people.

"What the…!"

"Easy, easy!"

The reason why Mikhail just became upset was, that those four people were the Fallen who fought against him back then in the church.

The four Fallen were in chains, their clothes were torn and dirty. Kalawarner and Mittelt looked okay, but Dohnaseek and Raynare were not. Both of them were on their knees. Dohnaseek's shoulder didnt look any better. He had bandages around it, but they were already completely red and drenched in blood. He was also sweating a lot. But Raynare looked much worse. She just kneeled there; her eyes were dark, her nose and face red. It seems she cried a lot.

Kalawarner opened her eyes "Azazel-sam….ngh!" And saw Mikhail beside him "No, ah!" She stumbled and fell on her butt.

"Kalawarner what is…." Then Mittlet also noticed Mikhail "No, No, noooooooooooooooooo!" She began to cry and fell on her knees "Please do not hurt me!" Don't eat me!" She held her hand before her like a child who tried to protect herself from beatings.

"Ugh…" Dohnaseek couldn't bear the shock of seeing Mikhail and the pain on his shoulder and threw up.

A sour and rancid smell found his way towards Mikhail's nose. How many times did he see such a reaction? So many people react to him, back then in his old days. When he started his rebellion against ….. _him_

"What nonsense is this Azazel?" He looked at the fallen leader.

"Wait a moment," He walked towards the Fallen and spoke to Raynare "Snap out of it." It was a serious tone.

"Azazel…-sama?" She looked up to him.

"There is someone here for you." Then he turned to Mikhail.

When she tilted her head she saw the one who took her wings "Ah…" Raynare smiled, but it was a smile without light, without the will of life. Her voice was weak yet understandable "Did you come back, to finally finish me off?"

Mikhail frowned then he walked towards them.

"No, please!" Kalawarner laid her forehead on the ground and begged to him.

"HA, no no no no no no no no no no, it's a nightmare!" Mittelt hugged herself.

"You will judge them."

"Say what?" Mikhail was now dumbfounded.

"Azazel-sama, please no!" The blue haired Fallen begged to her leader.

"Silence!" Mittelt and Kalawarner twitched and looked on the ground, already accepting their destiny.

Mikhail slowly walked towards Raynare. He put his hand on her face, gentle, and raised her head.

"Kill me…." She said it with a lifeless tone; her eyes were dark and lifeless.

"No **….."Behold the true second song: Great Fists of Antiquity! To help those who are in need, to help those who are in danger. May my song heal them, give them blessing and soothe their wounds! I command thee, in my name! Verse One, Song of the Innocent, Heal!"**

The four Fallen were surrounded by a blue aura and their wounds began to heal. But not only wounds….

"My wound….the pain is gone!" Dohnaseek raised his upper body and took the bandages from his shoulder.

"What happened, why did you heal us!?" Mittelt asked Mikhail.

But suddenly Kalawarner pointed at Raynare "Look!"

Everybody, while Azazel whistled, was astonished. Raynare's wings were back.

"My…my wings! They are back!" She gently stroked the feathers, her eyes regained more color and she looked at the Dragon before her.

"Hoh, those songs of you always astonish me, I wish you would tell me about them, but in fact you just joined us…."

Mikhail glared at the Fallen Leader "I didn't join you, I work with you…." Then he looked at Raynare "Enjoy them, because this is your last chance…" Mikhail warned her.

"Then why, why didn't you kill me!?"

"You could change; all of you."

"But..!"

"I think you should thank the Holy Dragon-sama for his mercy." Azazel finally let the cat out.

"Holy…" Dohnaseek widened his eyes.

"Dragon!" Now Kalawarner's face was pale.

"I thought your species were extinct!" Mittelt's body shook from fear.

"Not quite…"

"That means we attacked…."

Azazel took a step forwards "That's right you attacked a being that should never be touched, an Archdragon, a god and maou killer, the strongest race of the Dragons And you know what that means; you would bring every Lizard against us and me…..

Mikhail glared at the Fallen Leader for the word 'Lizard' but looked shortly at the ones before him…

"We beg for your forgiveness!" Kalawarner literally hammered her head again on the ground "We didn't know that such a sacred creature like you were before us!"

"Please forgive us Holy Dragon-sama!" Mittelt also placed her head on the ground as well.

"Forgive this foolish one here!" Dohnaseek begged for his life…

Then Mikhail's eyes wandered towards Raynare who looked like and deer that is surprised by a truck. "I-I don't know…..I…."

"Enough!" Mikhail's voice made them quiet, on his back appeared his two white wings, white particles made from light emitted from them

"Beautiful…." Mittelt was in awe, she was astonished by the pure-white and pitch-black scales on his wings.

Kalawarner as well "Magnificent!" Her mouth was wide open and she slightly blushed.

Azazel chuckled; everything was according to his plan. He raised both hands "In this moment, you four will be working under Mikhail-sama. Do you understand!?"

The Four looked with disbelief by hearing –sama from their beloved Governor….

"Because this guy here is the one I owe my life to." The leader of the Fallen crossed his arms and nodded "And he wants to join us!"

"Eh!?" x4 Even Baraqiel couldn't hide his surprise.

Mikhail almost stumbled and looked with angry eyes towards Azazel "I told you before you will work with me!

"Work with us, join us, it's the same!" He laughed and patted Mikhail's shoulder.

"It is not the same!"

"Ahahaha!" The Governor laughed again.

"Ah, screw my past lives….," He then laid his eyes on the Four before him who twitched "What do you say, will you join this dragon?" Mikhail suddenly talked esteemed, much to the surprise of them…

"I-I will join you Mikhail-sama!" Kalawarner kneeled again before the Archdragon.

"I as well Holy Dragon!" Mittelt answered with respect.

Then Mikhail looked to Dohnaseek "I dont have much choice, I want to redeem myself, Azazel-sama!"

"Then serve our new ally." He nodded towards Mikhail.

"If an Archdragon joins us, we the Grigori will be more powerful and I will do everything for it….I will join under your command….Mikhail-sama!" Dohnaseek wish for more power was heard.

Then all of them looked to Raynare. She looked first to her allies, than to Azazel and then to Mikhail "I will…..," she breathed out and stood up "Not join you!"

When the Governor heard this he raised an eyebrow "And why exactly, Raynare?" He started to emit and immense amount of bloodlust towards her causing Raynare to fall on the ground. Baraqiel, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek and Mittelt almost lost their minds, seeing their leader in his full glory again.

"He, he hurt me, he tried to kill me!"

"And you tried to kill him, an Archdragon!" Azazel slightly became annoyed.

"I didn't know that he was one!"

"What about Issei, what about Asia!" Mikhail reacted like Azazel.

"I…I just wanted….Kokabiel…..told"

"You just wanted to fill the emptiness in your heart, nothing wrong with that but what about others!?"

"I don't care about the others!"

"Then what about Asia!?"

"Eh!" Raynare twitched. "What about her?"

"She is alive.."

"She is…."

"Now a devil and she is finally happy, do you know why? Because her new family is kind to her, she is loved regardless what she did not like their religious leader or those airheads above us!"

Azazel chuckled by hearing this.

"I…"

"Then this is my question to you Raynare. Why didn't you kill Asia before, why did you wait, huh?"

"I tried to plan…"

"No, the real reason is you feared Kokabiel and believed in his suggestions.

"That's not…!"

"Yet you pitied Asia…"

"You dare!"

"Yes I dare! Because you and her are the same!"

"Huh!"

The other Fallen Angels looked with every sentence they looked at Mikhail then to their colleague. Now one wanted to say one word or tried to interfere.

"Both of you were hurt, both of you were lost. I heard from Gremory about her story. You took care of her after she was lost and hurt.

"No, that's not it…" Raynare lowered her head.

"Let me guess that was the first time you ignored you selfishness, because of her. But then Kokabiel came and promised you things?"

"How do you know!?"

"That's nothing you should know." Mikhail crossed his arms "But let me guess, you didn't wanted to work with him, because that means you would move against your Governor's order?"

Raynare's eyes widened "He promised me things, many things. I was weak, I just wanted…." Then she began to cry.

"Enough!" Mikhail snapped with his fingers, causing the chains on Raynare to break "You will live; death is no option for you…at least not now."

"But I…!"

"Redeem yourself or die."

"Then Kokabiel…will kill me instead!"

"Kokabiel will die by my claws!"

The spectators of them couldn't hold their breath anymore.

Raynare saw the determination, the passion in Mikhail's eyes. Half of her hates him for that. How could he be so sure and confident of himself, how could he let her go. Her answer, she snorted "Than there is only one choice…"

Mikhail laughed "Sorry girl, there was never a choice for you!" He shrugged with shoulders.

"Tch, smartass! But still I will only by your side because of Azazel-sama" Then Raynare smiled slightly.

"Don't worry you will obey….Mikhail…."

Both of them glared at each other. But then…."Ehem!" Azazel corrected her.

"Right," She cleared her throat "I will work with you Mikhail-…sama…" The last word was hard to say for her.

Azazel started to clap and laugh "First breaking her down, pushing her into a corner and then making a good mood with smartassery, incredible as always."

"Ha, Ha…" laughed the dragon sarcastically.

The Governor chuckled "Now that everything is clear, let us talk about our next step….."

"Kokabiel…" Mikhail ended his sentence.

"Right, let's begin!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

Late at night

Mikhail was walking back home. It was already dark. He even skipped school for today to make a plan with his new allies, who insisted that he joined them; even though he said numerous times that he works with them.

They thought about looking for Kokabiel while being under the radar from the devils caused him some serious headaches. Because it was their territory, it made it harder to send Fallens. The result was, that he should take a break from school and go to Kyoto, to make negotiations with the Yokai Faction.

Azazel hoped that Mikhail's status as a Holy Dragon would bring support to their Alliance called Grigori's Blazing Archdragon Alliance….

….The name is still under process…..

Handling the Fallen was a challenge, but hey he hadn't seen such action for a long time.

Despite being idiots before, some of the Fallen were really nice. Kalawarner was more docile than he thought. But there was the fact she stared at him with admiration and longing. Mittelt was not better. She couldn't stop to touch his lustrous golden hair….. Well he didn't care, he was used to it.

Dohnaseek surprised him more, after the talk; he asked him to train him, much to the surprise of Azazel and Baraqiel. Mikhail taught him some technics, especially flying attacks.

And Raynare was still hardhead, but she took her orders, without much retorting.

Mikhail halted for a moment and looked at the night sky "But still…it is not enough…."

 _ **'Thinking about something?'**_

A female voice could be heard. She was seductive, yet terrifying, beautiful yet bloodcurdling.

"Now you want to talk with me, Black Flower?"

 _ **'Oh, mahahaha, it's been a long time since we talked. I couldn't ignore the fact that you use my powers more than your dragon ones? That makes me really happy!'**_

"Ugh….."

 _ **'Oi, don't ignore me!'**_

"What do you want? Forget it why did you do it!?"

 _ **'Do what?'**_

"Whispering death and destruction, hell I thought we were over it, millennia ago!"

 _ **'Ah, sorry, I was half asleep and you woke me up, after 1 500 years. I was a little bit grumpy. Sorry, tehe!'**_

"Please sleep again, you annoying monster inside me!"

 _ **'Soon, but I want to ask you something?'**_

"What?"

 _ **'Kill, Five!'**_

Mikhail narrowed his eyes "Why?"

 _ **'Because, she is a threat to our relationship, duh!'**_

"And what about Ophis?"

 _ **'Well I allow her and that little accident of yours….But our relationship is better!'**_

"What relationship?"

 _ **'Oh come on, Mikhail! I choose you because you were his reincarnation.'**_

"I am not him! How many times should I say that?"

 _ **'But still, you promised me that we are one that we will live forever…'**_

"I know…."

 _ **'Muuh, come one, didn't you promise me, to accept me, with everything.'**_

"Yes, like him, I l….

 _ **'Yeah, yeah, I love you, too!'**_

"Ah, just shut up and I will also not kill Five!"

 _ **'Ugh, you want me jealous, hah? Little sadist, eheheheheh!'**_

"So, you are awake to annoy me, because?"

 _ **'Why don't you use your angels oh wait daemons….?'**_

"Ha, I don't know…" Mikhail ruffled his hair.

 _ **'I'm only giving you advice, darling.'**_

"Well, I should use them, they couldn't detect them."

 _ **'So I did well?'**_

"Yeah…"

 _ **'Yay! Now I will go sleep, please kill, ravish and destroy again for me!'**_

Mikhail raised an eyebrow.

 _ **'Whoops, still a habit, sorry. Nighty night!'**_

Then the Flower was silent.

"She has a point, though….." Mikhail let a sigh out "Arise, Galgaliel!" A golden seal with a six-petal flower appeared behind him. From it emerged a tall person clad in full-plat armor with. On his left hand was a big tower shield and on his other a large great sword. This was one of the Galgaliels the legion angel from Five. But on the contrary it was much stronger, intelligent and agile than before.

 **"You called me, Mikhail-sama?"** Its voice was dull and deep.

"Galgaliel take the others and hide under every area of this town."

 **"Of course…"** Galgaliel bowed **"How much in every area?"**

"5 000 of you…"

 **"Only so much? We are more, my lord."**

"It's enough… for now."

 **"As you wish."**

"Also, you will observe and protect our new comrades."

 **"Of course. What about "their" Kokabiel?"**

"If you find him, do not engage, bring me only information."

 **"But Mikhail-sama, let us….."**

"I appreciate your worry, but he is my prey, do you understand?"

The angel bowed **"What about those devils?"**

"Observe them and protect them, too."

 **"Those creatures!? The descendants of traitors!"**

"Yes…you forget I'm half like them…."

 **"They are nothing but flukes and vermin! My lord, is this really wise, to help such insects. They are beneath you!"**

"You know I am a Dragon-Flower-Hybrid, …..well they are devils…."

 **"There are still flukes!"**

"It is okay, but Galgaliel," Mikhail turned around "Five is here.."

 **"What!"** The angel/daemon was startled **"Then we should kill her, immediately!"**

"No, I will keep her!"

 **"But Mikhail-sama!"**

"I know you and your brothers and sisters hate the Intoners but you will obey!"

Galgaliel clenched his fist **"I will, but if she is threat to you, I will kill her!"**

Mikhail nodded.

 **"Then Mikhail-sama I should prepare the other Galgaliels."**

"Good, take care."

 **"But before…"**

"Hm?"

 **"The Queen is curious about you…"**

When Mikhail heard this, his eyes widened and he started to become nervous "Tell Metatron that she will not come to this world, or I will become really angry."

 **"As you wish. Take care Mikhail-sama."** Then Galgaliel vanished in a golden light.

Mikhail turned around and walked towards his home.

 **The Devil's Flower**

The dragon turned the key around and opened the door, when he walked in "I'm back!" nobody answered him. The lights were off. "No one is here?" He went into the living room and saw a notice on the table. He took it and read it "Mikhail, I and Five are gone for tonight, don't worry about it. Accord." Reading this caused Mikhail to raise an eyebrow.

Why is she gone with Five, why didn't she tell him before? Even after months of living together, that woman was still a riddle to him. He wants to trust her, really, but he couldn't.

"If she is a threat, I must kill her….." The Archdragon clenched his teeth. Those words, how many times did he tell it over his life, over many times did he make his words true. He shook his head "I need to be sane; this is my duty, as the Dragon of Chaos." He went to the shower and tried to relax. He must keep his cool, because Kokabiel will make is next step, soon.

 **The Devil's Flower**

After a long shower, Mikhail let his sore body fall on his bed. He breathed in and out, and thought about the events in the last months. Devils, who were more civilized than their ancestors, the dragons in this world, which become so weak, that even they even lost their greatest gifts and Five.

"Honestly, how did such a thing happen?" He rolled on his back and looked on the ceiling. "This world should be guarded by the dragons, which came from his world. Once called Earth was now named Draconia, but whatever. Maybe I will find another Holy Dragon here, a female maybe?" After saying this, Mikhail shook his head "Nah, I don't think so….." He turned again around and laid his face on his pillow. The sweet scent of Five still lingered on it. "Oh man, she smells really good!" Since Mikhail had his gender back, he started to change the other dragons, too. With this he even mated with female dragons, even with other species. But in the end, he had to swallow a bitter pill. Dragons already had a low birth rate. After the war with the god, the Archdragons almost extinct and worse, his idea by sending other dragons in other worlds backfired. An example is this world, where the dragons were now a shadow of their former selves and much worse, because they used their wish for…... But he didn't want to think about it anymore….Even the high sex-drive caused by the Flower, didn't help him to have children, well almost everyone wanted his children for selfish reason…How much he tried it to find someone, who loved him, it didn't even worked one bit, but almost….. After the war was over, the Holy Dragons started to revolt against him, because of his sympathy with the humans. He didn't want to enslave them like in the old times. But his brethren attacked him and he had to slay his own species…..

"*Snif*, *sniff*…she smells almost like Zero….." After taking more of the sweet fragrance, he started to become slightly erected. 'Damn it, maybe I should visit Oph…' Before he could even end his thought, a crimson magic seal appeared in his room. He stood up and tilted his head "The Gremory Seal?" From it appeared a young beautiful woman, Rias. But her face was in disdain.

"Senpai!?"

The Gremory Heiress stood before him and started to strip.

"Wait, what are you doing!?"

"Mikhail….please take my virginity!" Then she tackled the half-naked humanoid dragon and both of them landed on the bed.

"Wow, time out, wait!" he slightly pushed her away. After a second look, he could see everything, her fair skin, her ample breast and her pink nipples. The moonlight gave her beauty more impact.

Rias looked sad and held her left arm "Am I not beautiful enough?"

"Eh, no, no!" Mikhail shook his hand before him "You are beautiful, but why are you here!?"

"Please don't ask," She leaned forwards, touching his chest "Just take me, I beg you!"

Mikhail raised an eyebrow and looked at her "Okay!" He shrugged with his shoulders and pushed her on her back, which surprised Rias.

"Eh!?" Now she could see his entire upper body. "Wow…." Despite looking very feminine and being slender, Mikhail had a sturdy body. Strong muscles with no fat, magnificent white skin without any error. When she finished looking at his body, she noticed Mikhail's eyes. He was smiling and she could lose herself in his ruby eyes.

"Don't worry," He whispered on her left ear, which caused her to shiver "Because it is your first time I will be gentle."

"Wait, what….ha~n" Then Mikhail started to suck her left nipple and fondled her right breast. "This is….!" Rias was taken aback by this feeling. She started to moan louder with every second.

"You like that?" Mikhail raised his head and started to peck her neck several times.

"No, ha~n!" Rias started to skirmish more and more 'How does he do it! Every touch every kiss is …!'

Slowly stopping to caress her neck, he started to nibble on her right ear.

'Oh, oh by the maous!'

After several seconds he looked at her beautiful blue eyes. Her face was completely red and she was sweating.

"Why did you stop?" A mix of pouting and longing was seen on her face. She breathed very heavy.

"Because of this…" He kissed her on her mouth.

"!?" His tongue wrapped around hers. She could feel his soft lips and smell the scent of flower from him. 'My, my first kiss and such a technique!'

After several minutes Rias couldn't hold her breath anymore, but she didn't want to stop. The feeling and the taste of his tongue in her mouth, his warm skin on hers, it was incredible, no electrifying!

"Hah!" Mikhail stopped the kiss and she could take a breath.

"You're okay?" He smiled at her.

"Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't hold my breath anymore." She looked away from shame.

"Nah don't worry."

Hearing this caused Rias to widen her eyes "Was it good…for you?"

"Of course, what about you?"

"….."

"Rias-senpai?"

"Kiss me again!"

"Okay!" Both of them continued.

'Ah, this is…' She entangled her arms around Mikhail. 'Perfect!'

Mikhail's hand went slowly towards her womanly part. The she-devil grabbed it and shoved it quicker under her underwear. 'Yes, yes!'

"I think that is enough, Rias….."

"Ha!?" Rias opened her eyes; Mikhail was not on her anymore. She took a sitting position and looked around. She saw him, sitting on a chair, still clothed

"What the!?"

Mikhail snorted, "Do you really think I would be tempt by this, seriously?"

The crimson haired girl took one of the bed sheets and covered herself "Illusion Magic…."

"Hn…" He nodded. "Tell me, if you want to do this, why not Issei? He, at least, wouldn't ask himself or you by doing this…"

"Doing what?"

"Degrading yourself...girl…." Mikhail's gaze was cold as ice, his upper body leaned backwards on the chair and he cracked his neck.

"…." The girl looked away, in painful manner.

"No answers, very well, then let me ask you something. Are you pushed to do what you don't want to do?"

"…."

"You know, I can read the mimic of a person…."

The girl looked towards the dragon and sighed "Please Mikhail, take me, defile me, do what….ow!" Before she could end the sentence she was chopped on her head. "That hurts!"

"Don't you value yourself, seriously!?"

"Guh!"

"And do you really think I would do such a thing, that I would succumb to my basic urges, like Issei!"

"…I am sorry…"

"*Sigh*," Mikhail ruffled his hair and sighed "Rias, you know doing such a thing, and try to seduce me, makes me really want to smack you really hard."

She flinched back.

"But I refrain from doing such a thing, but why do you do something like that, this is not you!"

"I…I…"

"I, what!"

Tears started to flow from her eyes and she began to cry "I…please….."

The host of the Black Flower shook his head "Rias I gave you a chance in more than one aspect, please talk with me.

"Mikhail….I am sorry, but….." She grabbed the sheet, almost tearing it apart. Many lacrimal drops fell from her cheeks

He sighed again, than he turned around "Whoever you are, you can come out…"

The moment he said that, a woman emerged from a white seal. She looked like to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, flowed all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick. Mikhail was slightly taken back, not only by her beauty, also from her aura and power. But this is not the time to be fascinated.

"Grayfia…" Rias bit her lip.

The maid opened her eyes and looked at the Gremory heiress "Ojou-sama…"

Mikhail looked to Rias than to the maid called Grayfia.

"Sirzechs-sama and your father feared something like that would happen and because of this, I received the order to watch over you and take you back home." Her face was stoic and she spoke in a professional tone.

"I…understand…."

"Ahem, I am sorry to barge in, Miss….?" Mikhail's voice was slightly irritated, not because of this farce; it was because something stepped in his home, his room. No dragon likes that, it's like a slap to the face…..

"Grayfia, Grayfia Lucifuge, I am the head maid of the Gremory Family." The maid bowed towards him.

"Mikhail Utahime, I would say it is a pleasure to meet you, but…." His gaze turned towards the crying girl…

Grayfia resist the urge to sigh "Likewise."

"I think she is a little bit….. exhausted from some events….maybe…"

"I understand, thank you very much." Grayfia walked towards Rias, while picking up her clothes and handed them over to her.

"Ojou-sama, I think we should go home and talk with Sirzechs-sama."

The heiress didn't answer; she just nodded and took the clothes.

The Archdragon looked several times between Rias and the maid again.

"Thank you, Utahime-san."

"Eh, for what?"

"That you resist her attempt…..."

"Ah that….Well it was not the first time that something like that happens…"

The maid raise an eyebrow "But why the illusion?"

"Because I wanted to know, how much further I could go? I am sorry I always do this in critical situation and just observe…"

"…Very well, I'll let it be…"

Mikhail nodded and turned towards the girl. "Rias?"

"Mnh?"

"What is going on? Why is she here?"

The Heiress looked away, took her clothes and walked towards the maid.

"I'm sorry, I will explain it tomorrow, I promise…."

"Hn."

"Ojou-sama." The maid called out.

"I am ready…"

…..

Mikhail stood for several seconds, turned around and let himself fall on his bed. "Are you serious!? What just happened!?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Devil's Flower**

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Angelic Dragon and the Demonic Maid**

 **Beta Reader:** Horizon Unsheated

 **Inside a far more deluded and perverted dream**

Issei was currently dreaming his dream as a Harem King.

"Issei-san is this alright?" Asia was stark naked and looked at Issei with teary eyes.

"Ohohoh yeah!" His face became even more lecherous than before.

"Issei-senpai…"

"Oh Koneko-chan!"

"Issei-kun, ufufufu!" Akeno licked her lips and leaned forwards to the brunette….

"Issei!"

"Bu-Buchou's breast!"

Before he could dig in, his dream world was suddenly set on fire.

"What the hell!" Fire, that he never felt, so hot engulfed him.

 **"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Holy SHIT!" A red dragon emerged from the flames and started to roar and spite fire on the devil. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Holy Shit!" Issei woke up and breathed heavily "What was that!?"

 **"Man, you are really a perverted one, aren't ya?"**

"Eh?" The brunette devil looked at his arm "Why is my Sacred Gear activated?" His old gauntlet wasn't there anymore; in place of it there was more advanced version on his hand.

After the incident with the Fallen and the big titted woman called Five, Issei's Sacred Gear changed. When Rias saw it, she explained it to him that it wasn't a regular Twice Critical but instead one the legendary 13 Longinus, the Boosted Gear. Every ten seconds it raises the owners' powers. The Longinus' are also capable to kill gods. So much said, they are really powerful….

"My Sacred Gear talked!"

 **"Aye, my name is Ddraig the Red Dragon Emperor; I am one of the Two Heavenly Dragons."**

"Why are you talking with me now!?"

 **"Because your power stabilized and we are much more synchronized than before. This is the reason I can talk with you now, partner…."**

"Then why did you interrupt my Oppai Dream!" He said the last two words even in English…

 **"Muahahahaha, man you are the most perverted host I ever had! Maybe it will be interesting with you."**

"That doesn't answer my question!" He yelled at the red gauntlet with the green gem.

 **"Because I want to warn you, partner….."**

"Eh? Why?"

" **When you died, I awoke from my slumber….."**

When Issei heard this, his eyes narrowed and he looked on the floor "So Mikhail was right, we really died….." He clenched his fist "In the end, I couldn't protect Asia….."

 **"Yes, that guy Mikhail…..I want to warn you about him….."**

Issei eyes now widened "What do you mean? Is Mikhail dangerous?"

 **"Well...,"** The Dragon Emperor inside the gauntlet took a **little "All I can say, partner is this, that guy is really powerful..."**

"How powerful?"

 **"I don't know! When that guy is near me, my instincts cry out, and if I had my scales, they would probably fall off..."**

"Eh? Does that mean Mikhail is really a threat!? But he helped us!"

 **"Calm down partner, I just said that guy makes me shiver but he is something I never want to meet as an enemy….."**

"So in the end he is possibly against us..." Issei's mood just dropped, he didn't even Ddraig's last word.

 **"Then let me give you some advice, never piss that guy off...or you will all die... and not even I, one of the Heavenly Dragon could help you, and please in the future refrain from asking me more about that...monster….."**

Hearing this caused the devil first to raise and brow than to sigh...he let himself fall on his bed and thought about the things he just heard...

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **The next morning**

"AAHHH" Mikhail was yawning and while on the way to school. The event in the past time had ruined his patience and energy. First the Fallen and that brat Azazel, then Accord and Fives disappearance for today and then Rias and the maid called Grayfia. "Ow!" The next thing was that he forgot to cut his hair. Due the influence of the Flower, his hair grew extremely fast, just like Three's. His long shiny and lustrous golden hair made him quite the source of attraction for the female passengers...and some males, too…

Before he could enter the school ground, he saw Sona standing before the gate. She looked quite angry in her way, while tapping her foot on the ground. Standing beside her was the Vice-President and her Queen Tsubaki. She looked also quite...displeased...

"Sona-kai...chou?" He asked her carefully "Is something...the matter...?"

Hearing this caused Sona to rise her eyebrow "Mikhail-kun, you skipped the school..."

"Ehm, I can explain!"

"In. My. Office."

"Yes..." He hung his head and shoulders _'Help me, Zero!'_

 **The Devil's Flower**

The Archdragon in human form was now sitting in the Student Council Office. Before him was Sona sitting on her chair and desk. Her Queen was standing behind her and gave Mikhail also a teaching gaze.

"This will not do, Mikhail-kun..."

"I am sorry Sona-Kaichou!" He stood up and bowed.

But the she-devil wasn't done yet "Mikhail-kun," She adjusted her glasses "Kuoh Academy is a high prestige and well-known school. We do not tolerate such behavior." Her tone was strict "Skipping school without, reason or message." Then she pointed at his hair which was long as Akeno's. "At least comb your hair or bind it together.

"I am sorry!" He bowed again; his hair flowed like golden cascades.

"Kaichou," Tomoe walked beside Mikhail and gave him a cup of tea "Mikhail-chan had probably a reason for skipping school..." She patted him on the head and moved her fingers through his soft and silky hair. "Man, I am really jealous of your hair Mikhail-chan; it is so beautiful!"

"Still, such a thing..." Sona closed hair eyes and held her head.

"Besides weren't you worried about of his absences, too?" The girl with the red hair and twin tails gave quite the smile to her King. The other members of the peerage tried to hide their smiles and giggles.

"Tomoe...you're walking on thin ice..." Sona narrowed her eyes, while threatening her Knight ala Sona Sitri style.

"But still Kaichou, you were worried and gave us the task to find Mikhail-kun."

Sona turned around and looked at her Queen "Tsubaki..."

"Hm," he smiled deviously "So you look after me, huh?" Some of the peerage swore that they could see horns on his head.

"Mikhail-kun, you also shovel your grave deeper and deeper, be careful..." The host of the Black Flower stopped, but he could see that her cheeks were slightly pink.

"But still you were really worried about him..." It was Momo "Why don't you already admit it..."

Sona had now enough; she took her glasses off and pinched her nose "Mikhail is still a target of our observation besides we own him for saving Rias, taking care of the Fallen and the Stray Devils." She took her glasses on. It seems she was tired of her peerages commentaries.

Mikhail tilted his head "Sona-Kaichou are you perhaps...a Tsundere?"

"Na...!" Well that took her composure. Again the peerage of her, tried to hide their urge to laugh, even Saji...

"I am not a Tsundere!" She stood up and hammered her hands of her desk, almost spilling her cup of tea.

"Whoa, Kaichou is angry!" Tomoe chirped.

"Indeed..." The usual cool and calm Tsubaki adjusted her glasses and smiled a little bit.

Now she sighed and massaged her temples "I think I need something for my headaches..."

Truth be told, Sona was really worried about him. Besides being a target of observation he was, besides Kiba, the only nice boy in Kuoh. He was tender, helpful and always kind to the girls in this school. Since Kuoh Academy became a co-ed school, only Kiba was a paragon of a gentleman. Sona would see pigs flying, before Mikhail would became disrespectful and didn't take his education seriously. She also didn't want to admit it, but she took a little liking to that lovable oaf.

' _Wait a moment, he is like Sirzechs-sama...oh by the Maous, if both of them would meet, it will be our end...'_

"Kaichou?"

"Hm, sorry Mikhail-kun I was in thoughts...what is it?"

"Can I ask you something about Rias?"

Some of the peerage member reacted to "Rias", especially Tomoe.

She furrowed her brows "Of course, what is it?"

Mikhail closed his eyes and breathed in and out. He opened them and looked serious at her, what made her quite uncomfortable. Mikhail never looks serious...that is part of his charm...but this...

"Is Rias forced into something, she doesn't want?"

When she heard this, Sona's eyes widened and she looked agitated towards her Queen. It seems she also knew what was going on, much to the astonishment of the rest of the Student Council Body.

"So it's true, I was right..." The dragon looked on the ground and then leaned backwards.

"Mikhail-kun, what happened...?" She took her cup and begun to take zip from her tea.

Mikhail saw a chance to have some amusement "Well, yesterday she came to my room and undressed herself in top speed, we made out and almost slept together before a silver haired maid named Grayfia interrupted us." If Mikhail learned something from his surrogate mother, he had her bluntness and the pitch-black humor in the sexual area.

"Pfuuuuuuh!" Sona spit her tea and every drop of the liquid landed on Mikhail's face. Her eyes were big as a baseball and she lost some color on her face.

While Mikhail "Brububu" shook his head and rubbed the rest of the liquid away. Technically he was at fault for his timing.

Tsubaki stumbled almost and looked dumbfounded at the golden haired boy/dragon, her glasses fell almost off.

Reya held her hands on her mouth and blushed furiously, while Tomoe was stiff and just smiled. Momo held both her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment but you could see that her ears were completely red. Tsubasa and Ruruko who also drank tea reacted like their King. And Saji's jaw met the floor.

"Wha...what?" Sona said herself that she heard not right.

"Well, like I said. Yesterday, Rias-senpai came into my room...made out with me and….well we had almost had sex!" It seems, the companionship with Black Flower made him more sadistic then he thought.

"Okay, I understand!" She held her left hand before Mikhail signalizing that he could stop "I heard enough..." Her cheeks were slightly red.

"Ehm you're alright," He turned his head around "Guys...?"

 _ **'I think you blast the minds of those virgins, Mikhail...'**_

' _Why are you awake!?'_ The dragon yelled at the evil entity in him.

 **' _I'm bored and seriously those reactions, typical of virgins, bwahahahaha!'_**

Mikhail shook his head and ignored the Black Flower, but like her, he also smiled quite a bit. He faced Sona, who still tried to hide her embarrassment by breaking the eye contact and cleaning her mouth.

Seeing _this_ …. caused Mikhail to tilt his head "Kaichou?"

"Wha..What is it?" She slightly turned around and Mikhail smiled slyly.

"For a devil, you surprisingly pure, aren't ya?"

A tick mark appeared on the forehead of the Sitri heiress "What should that mean, Mikhail-kun?"

But Mikhail answered with innocence "Well Akeno- and Rias-senpai always tried to seduce me into their peerage..."

"Argh!" Sona snorted by hearing this and facepalmed.

"By the way when I had a date with Tomoe-chan she tried to drag me into a love ho..."

"Wah, Mikhail-chan!" Tomoe reacted quickly and crashed her hands on the mouth of the humanoid dragon, which were both surprised and shocked.

"Ow, that hurt, Tomoe-chan!" He rubbed his mouth; little tears flowed from the corner of his eyes.

If it wouldn't be the sentence before, every girl would squeak from this sight. He already made Reya, Momo and Tsubasa blush.

The entire peerage looked at Mikhail in surpise and then towards the mentioned girl "Tomoe...?" It was Sona who looked with disbelief at her Knight.

"Ugh," The red haired girl took some steps back..."

"Tomoe?" It was now Tsubaki who called her out...

Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!" The girl with the twin tails couldn't bear the stares of her fellow devils and run out from the Student Council Room while crying. "I hate you Mi-chan!"

"There she goes..." Reya looked after the Knight and closed the door. Then the devils gazes were concentrated on Mikhaill.

"Ups?" He seriously said it in a question...and smiled...while shrugging his shoulders.

' _I take my last statement about that guy back, he is not just a sadist he is friggin tyrant!_ ' It seems even the Sitri devil couldn't handle Mikhail anymore.

"So about Rias..."

Sona turned to Mikhail "*Sigh*, Mikhail-kun I think you should talk it out with her."

"I think you are right, so can I go?"

"Yes, you are dismissed..." Sona continued to massage her temples. "Have a good day..."

Mikhail stood up and walked towards the door, while he looked at the girls who tried to avoid his eyes. Their faces were all red.

 **' _Pfuh, virgins...'_**

Before he could get out, he noticed Saji who still didn't move since he mention his almost night activity with the Gremory heiress.

He pointed at the blonde devil "I think Saji broke..."

Sona sighed once more "Leave him, he will be okay."

"Okay..."

When Mikhail closed the door behind him, the Sitri heiress looked at her peerage. The girls besides Tsubaki were completely flustered and were silent like the night. While Saji was still stiff like a stone figure. "Gen-chan, are you alright?" Momo asked the blonde, who at least could draw his jaw back.

"I'm fine, guh damn handsome...!"

"Kaichou, are you alright?"

The Student Council President turned to her Vice-President "Yes, yes, I just..."

The Queen adjusted her glasses and cleared her throat "I think we got just "Mikhailed"..."

"Tsubaki...," Sona sighed "I think….. you are right..." She took the cup of tea and finished the rest of what she didn't spit on Mikhail. But suddenly she remembered something and opened her eyes "That rascal!"

"Eh Kaichou?"

"He tricked me, that jerk!"

"Meaning?"

"I forget his punishment for skipping school!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

"I hope Sona-Kaichou isn't too angry with me," Mikhail was on the way to the old school building. Normally he had still classes, but with a little mix of puppy eyes and angelic words, the female teacher let him do what he wants...But still his highlight was that Sona was really flustered back there. "She is cute when she is embarrassed, though...but back to the topic, here we are."

The dragon arrived at the old building. But he couldn't feel anybody from the ORC in there. A different scent was moving through the old school building. He could smell ice and cold air.

He went back some step to have a better look at the building. After several glances, he could see and open window.

"That will do." He crouched and jumped at the floor.

 **The Devil's Flower**

 **Inside the old school building**

Grayfia Lucifuge, wife of the current Maou Sirzechs Lucifer and maid of the Gremory family, was currently walking through the halls of the old school building, which served as an HQ for the peerage of her sister-in-law. Three hours until she and her peerage is coming.

After some preparations, she was patrolling to kill time until the Gremory heiress would come. While walking she was thinking about the many things. Especially about that young man called Utahime Mikhail. Normal humans would think that he is a half foreigner. When she heard about him the first time, from Rias, while she was talking with her brother, she had the suspicion that he could be a spy angel from the heavens. Especially when she and her husband had been told how he looked like. Grayfia didn't want to admit it, but when a picture from him was shown, she was surprised that he was male. She saw many beautiful devils in the underworld, even she was proud of her beauty but he could even rival her, Serafall or the Seraphs, and even Gabriel the most beautiful woman in heaven. But seeing him in person, confirmed her suspicion and that also irked her. A human could never be so beautiful. She couldn't also feel any magic that changes his appearance. What made her and the others more act a little bit surprised is the slightly similar appearance of him and the seraph Michael.

Then something more happened that made her wary. It was when she heard that he outmatched and fought two Fallen at the same time. Not only that. He almostkilled an entire army of rouge exorcists. She told them also about Mikhail's weapon. He wielded a long scimitar/katan hybrid and a spear which Rias and Yuto stated, that they felt nothing but fear from it!

After the third report her curiosity awoke. Rias told him about his songs. First the three thought that it was magic, due his chanting. But when he started to sing and a powerful aura surrounded the chanter, even her spouse was speechless. Not even her husband and his fellow Maous didn't know about it. Good thing that she placed projection crystals in the club room

When Serafall heard about those song powers, her eyes were filled with hope and expectations. Then she stated, while spinning her magical wand, yes a magical wand _..."A pretty boy who can help somebody with the power of singing, wonderful! The underworld would profit by something. So-tan should try everything to bring him to our side!"_ After that statement she took the stance of a magical girl and winked while making the v-sign...

Needless to say, the sweatdrops were inbound...

"Seriously and I lost against her in the fight about the title Leviathan..." The maid sighed with closed eyes.

But also Ajuka Beelzebub couldn't hide his curiosity from those abilities. He was interested in Mikhail's songs. Mostly the song with the purple aura, called Song of Origins. Rias stated that Mikhail could restore everything to its original form with it. He could even strengthen objects. For someone like Ajuka, who specialized in research and development, such a skill could be extremely helpful.

Still Grayfia had a bad feeling. The maid shook her head. She knew that these things are not normal. Someone with such powerful and unknown abilities is bound to attract trouble. But still she and her husband were grateful that he saved their sister.

"Good, it seems everything is alright." Grayfia finished her patrolling earlier than she thought. She could prepare tea and some food and have a little break, before new stress would appear. Not only that, it seems he jumped from below to the first lever...

Then ruby-like eyes met hers. When the boy noticed her, he shook for a moment and almost fell backwards.

"Whoa!"

Grayfia quickly stepped forward and gripped his hand, firmly to jerk him inside. He slightly stumbled and then landed on his both feet.

Mikhail straightens his posture and looked at the maid. He bowed "Thank you very much, Grayfia-san!" His voice was soft yet somehow manly, something between a young boy and a young man, masculine yet soft and tender

"There is no need to thank me, Mikhail-san. But still intruding like that is rude." Her tone was strict.

"Yes, I am sorry, but the reason for my intruding is, that I wanted to talk to you." The devil-maid couldn't ignore the fact that his speech-pattern changed. More it raised some level. That made her a little bit curious and more suspicious.

"That is not necessary, in fact I did the same thing, I should apologize as well." Then she bowed, too. For Grayfia this was her pride as a maid from the Gremory family.

Mikhail smiled "Then let's just say, both of us were a little too hasty."

Grafyia fought the urge to smile; her mouth curved a little bit "I can agree to that." She admitted he had an aura and charisma, which was familiar.

"Then to the next point!"

The maid raised an eyebrow, why? Because Mikhail just bowed deeply "That was unexpected...

"Mikhail-san you must not..."

"No, it seems I've probably gone over some boundaries. For that I want to apologize, too!" He still bowed in a perfect 45° bow. "I don't know anything about your society and still acted rush about you or Rias Gremory-san!"

After a long time Grayfia was surprised. In her work with the new Satans after the Civil War with the Old Satan Faction see saw many things. Let's just say also after marrying the greatest siscon in the Underworld, nothing could easily take her composure.

"And since then I hope you can forgive me for my insolence and idiotic behavior!" Mikhail really meant it that way. Right he was a little bit angry and startled about some things from the devil society. A mistake he never wanted to do. Maybe it was due the fact that he didn't interacted with humanoid creature a long time. He was still a little bit rusty. But he never forgets to be cunning.

Grayfia tried to suppress a smile. The woman was old and experienced enough to see if somebody lied. She knew how to read people. Shortly, if he had been lying to her or playing a charade, she would immediately freeze him for the next thousand years. On the other hand, she cursed herself to be, how she could say it, a little bit charmed by him. He has something that was familiar. He is like a certain someone, like, like _'...Sirzechs...'_ minus the flippant behavior...

"It is okay, but Mikhail-san, there is nothing to apologize. More I should rather apologize for Oujou-sama. She was the one to bring you into this." Then another bow followed.

Mikhail tilted his head and smiled "I don't mind. I also came to see her, I was worried."

"Well, she will appear in less than two hours."

"Mmh," The Holy Dragon tapped his chin, he took a brown paper bag from his jacket out "Then can I ask you a favor?"

"That is?"

"I want to learn about the society of the devils, can we talk about it? I made also some sweet pastries."

The maid opened her eyes a bit, this was chance to learn about him and extract some information. But something also poked her interest "I don't mind, I have some free time, but wouldn't it better if you talk about such a thing with Rias-ojou-sama or Sona-sama?"

Mikhail shook his head "I would rather talk about normal things with them. Anyway devil here and devil there. They already have more in mind..."

Grayfia saw Mikhail suddenly in a new light "Why that?"

The boy shrugged "Call it intuition?"

"I understand."

"Then if you have not too much work, and I am maybe not too much of a hassle...?"

"Like I said, I have still some time."

"Thank you!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

After making some tea, the Archdragon and the she-devil maid started to talk, mostly about the devil society. Grayfia told him more about the Evil-Piece system. It was simple. A high-class or ultimate-class devil gains an Evil-Piece set. He absorbs the King Piece and takes a peerage. His peerage members will be then low-class devils. Every low-class devil could proof his strength and then rise in the ranks. When he becomes an high-class, he gains also an Evil-Piece set and everything repeats itself. But still there is a hierarchic system. The peerage of the turned devil is also under the King of his King.

Mikhail also asked about the stray devils. Grayfia explained that stray devils are peerage members, who fled or killed their master. Their power grows incredibly and becomes unstable, without the control of the King. That causes heavy mutations.

Well even Mikhail jaw dropped when he saw that one of them shot lasers from her breasts.

Grayfia was also astonished when the dragon told her, that he killed many of those strays and saved the people who were in danger. He also took care of them and erased their memories. She also nodded in grateful manner, when he took care of the children who were kidnapped by some of them. _'At least, he has a soft spot to care for young ones.'_ But she was angry at Rias and Sona and the Archduke for not reacting quickly enough. The maid didn't want to imagine the things the children would have experienced.

For that she also thanked Mikhail.

Then she told him also about the Civil War, which caused the extinction of many pillars and the devil race as well and the banishment of the descendants of the original Maous.

She was careful for not letting much information out, but still she fought with herself when she heard more and more about Mikhail's action, which was to help Rias and Sona. Still Grayfia was wary of him. _'But I never thought that he such an outstanding young man...'_

When Mikhail raised his hand to take his cup "Ow!" He tore some of his hair out. He could understand why Three used scissors as weapons. Her hair was constantly growing and it was always in her way.

When Grayfia saw that, she stood up and snipped with her finger and a brush appeared. "Mikhail-san, you should take care of your hair." She walked behind him and went through his hair with her hand. "You have beautiful hair and you are also a young man. Take more care of your appearance.

"Well, I try, but..."

"No buts..." Her voice was strictly and Mikhail flinched.

Grayfia started to brush his long hair. Even though she took her duty serious, she is in the first place a mother. Seeing such a young man without care and his slightly innocence behavior reminded her a little bit of Milicias.

Meanwhile Mikhail "Fumu that feels good!" Like the brushing.

"I heard you have a sister here, does she do this, too?" A question to gain some information.

Mikhail was silent and opened his mouth "Accord took more or less care of me..."

The maid noticed the sudden change of his mood "What do you mean?"

"My real...family died when I was not older than two..."

The Gremory maid widened her eyes and stopped for a second "I am sorry..." She knew the loss of loved ones. Her mother and father died in the civil war as well, or the pointless death of friends.

"It's okay, after that I lived mostly for myself."

"Then she took you in?"

He didn't want to lie, really, but still "Yes..."

"Then may I ask, does it have anything to do with this "Flower"?" She finally started to talk about the juicy part.

Mikhail nodded "It took my family away. It is a curse I need to take care of..."

"Then this is about revenge?"

"No," Mikhail shook his head slightly, not to interrupt the brushing "For myself and others..."

"I understand..." Grayfia could make a slightly clear picture. _'It seems, he just takes care of it, because it maybe his responsibility." The maid closed her eyes "He is just like us...'_ In her head appeared picture from the fights and atrocities of the Civil War. Even after hundred years, she and the others couldn't forget the bloody war they had to bear.

"Grayfia-sama?"

The maid was broken from her trance like state, when she Mikhail looked upwards her to her.

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

Mikhail hesitated, while closing his eyes and opening them after a second "The war, the deaths, was it worth it?"

The wife of Lucifer widened her eyes and then smiled "Yes, because our children could finally have a bright future."

Weird. Just weird. Mikhail, old as he was, couldn't believe that the race of demons, become so more...what word does describe it, no how could they change so much. But well, anomalies could always happen. He was an example for it, or rather his former life, Michael.

Michael was like him, a Holy Dragon, yet he never lived or guarded the Ancient Tomb, the home of his race. How much the former partner dragon of Zero denied it, he was an enigma. Michael left his home and brethren, because he hated the idea of waiting for the New Breed and enslavement of humanity, after killing the traitorous god. No wonder why he and Legna could never got along. After he left his home, he met and befriended humans and fought for and with them. But still his life was full of war and battles and after a long time he became the strongest dragon who ever lived. He paid a high price for it. Even in his dreams, his former life couldn't find peace. Always war, always slaughtering, always crying for the loss of his beloved ones. At least, he found Zero, his new reason to live and die, but the reason was also like Mikhail, they had to bear the sins and mistakes of their former life.

Mikhail smiled just as Grayfia finished his hair and held it together "Now we need something to bind it...let's see.."

"Ah, I have something!"

"Mm?"

Mikhail snipped with his finger and a black band made from silk appeared on his hand.

"Mmh, he can use storage magic..." While Grayfia continued to analyze him.

The dragon slowly caressed the band and it could have been seen that it had a high emotional worth for him. "Will this do?"

Grayfia nodded. She took the band and gently bound Mikhail's hair into a ponytail. "It is done."

The dragon stood up and faced Grayfia "Thank you!" He bowed.

The maid smiled and looked at the old clock on the wall. "It's time. I should prepare some food and beverages." Before she turned around, the maid heard the voice of Mikhail.

"If you want, I would gladly help you!"

Grayfia smiled.

 **So another chapter done.**

 **Before any of you ask, no Grayfia will not be in his harem.**

 **Currently are Five, Rias and Koneko in it.**

 **Also many of you ask when his true identiy will come out. It will be revealed that he is a dragon but only this. I want to give this story some crazy turns.**

 **If you have any questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Devil's Flower**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Never anger a dragon**

If any sentence would be understatement for today's mood of Rias Gremory, it would be that she is not amused.

After she was brought back to the Gremory Mansion, the she-devil immediately began to discuss/yell with her father and brother.

When she noticed that the verbal exchange bore no fruit, she decided to ignore her family and went straight to her room.

"Buchou are you alright?" It was Issei who and his fellow peerage members walked behind their King. He noticed from the start, that something was alright. He also noticed that the others were behaving strange, but nobody gave him a normal answer. He saw Akeno, who walked besides her best friend, was in a bad mood, too. Kiba looked gloomy and Koneko was, more than ever, really quiet. Asia didn't also know what to do, she just held her new familiar, a sprite dragon, named Rassei tightly.

"It's nothing Issei, I will explain everything to you..." She smiled weakly towards him.

Even though, the wielder of the Boosted Gear was not the brightest light, he could see that nothing was alright.

Shortly the group arrived at the door of their club room, Rias suddenly stopped before it. Everybody looked at each other, after some seconds and slowly breathing in and out while gaining her thoughts; the heiress opened the door, only to be greeted by a certain gray haired maid.

"Grayfia…" Rias bit her lip, while Issei eyed the beautiful woman with lust.

' _Holy! That maid is smokin' hot!'_ A big perverted grin appeared on his face, but not for long.

*Bam!* Koneko kicked his shin.

"Owch! Why Koneko-chan!?"

"Pervert…."

"You are….. Why can't you be nice to me, like with Mikhail!?"

"Mmh.." Koneko pouted and her cheeks were red.

"Issei, Koneko, it is enough!" Rias raised her hand.

"Yes, Buchou!" 2x

Rias sighed and her gaze fell again on Grayfia "So is everything prepared?"

Grayfia nodded and took a step back, so that the entire group of devils saw the food on the table. And there were astonished. From perfect made sandwiches, little seafood snack and desert, was ready to be eaten. The food was prepared in a way, which even the eyes would swallow from hunger. A scent of perfect made tea and coffee lingered in the air.

"Ara, ara, how marvelous!" Akeno sit on the couch why looking on a perfect made devil food cake.

"Indeed!" Kiba could only confirm, while Issei switch between the food and ogling the devil maid.

Rias looked at the food and narrowed her eyes _. "Grayfia is a good cook, but not good enough to create something….like that"_

"Mikhail-senpai's food…." Koneko said, while she held a finger on her lips.

"Huh!?" 4x

The others gasped and "Grayfia-sama, I am done with the rest of the snacks. Mikhail walked into the main room and saw the entire ORC-members "Aw, hey guys!" He raised a hand while taking his apron off."

"Mikhail?" said Rias in unbelief "Your hair!?"

"Grayfia-SAMA!?" Cried Akeno in an unlady-like manner

"Utahime-kun!? Your hair!?"

"Ehehe!" Issei still stripped Grayfia in his mind. How she could stand it, heaven and hell knows.

"Mikhail-senpai….." She walked towards him and buried her face in his tummy, which caused Rias to clench her fist, and Grayfia to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah, Koneko-chan, good morning!"

 **The Devil's Flower**

"So let me get this straight…." Rias who sat on her desk, a tick mark on her head and Akeno standing beside her, with an amused look, held her hands together "You came here and tried to talk with me, but met Grayfia and prepared the food for us."

"….are you angry?"

"Yes, yes, because why are you hugging Koneko so tightly?" Rias said, while her brow twitched permantly.

"Because I like cuddling?"

Kiba, Issei, Asia looked between Mikhail and their King while they were quarreling.

Koneko was currently rubbing her head against his chest and Mikhail petted her head and rubbed his chin on her hair.

Akeno tried not to look amused and Grayfia observed the spectacle before her eyes.

"Well at least…."

"Rias, if you are so jealous then we could continue what we started last night." He said it in a deadpanned manner that even he was surprised about it.

"Ah!" Rias face glowed like a Christmas tree and steam came from her head, while her peerage looked bewildered about Mikhail's sentence.

Koneko, which was currently stopping the cuddling, looked angry at her King and hugged Mikhail tighter.

"Buchou….did something happened last night?" It was Kiba who asked her "And what is that Mikhail calls you so casually with your name?"

"Eh, that….." The Gremory heiress fidgeted with her hands.

"Yes, Rias, what happened with _you_ and _Mikhail-kun_?" Akeno laid her hand on her King's shoulder; her face looked greedy for new sadistic fun.

"N-n-n-nothing, you see….." Before she uttered one word….

"Ah, Rassei!" Asia's little dragon broke free from her arms and flew towards Mikhail.

"Uh-oh!" The ORC knew what will happen, especially Issei.

But "Oh, and who are you little one?" Mikhail placed Koneko besides him and stretched his hand out.

The little dragon flew right and left and then landed on Mikhail's palm "Squeaaaaaaalll!"

"What the!?" Cried Issei out "Why is he not attacking him!?"

Like him, the rest of the devils were surprised, even Grayfia. She knew how aggressive dragons were against other males.

"Ah, your name is Rassei?"

"Squeeee, Squak!" Rassei nodded.

"You can speak with dragons!?" Rias cried out. Seriously, Mikhail was a box of surprises.

"Yep! Aren't you adorable?" He hugged the young dragon, who liked his gushing and squealed in joy!

"Shaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Koneko began to hiss because of jealousy.

"M-Mikhail-sama, how….!"

The devils looked bewildered towards Mikhail "Wait," He took Rassei and put in in his shirt; the little dragon stretched his head out and closed his eyes. "Zzzzzzzzz…." And fell asleep.

…..

…..

…..

"Eh, guys, everything alright?"

….

….

"No, no nothing, Mikhail…" Rias massaged her temples; the others didn't say one word. "I am not surprised anymore….

"So Rias, what's the deal, because…

Before Mikhail continued his sentence an orange magic seal appeared on the ground.

"Phenex…" Kiba murmured.

"Phenex, Phoenix….?." thought Mikhail.

A bird like cry echoed through the room and an unknown person appeared in the middle followed by a large flame.

"What a weak fire…." Mikhail said, with a stern face. Koneko didn't fail to notice it and she knew who will appear. She snuggled towards Mikhail, who laid his arm around her.

"Ah, the human world, it's been a long time since I was here…" A handsome young man in his early 20's, with the same height as Mikhail, with short blonde hair and dark blue eyes stand before the stood in the room. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer was a white dress shirt that was not fully buttoned, giving a slight view to his chest.

The young man turned around "Rias, my love, I came to see you." He smiled at the Gremory heiress.

"Riser…." The spite in her voice couldn't be ignored.

"Ah don't be like that, my dear." He answered with a smile and open arms. "I came, to this world with filthy fires and winds, to see you. Couldn't you be at least thankful?

While Mikhail _'Buuuuuuuuuhhh,'_ tried not to laugh ' _Issei is like Octa, Akeno is like Dito, that guy is like Cent, Sona is like One, Akeno is like Five and Koneko is like Three! Who will be Decad? Oh right Baraqiel…..'_ He looked downwards to Rassei who still slept in his shirt. He rubbed the head of the infant dragon with his fore finger.

"Hang on! Who are you!?" Issei cried out and pointed his finger to Riser.

Riser who raised his eyebrow turned to Rias "Your peerage doesn't know me?"

Rias sighed "Issei is new in my peerage, he was resurrected not a long time ago.

"And that guy?" Riser nodded his chin towards Grayfia, in surprise of the ORC. Because Mikhail was next to Grayfia. She noticed it also. He was sitting on a chair and filed his nails/claw with a file.

"How did he….." Murmured Rias, then she shook her head "Don't, just ignore him, for now, Riser.

"As you wish…" The devil shrugged.

"Buchou, who the hell is that guy!?"

Rias sighed "That is Riser Phenex."

"And what is he doing?"

"If I may interrupt." Grayfia spoke. Mikhail blinked shortly to her and continued with his nails/claws.

"As Ojou-sama stated, this is Riser Phenex, second Son of the Phenex Family. He is a pure-blooded devil and also Rias-ojou-sama fiancé."

"What!" Issei's jaw crashed on the ground and he reacted like everybody, who was so surprised that his brain stopped. He passed out. Well not really. He held his hand on his forehead and….. fainted.

While Mikhail…he stopped his nail care and glared at Rias.

She looked away when his eyes met hers.

Mikhail sighed, very deep "In what crap was I drawn into…..?"

 **The Devil's Flower**

"Are you alright Issei-san?" Asia was currently vetting the fainted brunette who laid on one of the couches.

"Yes…I am alright, Asia, thanks…."

Mikhail stood right to him and handed him a glass of water "I can't believe that you fainted…."

"I didn't faint, man pass out!"

"Issei, you touched your forehead with your hand back and fell backwards…"

"I didn't faint!"

"I have recorded it with my smartphone…."

"What!"

"Ah what a hassle…" Mikhail walked away and sat back on the chair. He then looked to Rias, who currently wished everlasting pain to the one who sat right to her.

Riser laid his arm on her shoulder and played with her hair, in his other hand he held a cup of tea "Hm, Rias' tea. This is wonderful."

"Thank you, I brew this tea." Akeno near her king smiled.

" _Mmh, classic Akeno….eh?"_ Mikhail could feel that Grayfia was looking at him. When he gazed back at her, she broke the eye contact and continued to observe Rias and Riser.

"Stop," Issei stood up and yelled at the blonde devil "Even though you are a high-class devil and Buchou's fiancé, it doesn't give you the right to touch her like that.

Riser shook his head "And? It seem Rias didn't teach you manners, and isn't it rude to not at least introduce yourself, who are you?"

"I am Hyodou Issei, Pawn of Rias Gremory!"

"Is that so?" Riser's interest vanished and he ogled Rias again. He tried to touch her thigh, but she clapped his hand away.

Again Grayfia looked to Mikhail. His attention was still, on maintaining his claws.

"For the last time, Riser, I will not marry you!" She stood up and placed her hands on her hips "Leave!"

"Ah, don't be so, my dear." Riser crossed his legs "Our marriage was set before we were even born and besides, you know that the number of the pure-blooded devils is decreasing. Reincarnated devils like your peerage are raising their fame and influence more and more in the underworld. Your father and brother are in worry that your line is dying out. Pure blood devils will be in short time extinct, if we don't do anything.

Mikhail felt again the eyes of a certain maid and then the Black Flower spoke.

' _ **What a son of a….'**_

 _Because the words, which are about to the spouted, are inappropriate, so we needed to censure it._

' _ ***Beep* I think you should take his *Beep* and *Beep* him in his *Beep*, while he cries like a *Beep* and then you should *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep* *Beep*. When you are finished beating that guy you should *Beep* that crimson haired girl to heaven and *Beep* hell before his eyes!'**_

'… _..Later Flower….'_

' _ **The peaCOCK or the somkin' hot gal?'**_

' _Just…let's see….just later….'_ Mikhail shook the thoughts of the evil entity away, but _'She has gone soft, with her ideas….'_ He continued to look at the quarrel between Phenex and Gremory.

"I do not intend to fail my family. I will give birth to a new heir, a powerful one. But with someone I dearly love, not a man like you!"

Now Mikhail could swear that Rias glanced for a second to him and Grayfia also.

"You hurt me, Rias. But just like I said, this marriage was settled a long time ago, you will come with me, now! And we will talk about our future…."

"You can forget that!" Kiba cried out. In a second the entire ORC stood behind Rias.

"Yeah, we will not give Buchou to a slimy bastard like you!"

"Indeed, it is like Issei-kun said.

Right now, Rias felt nothing more than pride for her peerage. "It is like my peerage said; I will not come with you. Go and have fun with your peerage." The eyes of the Gremory heiress glittered crimson red.

"Pfuh, ahahahahahaha! This is your peerage, just a bunch of small fries!?"

"Oh, oh, Rias, don't take the bait…" Mikhail muttered.

"Unfortunately she will do it Mikhail-kun." Grayfia said. The maid knew Rias to well. She was impressed from Mikhail's perception. There is more than it seems, about that boy. She hoped that the contacts of her husband have finally found something about him.

"My peerage is the best, you dare to insult them!?" The she-devil lashed out.

"Ahhh!" 2x

Mikhail and Grayfia sighed and both pinched the bridge of their noses, it was amusing to see how in sync they were.

"Really…." The Phenex snipped his fingers and a larger flame blazed the entire room.

Riser sat on his couch, crossing his legs while being surrounded by 15 women, in different ages. From young to mature his peerage consisted from woman with different attires and clothes. From maid outfits, haoris, leather clothes, armors, battle clothes, kimonos, cheongsam and P. E. Clothes. He had everything, even two girls in cat girl outfit.

' _Ah a harem…'_ Thought Mikhail, he remembered some events in his past. Some woman always wanted him as partner. It didn't matter that others as well. Even his friend Great Red told him to have one, for the sake of his race and bloodline. He shook his head _'Why should I have a harem, I have already enough problems with women….seriously, idiots, lots of them…'_

"So Rias, do you really think my peerage could lose to, well what you call….

"Do not dare to end that sentence Riser, no one insults my peerage, my family…"

"And then what?"

' _Children…..'_ Mikhail sighed and still concentrated on his hands. _'Oh man I really neglected my claws…..hm?'_ He felt something. Someone looked at him, and that was not Grayfia or Rias. It came from Riser's side. It seems that some of the women noticed Mikhail, especially the older ones….

' _Uh oh…not again.'_

Two girls in maid uniform, one with dark and one with lighter brown hair color waved at him.

The other was a busty woman with long, wavy purple hair that fell all the way down on her back. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side fell near the top of her skirt. Her attire was a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, and black shoes over matching thigh-high stockings with garterbelts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and was held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wore a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she also wore a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead that kept her long hair in place.

And that said girl eyed him with lust, while licking her lips.

Then there were a pair of young twin girls, in with turquoise hair, which they kept, tied to one side of their head with a yellow ribbon, the opposite of their sister, and blue eyes. Both of their outfits consisted of gym uniforms, which consisted of white t-shirts with blue accents, black leggings, and blue sneakers over knee-high socks, similar to the Kuoh Academy's girls' gym uniforms, albeit without the logo. They also wore an orange wristband on their right wrist.

The left twin whispered something to the ear of her other sister, while pointing at Mikhail.

Said Dragon shuddered from the immense lust, he was exposed. He could only do one thing, he smiled wryly and waved back, causing the girls to giggle and wink. Especially from the beautiful, young girl who had dark blue eyes long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair had several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. She wore a long, pink dress with white frills and a magenta bow in the front.

' _She looks similiar, and she smells like him…he has his own little sister in his peerage/harem.'_ Mikhail tried not to facepalm _'Must not facepalm, not facepalm…..'_

"Of course we could defeat your peerage!" Issei suddenly cried out "It doesn't matter even if you…."

"Issei…" Rias and the others looked with pride at the pawn.

"Wait for it…." Mikhail mused, earning and confused look from Grayfia.

"A harem full of women, I am not jealous!"

Needless to say that the pride, they felt, drop down and died miserably…..

"Issei-senpai, pervert….."

"Why Koneko-chan!"

Mikhail stifled a chuckling upon hearing this. ' _By all dragons, I think Issei is one of the weirdest guys I have ever met. And I met a blonde ninja with an abnormal obsession of ramen, a pink haired dragon mage with a winged blue cat that could speak and an alien with a monkey tail that could eat more than me in my true emperor form.'_ The images ofvarious people from various worlds appeared in his mind.

"Oh, it seems, we have a small fry who wants to play King, huh?"

Issei glared at the Phenex. "Shut up, I will definitely become a Harem King and the strongest ever!"

Mikhail rolled his eyes, and he wasn't the only one.

"Fuahahahahahahahaha! You!? A small fry of a reincarnated devil? I would say, you didn't even bed one woman in your miserable virgin life, am I right?"

" _Okay, that was a blow below the belt, please Issei don't bite, even if you are a virgin, Asia would gladly have a relationship with you, please take it like a man!"_ The dragon hoped really not to step in.

"You bastard, I will show it by kicking your chicken ass!" On Issei's hand appeared his Boosted Gear.

' _You idiot!'_ The dragon cried out in his head.

"Oh you want it that way, huh? I bet you couldn't even defeat the weakest of my peerage, Mira!"

A young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes stepped forward and readied her weapon. Her hair was styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four were pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair featured split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs that were framing her face.

Her outfit consisted of a white haori with a red obi, which she wore under a red happi coat. She also wore bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. Her footwear, a pair of zōri

"Mira show him how the floor tastes.

"Yes, Riser-sama!" She took a stance and swung her wooden staff.

"Here I come!" Issei moved forwards.

"Issei, no!" Cried Rias out.

"Issei-kun!"

"Issei-senpai!"

"Issei-kun!"

Mikhail finished his pinky finger and raised it up _'Ah what a pain….'_

Then something incredible happened.

"BAAM"

"Kyah!"

"What the…uff!?"

A strong force flew between them, destroyed Mira's wooden staff and caused her and Issei to fly backwards. But both of them landed on the soft cushions and couches.

"What in the name of the Maous!" Riser stood up and yelled "Rias, was that your work!?"

Rias glared back "No, Riser, no one of my peerage members could do such a thing"…' _But I know one person in this room_ ….' The Gremory tried not to look at the Holy Dragon who was still working on his claws.

But Grayfia could already analyze that no one in this room, was able to do that _. 'That attack just now, was fast, very fast. No magic, only pure physical power, but who….was that senjutsu, toki?'_ The maid looked quickly at the person besides her.

"Mmh?" Mikhail tilted his head and smiled.

' _He was it….but how…..?'_

*BAAM*

Riser, who didn't take it lightly, hammered his fist on the table "Don't lie to me Rias! I know that it was you or one of your low-class scum!"

Rias sighed and folded her arms under her chest "I say it again, Riser, it wasn't me or my peerage!"

"Then who was it!?"

"How should I know it? And besides, even if I would know it, I wouldn't tell you!"

"ENOUGH!" Yelled Riser "I am sick of this farce!" Riser opened his palm and a flame appeared on it "You will come with me, now, or I will burn your entire peerage to ashes!"

"Don't you dare to touch them!" Rias glowed crimson red.

The situation was going out of control. Grayfia wanted to intervene, before anybody gets hurt. Before she made one step, an arm appeared before her, it was Mikhail.

"I will do it, you shouldn't take more insult and problems, don't worry no violence."

Grayfia raised an eyebrow and Mikhail smiled at her.

"Very well…" She nodded.

"Thanks…."

Mikhail stepped forward.

"Rias!"

"Riser!"

Before both High-Class Devil hammered their head together Mikhail began to sing.

A beautiful song filled the ORC-room.

No words, no humming. A song so simple, yet so beautiful. The air became warm and comfortable. Were once wrath and spite was, was now calmness and peace.

All devils looked to the source of the song, Mikhail.

When he felt the entire stares of the devils, the dragon stopped.

"I think everyone calmed down, so let's talk nice and peaceful so that no one is getting hurt." Mikhail stood in the middle between Riser and Rias.

"Mikhail…." Rias said softly.

"Rias, not now….." Mikhail turned around "I think we should talk nice and calm about this situation, don't you think, Riser Phenex-dono?" Ugh, how he hated politics. He never liked it, but his Watchers, subjects and friend always hammered it on his head that he had to learn how to behave. Especially Angel, she was like a sister to Michael and an aunt to Mikhail. _'Hm, I miss her. What is she doing right now? Opps, I need to continue….'_

He looked to the devils, some of the gasped and Rias and her peerage looked at him, as he had grown another head on his.

"Umm…." Riser, who forget his wrath, was speechless "I think you are right….but who are you?"

"Oh, how unsolicitous from me!" He sparkled, no really.

"Eh? Rias and her peerage noticed that Mikhail's speak pattern changed. He also addressed himself with 'Ore' instead of his usual 'Boku'.

"My name is Mikhail Utahime, pleased to make your acquaintance." He held his right hand on his chest.

"Hoh, at least someone with manners. My name is Riser Phenex." The Phenex smiled and crossed his arms.

 **If you have questions, pm me.**

 **Khan**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The One that lurks in light and darkness**

Mikhail nodded "So before this heated conversation continues how about we make something clear."

The devils looked confused.

"First Rias," Mikhail turned towards the surprised she-devil "As the host you should at least show some manners and respect towards Riser Phenex-dono."

"What, Mikhail?"

"Oi, Mikhail!" Issei cried out, severally pissed.

"Rias, I know you don't like him, but as a lady, you should have already learned to interact with person you don't like." He looked to Riser to confirm that he didn't insult him.

Riser shrugged with his shoulders.

"But!"

"No, buts. And why are you getting so emotional, because he made an empty threat!?"

"A threat, he…"

"He what!?" Tried to hurt your peerage before the eyes, of the head maid of the Gremorys and the wife/Queen of your brother, the Maou Lucifer….

"You, you know!"

"Of course I know, Grayfia-sama told me…"

Rias took a step back and looked to the maid, who nodded.

"Wait up, the wife of the Maou and he is Buchou's brother!? I thought she comes from the Gremory family!"

Kiba whispered "When the original Maou's died, other strong devils, from different families took over their names and positions. Rias-buchou's brother, Sirzechs Gremory became Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayifa-san is his wife and Queen.

"Oh!" Issei nodded and put his fist on his palm.

Meanwhile Mikhail continued to scold Rias "Yet, you act childish and too emotional, and here I am, taking care of your mess, again!"

"I….I…" Rias looked away.

"HA!" Riser laughed "You are getting talked down by a servant, Rias?"

"And you Riser Phenex-dono!"

"Geh!"

"You are coming, uninvited, without compensation or a gift and showed zero respect for your fiancé and her peerage!"

Riser tried to talk back, but Mikhail's authority in the voice of the person and his instinct said him not to utter one wrong word.

Mikhail continued, causing more jaws to drop "And here are spouting threats with death, before the eyes of the wife of Lucifer…" Mikhail turned to Grayfia "Tell me Grayfia-sama isn't this more or less like spitting on the face of the Maou?"

Grayfia almost took a second to recap what just happened, almost. In her mind she thanked Mikhail "Yes, it is. As Mikhail-kun said, I will not tolerate any pointless violence. Both of you are representing your family, so you should act like that.

Rias nodded.

While Riser "As you wish Grayfia-sama, I don't want to feel the power of the strongest Queen."

Grayifa looked to Riser "Risers-sama, I think I am at least the second person in this room, you should fear."

"Huh?"

"Mikhail-kun?"

"Yes, Grayfia-sama?"

"I would be thankful; if you could also cancel the ice spell you casted under Riser-sama and his peerage.

"!?"

"Roger!" Mikhail saluted and snipped with his finger.

Under Riser and the girls appeared a large white magic seal and with the sound of shattering glass, it broke into tiny pieces.

"What in the name of the Satans!?" Riser was startled. Because of two things, the first was, when did Mikhail casted it, and second he could feel that those spell would have injured him very bad.

Not just him. The feeling of extreme coldness and purifying light burned and stabbed the skin of the devils.

"An ice spell with combined with holy energy." Akeno verified it, while holding her hand on her mouth, while taking a step backwards. As a magic user, she was more affected.

"Yup, capable of killing powerful fire demons." Mikhail smiled at her.

"Then, please I would continue from here."

"Very well, but then I should bring the food."

Grayfia nodded and Mikhail called out "Bring the food!"

Now the maid was again, surprised.

"Coming!" A new voice was calling out, and it was familiar, too familiar.

"Here is the food."

The person, looked exactly like Mikhail, no was an almost perfect image of him, walked out from the kitchen. The only difference was that this Mikhail and short wavy golden hair, that went to his shoulders. On his forehead was the roman number one.

"Mikhail!?" Rias looked bewildered to the person.

"Yes?" 2x

Both of them answered.

"How!?" She looked nonstop between the boys.

"Hau, two Mikhail-sama's!" Asia did it as well.

Issei almost passed….fainted again "Holy shit!"

"Ara, ara, what a surprise." While Akeno smiled and imaged some things.

"Utahime-kun, you have a twin?" Called Kiba out.

"Nope. He is me…" The long-haired Mikhail pointed to the short haired one.

"And I am he." The other pointed to the long haired Mikhail.

"I don't understand…but well I already gave up. Understanding you and your weird powers Mikhail, is like teaching us devils to read the bible." Rias sighed but she looked amused at the dragon.

"Finally!" Said Dragon smiled and snipped with his fingers. The short haired Mikhail dispelled into hundreds of crimson flower petals, causing some of the devils to widen their eyes, but not the Gremorys.

"Me, too, I give up…" Kiba smiled and shook his head.

"Unh,…. Unfathomable…" Koneko said casually.

"Certianly." Akeno smiled and put her hand on her cheek.

"What is with those casual responses?" Said the Riser's sister while sweatdropping.

Mikhail clapped again his hands together "Well as the cook of the food, I would appreciate it, if you eat it. No one can think with an empty stomach, "Then he smiled towards the Phenex peerage "Ne?"

"Kyaah, he is so cute!"

"I want to touch his hair!"

Rias and even Riser were taken back from the squealing of the girls behind him.

' _Forget it, that guy would be more of a devil than I am…._ ' The Gremory devil massaged her temples. "I understand Mikhail….."

" _What just happened!? Why can I not talk back to that guy!?"_ Riser thought. "Fine…."

While both High-Class Devils are thinking, another one was now over with his patience.

"What the hell Mikhail!?" Yelled Issei "Why are you so friendly with that guy, don't you understand that the tries to force…"

"Ha, I have enough. Issei…" Everyone tensed up. Mikhail called Issei's name with an icy voice, the same he had in the church…"I appreciate it, that you want to protect Rias…." He didn't even turn around to him, and Rassei who woke up flew out from his shirt, towards his mistress, Asia.

"Rassei!?" The little dragon shivered, as if something monstrous woke him up.

"But now, how you are and also weak you are you only make things more complicated.

The ORC members were taken back, Mikhail was completely different. No one would think that he said something like that.

Grayifa couldn't also hide her surprise.

"I am what!?"

"Weak…a low-class devil…..just sit down and let me handle…." He waved with his hand, signalizing that Issei should just shut up.

"Hell no!"

Mikhail who still didn't turn around, became slightly angry. He cracked his neck and called out…."Ddraig…"

"Eh!?" Rias composure broke and she looked with wide eyes to the person who called out the dragon inside Issei's hand.

' _He knows the name of the Sekiryuutei!'_ Thought Grayfia, it seems more information about him is needed.

"Oi Mikhail!"

"Ddrag stop ignoring me, I know that you are awake, come out!"

Immediately a red gauntlet with a green gem appeared on Issei's left hand.

Riser grimaced "That scum is the wielder of the Boosted Gear!"

"What….is….it…Mikhail…" The green gem glowed.

"Sekiryuutei!" Said Rias.

"It spoke! Wait he knows Mikhail!?" the knight looked distressed.

"I am….how do I said it…." Mikhail circled with his hand "A little bit, yes…annoyed. So I would appreciate it if you could restrain your host….."

"What, oi Ddrag!?"

Not one second later, Issei's arm moved around, the gauntlet opened his palm and gripped the neck of his wielder.

"Gruh!"

"Issei!"

"Silence!" Ddraig shouted.

No one dared to move.

"Partner, what did I say to you, what did I tell!? Do not make Mikhail angry, I warned you!"

' _Wait, Ddraig warned Issei from Mikhail!?'_ Rias turned to the mentioned person.

"Kneel, Issei….. and be silent" It was not said with wrath nor with frustration. Mikhail gave an order as if he was accustomed to say it.

Issei's gauntlet glowed red, he kneeled without hesitations.

"Issei!" Rias threw a glare to Mikhail "What are you doing to him?"

The dragon just smiled "Showing that I am stronger, besides, I hate when somebody is interrupting me. Also if he behaves like a brat, then I will treat him like one."

"Issei-san!" Asia run to the brunette devil and tried to bring him up. But he was stiff like a statue. "Mikhail-sama, he doesn't move anymore!"

"Like I said no moving and shutting his mouth…..don't worry…." He sighed "He is okay. _If_ he calms down, I will release him.

"But Mikhail!" Rias huffed.

"Up, up, up!" The host of the Black Flower wiggled his forefinger "If I let him move, he will just throw a tantrum."

Rias gasped and then looked at Issei who didn't make a move. She bit her lip "I understand. You are right….."

"But Buchou!"

"Enough Yuuto! Mikhail is right, he was right the entire time. Don't forget what he did for us!"

Yuuto twitched, guilt overcame him. His King was really right. He rescued Issei and Asia. Brought him and the others back to life and now it seems that he wants to protect Issei, before he would get hurt. "You are right," Yuuto bowed to Mikhail "I am sorry, Utahime-kun."

"No worries!"

"Ufufufu, as I thought, Mikhail-kun has a wicked and strict side," The Yamato Nadeshiko had a startling smile on her face and walked to him and placed a hand on his cheek "How about it, Mikhail-kun, do you want an affair, with me?"

Rias and Koneko stared with disbelief and a wide open mouth at the Queen. Did she really just say that!?

Mikhail tilted his head slightly and then smiled bashfully, causing even Akeno to blush. He touched her hand and then *Chop* a chop on her head. "Bad timing for your weird fantasies, Akeno."

Akeno taken back was surprised and countered with an alluring smile "My offer still remains…as ever." A wink followed.

Mikhail shook his head slowly "Like I said the entire time, I am and will always lying on the top….,"

"Pffuuuu!" Kiba choked on his saliva, while Koneko and Rias couldn't believe what he just said.

"And besides, I am always the **S** in a relationship…"

Both girls and the blonde boy stumbled, while Asia was still worried about Issei.

"Ara, ara, ufufu, your defiance is remarkable. I look forward to break it one day." She smiled sadistically.

While Mikhail smiled beautifully back "You may try."

Riser and his peerage could only observe that spectacle, between the unknown boy and the Lighting Priest, with astonishment. "Ne Yubellena?"

The Bomb Queen answered her King "Yes, Riser-sama?"

"It is just me, or am I getting ignored, and seriously is that guy flirting and talking about S&M with the infamous Sadistic Queen?"

Yubellena frowned "I fear, you are not alone, Riser-sama.

Rias who regained her composure had enough "Akeno, since when did you and Mikhail had such a discussion!" Koneko was also curious as well and nodded vigorously.

Riser couldn't ignore the jealousy in his fiancé's voice.

"Now and then, Rias." Mikhail shrugged with his shoulders.

"Yes, Buchou," She placed a hand on her cheek "We are just flirting."

Mikhail nodded "Harmless flirting, indeed."

"Since, when is talking about being the S or the M harmless flirting!" She childishly stomped on the ground.

Both Akeno and Mikhail looked to each other and blinked, and then they faced Rias and Koneko simultaneously "We always have a heated discussion, who would be the S and the M, if a relationship would happen and then one thing to another and went on dates."

"WHAT!?" 2x

The heiress and the nekshou shouted.

"You see….."

"I HAVE ENOUGH!" Riser who couldn't bear it, to be ignored while looking at the cliché-like romcom, in that even his fiancé was participating. "Girls!" He turned around to his peerage and was flabbergasted. His girls were currently eating the food and sweet that Mikhail and Grayfia served. "What in the name of the Phenex Household are you girls doing!?"

"Ah, Rwimser-smawa….gulp," Nel who spoke with full mouth gulped the Macaron down, "This food is delicious!"

"Yeah, delicious!" Her twin sister confirmed her.

Riser Phenex's knight, a woman named Karlamine who took a bit from a sweet, which looked rainbow-colored star and moaned "This is….!" Tears formed from the corner of her eyes "This is one of the best foods I ever ate, a tidbit worthy of a knight!" She hammered her fist against the chest and tried to hide her tears.

"Mmh, how formidable!" Ravel Phenex finished a cupcake and held her hand on her cheek.

The ORC looked to Mikhail, who just smiled back. Well there was a long story why he was so good, but in short. He once visited a world, free of any supernatural or dragonic existence and met a talented cook named Yaiba Jōichirō. He saw Mikhail's talent and taught him cooking.

" _Hm, how is Jōichirō doing?_ _If I didn't make a mistake with the calculation of the time flow, his son Soma must be already sixteen years old…."_

"Ravel!?" Riser shouted towards his sister "You, too!?" The yelling brought the Holy Dragon out of his thoughts.

"Onii-sama!" The girl called him out "You must take a bite from this food!"

"Ha!?"

"Yeah, Riser-sama it is incredible!" A woman with a mask that covered half of her face begged him.

Riser furrowed his brows; he sighed and walked towards his peerage. He took a chocolate ball "Is this really good?" He eyed the sweet and took a bite, then "OHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?" Riser could swear that the moment he tasted the food, his clothes exploded and his fire wings emerged from his back. He opened his eyes "INCREDIBLE!" He took another one and another one "I Riser Phenex, never tasted anything like that!"

Rias and her peerage were speechless "Akeno…."

"Yes, Rias?" The Queen still smiled.

"Remind me, that we need to join Mikhail in my peerage fast as possible…"

"Ara, ara, you are right, I want to eat from his food, too." Then she licked her lips."

"Guh!" Koneko puffed her cheeks, she was jealous. Mikhail's food was how she could say it, heavenly no divine. And now the Peerage of that guy is eating it.

Kiba, who saw everything could only facepalm. _'Since when did everything become so ….so…mikhailed?'_ This was the only word he could say.

Asia still paid attention to Issei, who was not moving.

Mikhail sighed and clapped his hands again, to gain the attention "Well everyone, I glad that you like my food, but now how about we continued with the juicy part, ne?"

Riser coughed in embarrassment and turned to Rias and Mikhail "I don't know who you are servant but you are right. Rias my love, it seems you found, besides your Queen a good peerage member. I look forward to it when he serves the Phenex household with his cooking.

Akeno just chuckled at tried to cover it with her hand, while Rias shook her head.

"Riser, I think there is a misunderstanding."

Riser looked confused.

"Hah, Mikhail is not part of my peerage."

The Phenex peerage looked at each other and some whispered things.

"Then why is he here?"

"Well….."

"If I may interrupt Rias?" Mikhail raised his forefinger and faced to the other party "I just happened to bump into Grayfia-sama and talked about some things, because there is a possibility that I join the Sitri Household…,"

That caused the Gremory to widen her eyes. Mikhail just couldn't stop to tease the girl.

"So, while in short, I helped Rias and Sona out with some stray devils and fallen angels." Mikhail shrugged "I am just a simpleton, with weird powers who happens to walk in one mess to another…..

Riser crossed his arms and looked to Grayfia. The maid nodded in agreement and faced the humanoid dragon "Then, what is your relationship with my fiance, Rias?"

The temperature of the room started to go up, a bit. Rias twitched at that sentence and her eyes, like the others, turned towards Mikhail.

Said person, was quiet. His eyes were covered by his bangs and he spoke "My relationship with Rias….mmmh…." His eyes were visible and he had a thinking expression on his face. He placed a finger under his chin "We are just classmates and acquaintance….friends?" He shrugged.

Rias suddenly felt a stinging pain in her chest when Mikhail said that.

The Phenex nodded in satisfaction and nodded "Good, but let me remind you…" His face turned serious and he tried to intimidate Mikhail "Rias is mine, only mine, do you understand."

But Mikhail just snorted.

"What!?"

"Well," Mikhail smiled, but there was no gentleness in that smile, "I can see that she doesn't love you,"

"You dare!" A tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes spoke up. Her hair featured five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consisted of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features were diamond shape on the chest area, which gave view of her breasts and cleavage.

Riser held his hand to silence her "It's good, Siris, he isn't wrong…."

"But, I also can see, that you don't give one ounce for her….."

"Someone like you can't understand it," Riser interrupted him "The Underworld needs to hold the number of pure-blooded devils. Rias will marry me and a weak piece of shit can't do anything. I don't even feel a bit of your power. Maybe the spell from before was just a good illusion and I don't even know with what cheap tricks you just scared the Red Dragon Emperor." Riser thought he put him in his place, but wrong.

"Riser, I don't like you, but I think you should really…."Rias tried to stop Mikhail. She knew that he was someone out of Riser's league.

"Weak..pfuuhh!" Mikhail almost laughed, but almost.

"Yes, weak, weak, weak. So what?" Riser smug-smiled. But he didn't expected, when he felt bloodlust…..and killing intent so dense and strong that he fell on his butt.

"Silence." Mikhail looked menacingly at the devil. All members of the ORC suddenly shuddered by the immense bloodlust Mikhail emitted. Riser and his peerage reacted not better. Grafyia, one of the strongest devils, felt something she never felt a long time…..primal fear.

It was the feeling of a predator that could paralyze his prey, with only a glance.

"W-what are you?" Riser asked, in a demanding tone.

Yet, this question caused the ultimate dragon to smile "What I am indeed?" Then he began to chuckle "Maybe I am a god?"

All devils in the room began to feel uncomfortable, especially Grayfia. Even Rias, who wanted to know what Mikhail actually was, felt her heart skipping a beat…in fear.

"Maybe I am an angel?" He smiled at the irony.

Now the devils in the room felt less uncomfortable, but still uncomfortable.

"Maybe I am a devil?"

Eyes widened at his sudden words.

Mikhail then shrugged "Or maybe I am just a human? Who knows? I don't even sure about myself?" He stretched his arms and groaned "But I know that I am Mikhail, nothing more, nothing less.

Mikhail's face became softer "So enough," He smiled at everyone. Also I am sorry but how do you and Rias want to solve that problem?" Said girl tried to keep her composures. He looked to Mikhail who, winked at her, but quickly. Then she smiled.

' _Mikhail is still Mikhail, no matter what he says or does.'_ Her cheeks became red.

Riser blinked, he shook that what he heard before off "W-what do you mean."

"A rating game."

When the dragon said this, the room had become quiet. The devils recovered through the sudden tension in the room.

"A rating….game?" Riser raised his eyebrow "Sure, why not?" He smiled and shrugged. He looked to Rias and her peerage "But with the number of pieces it will be quick. Just give up, my love."

Rias threw a dirty glare to Riser and tried to say something, but Grayfia held her hand up "Sirzechs-sama knew that something like that would happen, he already prepared everything for this Rating Game."

"Onii-sama did!?"

The maid nodded "Only a date, for the Game, is needed."

"Ha!" Riser laughed "Fair enough, tomorrow or later, the result is the same, Rias."

"We will see!" Both pure-blooded devils glared at each other, until the Phenex made a proposal.

"Then as a gentleman I will give you…mmh yeah, 10 days how about it?"

"One month…." Everyone's eyes wandered to Mikhail "One month, nothing more, nothing less, just one month."

The Phenex raised an eyebrow "Why should I?"

"The difference, she is a beginner and you are more experienced, am I wrong?"

The devil's eyes narrowed "I ask again, why should I?"

"Because you are a gentlemen, and a gentlemen doesn't bully a young woman?"

He snorted "Even my patience has its limits." The temperature in this room began to rise up.

"Mine,….too….."Then the temperature dropped immediately. Riser took a step back, while his peerage made themselves ready to fight. Grayfia wanted to intervene, yet the fear she felt…..her instincts as an old devil screamed one thing _'That boy means death for everyone in this room, when picked wrong.'_

"Onii-sama!" Cried Ravel out, she couldn't bear the pressure from Mikhail anymore, it was suffocating.

"Good one month."

"Eh!? Why Riser-sama!?"

"Enough Yubellena, it doesn't matter. One week, or one month I will win." Riser's blue eyes looked to Mikhail "But how about I bet?"

"Riser what are you doing?" Rias wanted to interfere, but….

"I am fine, with that, but what does a noble devil wants from this humble dimwit?" Mikhail asked.

"Simple, one it seems that my girls took a liking to your cooking and second you are strong and have at least something in your head, the Phenex household needs someone like that. Also I want to have a bodyguard for my mother.

"For our mother, Onii-sama?"

"Yes, mother is always traveling, and at least I can make that guy suffer when he becomes our servant." The wrath and hate in the eyes of the Phenex devil were immense.

' _Man what an ego, and I thought Cent was a prideful idiot.'_

"I am for it!" Nel called out.

"Me, too!" Her sister confirmed it

"With this food, I can be a better knight, for Riser-sama!" Karlamine hammered her fist again on her chest plate.

"Me, too, nya!"

"Yes, nya!" The fake cat girl twins were also for it.

Riser grinned "So what do say, take the bet and I will give Rias one month?" He held his hand up.

Mikhail closed his eyes and turned around, he looked at each member of the Gremory Household and then lastly to Rias.

"Mikhail…" She shook her head slowly "Don't do it, please, I can win, even with ten days!"

The dragon faced Riser and took his hand "Deal!" And smiled, the first step of his plan was made. And he would make sure, that those devils would think twice, to mess with him.

 **I am now officially one year a member of Fanfiction, and because of this, here is another chapter. I hope you guys like it.**

 **PM me if you have questions and don't write them as reviews.**

 **Khan**

 **PS. Mikhail is the embodiment of chaos, meaning he represents light and darkness, evil and good, life and death. He isn't always good, but also always evil. He isn't sane but also not insane, but at the same time everything.**

 **The more chaos on the world is, the stronger he becomes.**

 **And Khaos Brigade, is actually doing him a good favor by strengthening him.**


End file.
